White Symphony
by Angelbreed2121
Summary: He was a prince, born and raised to be a King...and as a soldier. He knew not of the origins of his ruthless abilities, nor was he aware of it... until he met her. Can he truly find his true nature and prevent a genocide that will scar the world forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Moon releases its blooming rays of white light, showering a lone mansion beneath a deep sea of grassy plains and forest over yonder as crisp cold wind brushes through its field of fine green grass and ageless evergreen trees, evidence of care and purity. Beneath this palace-like mansion, resides a lone figure, aside from his fellow servants and various bodyguards, sitting by the hearth of his mansion, thoughts engulfing his young mind. He leans back on his single-couch in front of the fireplace, the fiery blaze of light touches his youthful and handsome face. A single-puff emerges from his perfectly shaped mouth, as he let out a somber sigh. He quickly shot his beautifully blended lavender eyes at his right hand, a letter tightly grasped between his powerful yet gentle fingers.

"Why has it come down to this?" He asked, though he knew none would listen to him but the ember in front. The letter tightly held between his fingers, as if nearly crumbled up, as the boy let out a grumble of frustration. He ran his free left arm through his silky and slightly long brown hair before brushing it to his face and to his neck in thought. He hunched a bit forward and switches his violet orbs to the now dying ember, proof of his long stay in his comfort and study room, and then to the painting above the hearth.

It was an elegant painting of his family. His mother standing upright beside his sitting father, as she held the hands of his tomboy sister, her face beaming with happiness, but deep within that face, sadness lurks. His childish state lay positioned on the other side of his father, and then his other sibling, his twin, sat in front of him, legs either crossed or folded together in a "royalty" like way. His father, with a powerful face and neatly groomed newly developed blonde beard and mustache, sat in a straight 90 degree angle with his back arched up straight and his hands positioned on the butt of his saber handle that lay on a vertical position from the floor. All the family members wore very elegant and noble clothing, apparent that nobility reside in their position in society.

The young lad once again sighs, as his face, a clear trace of a mix Scandinavian and Japanese genes, scrunched up in frustration and anger. The letter within his hand held his future that his parents decide without his consent, and it angered him deeply; and as evidence of this rare emotion that held unknowingly within his lavender orbs, he angrily compressed the letter into a messy ball and threw it in the hearth. His angry eyes and emotionless face stare at the cinder of burned paper, as a decision finally came to him. He abruptly stood up, his long silky-blue robe touching the floor and his well-built chest lay bare to the crisp air, and yelled in a commanding tone.

"Bring me Sir Edward!" The butler that was standing beside his master jumped in surprise and stares at the boy in shock, but later gulps and nodded when his master's eyes turned into a really deep shade of violet. A scene never witnessed by anyone, even his master's family.

"As you wish, my Lord" With the thought of losing his life, he hurriedly scurries through the door.

The boy watch as the servant exits the room, and sits once again on his sofa. He brought his head back, resting it on the head of the couch. He slowly closes his eyes and let his anger drain from him. He must act swiftly before his parents investigate his manner and find out his plan.

A quick ten minutes passed and the door slowly opens to reveal a youth, similar to the boy in age and physique. He quickly walks towards the couch his master occupies and stands in an attention a few feet away before kneeling.

"You called, my Lord?"

The boy lifted his gaze from the ember of the hearth and to the blonde youth. He quickly smiles at him and acknowledge his show of respect.

"Rise, I have summoned you here to accomplish a personal mission."

The blonde stood up and gave his full attention to his master.

"You are hereby stripped from your rank as captain of the royal guard-"

The blonde gave his lord a horrific face. Expressing his disappointment and surprise, the blonde retorted to his master for the sudden demotion from his previous rank.

"But my-"

The boy quickly held his hands up, gesturing the blonde to cease talking.

"I am not done speaking, Sir Edward. As I was saying, you are hereby stripped from your rank in the premises of the White Symphony Private High School."

This confused Sir Edward. "Pardon, my Lord?"

The boy slowly stood up from his seat and walks up to the blonde, standing before him with all his pride, his noble aura of high class behavior and intelligence emanating ever so proudly from his youthful and divine-like form.

"I, Kira Yamato, hereby secretly enrolled myself in the said school, and you are coming with me as a student as well."

The blonde gawked at him, as if his master grew three heads before him. "What are you saying, my Lord, you are already embarking yourself in a Ph-D degree in computer engineering, biology, and law. Are you saying you will throw all that away? Think about your achievements, you have more things to do than merely playing around in high school. What will your parents think of this, what about your reputation and position in society and government? What-"

Having enough of the babblings of his personal bodyguard, the boy quickly interrupted with a booming commanding voice.

"Silence, my words are final; if you highly disagree in this matter, then do not accompany me!"

"But my Lord, as your personal guard, I cannot let you go off alone."

"Then do not question me of my motives."

Edward nodded, wanting to end this senseless argument in which he will not win, and kept silent. But a thought quickly emerge from his thoughts and gaze at his master with question, which went noticeable to the boy.

"Proceed."

"My Lord, why do you wish to attend this high school?"

The boy slowly let his face form a smirk, which confuses his guard.

"Simple, I will find my bride."

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Tell me if the grammar is alright or bad, I would really appreciate it if you critique my work.**

**Reviews are essential for the Author's need to write, so please don't forget to drop your review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The morning arrays of light from the brilliant sun showers a massive school that lay on the sea of grassy fields and lively forest beneath the lands of a secluded and private island of Orb. Students of various high classes, ranges from children of celebrities to heirs and off springs of company and government leaders, gather about on the premises of the courtyard in front of the massive private school.

Like any other normal teenage men and women, various cliques gather together to gossip over the latest achievements within certain families or the blunders they committed, as well as the latest 'Hunk or Beauty of the month' magazines that seems to have a massive affect on most celebrity children and lesser on the heirs. Young men and women flirted one another in hopes of getting to spend the night alone with each other, as virginity seem to cease to exist on most snobbish and boastful teenagers, which happens to be ninety-four percent of the school population. The rare six percent happens to be the more disciplined celebrities and political-involved children, most of them are naïve to the word 'sex'. Within this six percent, a group known as the 'Archangel' gathers about near a tree at the very side of the courtyard, a place highly secluded to the snobbish ninety-four percent.

A teenage girl, probably at the age of eighteen, with long flowing silky pink hair and skin as pure as white-snow that seem to glow when the sun hits her albino-like flesh walks towards the group in a graceful and elegant manner. Many men, most are secret admirers and hitch-hikers, cannot help but ogle at the beauty before them, as the female gracefully sway her hips in a slow beat-like motion with every step she took. Her perfectly plumped kissable natural red lips and an adorably well-sculpted nose nearly made men go crazy with there fantasies, but nothing in her face is compared to the remarkably radiant and beautiful cerulean eyes that seem to drown the male race with fantasies and awe stature.

The group noticed the incoming goddess as they stop speaking on whatever topic and put their full attention to the pink-haired angel, a smile planted on their face as the male race of the group let out a small blush of admiration and crush to the girl. The female, in return, gave the group a smile of pure innocence, which many find adorable and slowly sat down beside the tree with her trusted close friends in an elegant and lady-like manner.

A female brunette of the same age as the pink-haired angel began spreading information over the latest news she receive from her father's article to the goddess, which made the girl gasp in shock and worry.

"So the Prince of Orb and Heir to the throne suddenly disappears without any trace a week ago, what caused him to commit such act?"

The brunette merely shrugs her shoulders, not knowing the answer herself.

"I don't know, and the problem is… almost all of Orb including the high ranking government officials, cannot determine his physical identity. The royals, much to our disappointment, refuse to show the public a picture of him; however, the good news is that the Prince is more likely here in Orb and not in a different country, so searching for him won't be that impossible."

The pink haired teenager still could not let her worry slide off, as the thought of the young prince kidnapped or maybe probably held hostage by the spies or hired-mercenaries from the hostile organization called 'The Alliance' within the lands of an even more hostile and ambitious country of the Atlantic Federation.

"The royals refusing to show their heir's identity is truly a mystery, but I believe in the King and his decisions. If hiding his son from the persistent eyes of the public are the right thing, then I believe in it; however I held second thoughts in this, which I regret dreadfully."

The brunette shook her head in disbelief at the girl and places both her hands on the goddess's shoulders, with her eyes closed and a small sigh later released from her mouth.

"My dear Lacus Clyne, your heart is truly of pure gold, a rarity in this world, and loyalty and trust towards the King is something I truly admire, but what could possibly be so dangerous as to show a mere picture of the young prince? With such simple information, finding the prince will not be too hard."

Lacus thought for a moment, finding some reasonable answer to the question, but her intelligent mind could not forge a believable answer or the true answer itself. She let her shoulders sag for a moment and later sighs in defeat, mumbling words of forgiveness to her friend.

"You are right, Miriallia, and the question… I cannot find the answer. I just hope the prince will safely return to his palace."

Miriallia patted Lacus shoulder in satisfaction and victory, smiling brightly at the pink-haired angel before winking at her.

"It seems our little Lacus has a crush on the prince, didn't you tell me your father has great connection with the royal family?"

Lacus quickly whips her head away from her smirking friend, hiding a small adorable blush on her face that seems to put her already rosy cheeks a bright shade of clear red, which went noticeable to the brunette and intensifies her already smirking face. Lacus, not wanting to keep the question unanswered, slowly turn her head to her smirking friend and answer the question in a small, but audible, timid voice.

"Yes, Father has met his Majesty and his family plenty of times in many occasional royal balls, however meeting the Prince he was not able to do. An adventurous and Independent young man, so they say. It was truly disappointing when father invited me to attend a ball his Majesty held within his castle and never met nor seen the prince, I was looking forward to it as well."

Miriallia just smirks even wider and nudges the still-blushing Lacus, teasing her and her crush on the young prince. She knew that out of everyone in this school, Lacus is most likely able to meet the prince, what with her father as the current Prime Minister of Orb, a respected Royal Advisor, and Baron of Copernicus, she hope within all her might that they would meet and wed. She has always believed that, though her friend's noble status may be of the lowest rank in the peerage, her kind soul and rare personality that seems to ease even the most tainted soul is truly the most fitting for the title Queen. However, though her friend's family may be an intimate friend of the Royal family, a persistent and annoying obstacle lies between the unification of the Clyne and Yamato family.

Miriallia's smirking face faltered as a glum expression slowly creeps to her face. This manifested the feeling of concern from Lacus, who, after her blush slowly wanes, observes her friend's face as it turned from a very amusing smirking face to a very thoughtful one.

"What's the matter, Miriallia?"

Miriallia snaps from her thoughts and gave her friend an amazingly bright smile that seems to creep Lacus out a bit.

"Nothing, I was just thinking, nothing to be concerned about."

Lacus comprehends her friend's statement and nodded, standing up, along with her group, when the bell rang signaling the whole campus students to rendezvous with their principal, who stood with high authority within the school's auditorium inside.

Lacus and her friends lined up on the auditorium's narrow entrance hall inside, squeezing through the crowds and avoiding anyone who tries to push them, however a massive force roughly pushes the group aside, as a group of teenage women in school uniform that they altered to fit their taste, which happens to be disgustingly revealing, walk pass them without the care in the world. Lacus, who was pinned on the wall by her friends, in an attempt to hide her, grunted as pressure was applied to her back.

"Mir, what are you doing?" Lacus grunted as her friend used her back to cover the pink-haired girl from the female group, but Mir merely covered her mouth with her hands to silence her.

"Shh, if she finds you then you're in trouble."

"Who?"

"Flay Allster that is who."

The name shook the pink-haired angel in fear. She knew of Flay Allster as both of their fathers opposes greatly to one another, both in political and military decision. Many have considered the Allsters as a radical family, with their ways of treating the lower classes like dirt and their ambition to become a part of the Royal Family. They nearly succeeded in doing so when George Allster, Flay's father, manage to convince the Royal Family in an arrange marriage with their eldest son and his daughter, for he believe that it will greatly benefit the nation, what with George being a wealthy noble and Duke of Artemis.

The arrange marriage would have boosted the country's capitol and land, but the sudden disappearance of the prince left the Royal family to refuse the proposal. They knew that once their son done something drastic, he greatly opposes their idea, which they are thankful for. Like the Battle of Gibraltar when George proposes an all-out attack force to a small hostile nation that constantly ravages and plunders the farm area nearby. The Royal family nearly approved it when the Prince suddenly appeared with the force, dressed in military uniform and weaponry. The King, not wanting to stop his son, approved the Head of the Royal Guard's, Mu La Flaga, proposal, which states a wave of squads to demolish the small forces and castle of the enemy.

If the King would have approved George's plan, the Royal army would have been reduced by half, and as evident to this theory many surprises that lies ahead when Mu's wave-by-wave squads destroyed the opponent. Nine out of thirteen squads were greatly destroyed once they near the castle, as traps of all kinds were hidden on the fields of battle and boiling-hot oil pits lay buried and hidden a few meters away from the castle. The nation of Orb was victorious afterwards, gaining the land of the former nation Gibraltar, but the casualties left the King to thank his son, who was still at standby with the remaining twenty-four squads.

Miriallia used nearly all her body to hide Lacus from Flay, who became suspicious of the antics Miriallia and her friends committed. She was about to give the group a dirty look, one that states she looks down on them like a dirty stray dog, but a small, but highly visible strands of pink hair hidden behind the brunette female caught the girl's attention. She saunters towards the group with a smirk, letting her hips move side-to-side in a model-like way. Her long shiny, but somewhat dead red hair sways side-to-side, the tip touching her rear.

As the red-head came to stop in front of Miriallia, she roughly shoves the girl aside, who stumbled to one of her friends. Lacus, who was once hidden, gasp in shock before being roughly pushed to the wall with enough force to cause pain.

Lacus gasp and struggled to breath for a moment. Flay, amused to the predicament she committed to the Pink-haired girl, roughly slaps Lacus across the cheeks. Miriallia, along with her other friends, attempted to rush and aid Lacus, but Flay's party held them in place against the wall. The group may be plenty of times stronger than Flay's party, but with the status Flay has, along with her Father, they commit no act that may endanger their family and themselves.

"What is a low-life doing here at MY school? Did I tell you before that if I see your ugly face near my school, you'll regret it?"

Lacus, not wanting to argue, refuse to speak and focuses her gaze on the floor. She just bears all the slanders and abuses Flay gave her, she knew that reporting this to the school will put herself and her friends in trouble. The spectators, having seen all the abuses Flay has done to poor Lacus, wished they could report this as well, but like Lacus, they do not want to mess with the Allsters.

"Answer me, you dog!" Flay whipped her hand on Lacus's cheek, but she was not done yet as she back-handed her after the slap several times afterwards. Lacus flew to the side in pain as she felt her skin burning, but thankful when neither her blood nor broken mouth was seen of felt.

Flay, enjoying the abuses she gave, was about to kick Lacus when a booming male voice echoes throughout the narrow wall.

"Stop!"

Flay stops mid-air and witnessed as the group split in half to reveal a male with chocolate hair and lively lavender eyes. He strides to the side of Lacus, as if gliding, and knelt before her.

"Are you alright, my Lady?"

Lacus painfully looks up and gasp at the shades of lavender hues on his eyes. A small blush slowly creeps on her already red cheeks and looks away in embarrassment.

"Yes, I am alright."

The boy smiles at this and stood up, glaring at the red head. Flay, who was now mesmerized to the boy, gave him a seductive smile, which disgusts the boy in many levels.

"What's this, what is a cute boy doing with the dog? You shouldn't touch her; she might have some ugly disease."

Flay motioned the boy to come to her, moving her index finger in a slow and seductive motion, but the boy merely glares at the red head in anger and disgust as he helped Lacus properly stand up and walks towards the nearest clinic.

Flay fumed at this, no one has ever ignored her and her seduction, and screamed at the boy to come back, but the brunette merely ignored her and walks away with Lacus by his side, supporting her, along with her fellow friends.

Flay's fuming face was later altered with a smirking one.

"hmm, this boy interests me."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you'll send me a review**

**Remember, reviews is the Author's energy to continue writing.**

**I thank this following readers below for reviewing, subscribing, and putting this story as your fav:**

Chesca=) [Anonymous]

perfuse。[Anonymous]

none [Obviously anonymous]

lacusandkira

'-' -H3ll0- '-'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I am terribly sorry, but the Lord does not wish to see any acquaintance."

A man of old age and Herculean figure, decorated in a fine suit of black and white, stood at a perfect-unmoved stance in front of an entrance door within a mansion, hidden beneath a heavy sheet of greenery that ranges from trees to perfectly smooth and exquisite grass. His wrinkled face and grey eyes held an emotionless pit that made the middle-aged man of high class nobility stood at a very uncomfortable position as the old man stares at the younger male.

The younger male, persistent into seeing the master of the mansion the old-man serves, wrinkled his brown eyes and slightly rough face in frustration as the elder continues his past motive of dismissing him.

"Good Sir, this is truly important for I wish to see my future son-in-law. I wish to make some plans for the wedding that will soon be held. I am sure you are aware of the marriage acceptance his majesty made for the young lord."

However the old man ignored what he said as he continues in dismissing him, as instructed by his master.

"I am very well aware of the news, but I do not recall any acceptance the Lord has made for the young master, now please leave, the young Lord insist in being alone for this day. I shall inform him of your visit, Lord Allster, when he wishes to be informed of any news."

With that said, the old man slowly closes the door, not wanting to hear any more proposals and persistent statements that will go against the elder's promises to the young Lord. He knew full well of his master's plans, and the idea of him marrying the Allster girl nearly made the old man's bile rise up. He was well aware of the Allster families and their radical ideal of a social system, a system in which nobles will marry only nobles and servants will marry only servants, as well as treating the servants like a stray ugly dog that do the biddings of his masters only and the punishments that will be given if contravene actions shall come to surface.

The old man, with emotionless yet gentle eyes, kindly requested a maid to prepare for lunch as visitors of high importance will visit the residence of his master. The maid nodded as she curtsies and quickly left to accomplish her given task. The old man marched to the window that exhibits the courtyard's statue fountain, marbled ground, and fine green grass. Standing on the marbled floor from afar illustrates the Duke as he reveals his hidden self to the world. He paraded to the gate that portrays the entry to the outside world with grumbles and curses that would make even the horrid Devil himself cringe in disgust as he angrily kicked a lone pebble to the grass.

The old man broke his motionless stature as he let a small smile gracefully creep on his flat-lined lips. His mission was accomplished. His master knew that the elder Allster will be visiting the mansion for a discussion of marriage to his daughter, that is why the young Lord hasten the depart to the White Symphony Private High School, to avoid the Duke and to show his displease to the decision his parents made without his assent, nor a discussion of this idea of marriage.

Therefore the old man was truly grateful at this, for he knew that a disaster will break from its shell if the young Allster were to be made Queen. The young wench was nothing compared to a real Queen, what with her snobbish, rude, and very dominant demeanor as well as a stubborn and ignorant mind the lass held within her egg-size brain. The old man frowned as thoughts of the Allster as Queen and the fate of the country because of her new status appear before his eyes. He slowly shook his head to rid of the thought and continued his previous task of overseeing the rest of the servants and to prepare a small feast for the upcoming family of high nobility.

'I Trust you, My Lord. I truly hope that you will find the one for you, Master, and one who is fitted for Queen. May Orb shine upon you for luck, My Lord.'

* * *

As the boy escort the injured pink-haired girl to the school infirmary which, to the young lad's disappointment, was a building apart from the main one where the auditorium was positioned. The pink-haired girl attempted to scale her body on the man for a better grip on his shoulder, but a sudden glimpse of his powerful lavender orbs would put the young lass in a state of embarrassment as a small blush creep to her face. Her friends, to her horror, smirks widely at her as they trail the two from behind, watching the young girl with an amused smirk that nearly ruined their face.

Having enough of this, what she considers, embarrassment, she attempted to free herself from the grasp of the unknown boy, whose grip is as light as feather, yet strong as the Greek God Zeus.

"Sir, I am terribly sorry, but I see no need of your aid. Please let me go alone, and release you from this burden. I am sure I am wasting your time."

The boy, however, merely gave the girl a smile that shows the upper part of his snow-white teeth and continues on leading her to the infirmary.

"I must decline, My Lady. A burden this is, I disagree, for I am doing this at my own free will and not because of pity. Please, I insist."

The boy's eyes shifted from girl to the road ahead, his smile never departing from his face, which caused the girl to blush. The spectators from behind listens intently at their brief conversation, a smirk ever-so-bright that even the sun itself could not defeat it.

The girl knew that a further argument will be pointless, as she knew that the boy has made up his mind. The girl let out a sigh, her blush never fading from her rosy cheeks.

"I see no reason to argue, so I will let you do what you wish."

The boy smirks at this as he hastens their pace. The audience from behind continues to eavesdrop, their smirks never fading.

The school nurse wasn't all that surprised to see Lacus injured, but what really surprised her was the boy beside the young girl. She knew not of the boy, but the Lavender eyes the young man held was more-or-less familiar to her. She once heard of a certain rumor that has gone about the areas of the Orb castle ground, which was a place where she served before marrying a fellow knight and bore his children, a rumor that state that a rare Lavender trait lie beneath the blood of the royals.

She had an odd feeling that this boy held some sort of significance in this country, like the young pink-haired lady who is titled the songstress of peace and hope by the people who adore the ideals of Siegel Clyne and the hidden meaning of his daughter's song. Like Miriallia, the nurse knew of the young girl's family friendship with the royal kin, and hoped that someday she will be made Queen.

The nurse would cringe in sadness for the abuse given to Lacus, and anger for the red-head Allster. She, like the rest of the Clyne supporters, detests the Allsters in many levels and wondered how they became nobles, nevertheless, a Duchy! The nurse let out a sigh as she motioned the young Clyne to one of the seats within the infirmary. She shooed almost all of Lacus's friends, with the exception of the boy and Miriallia, and locked the door behind her.

The nurse cringed at the site before her as she took a better look at Lacus. Though her cheeks remain as red as ever, a slight bluish tint bore on her left jaw line, just beside her ear. Two swollen red lines paraded from the bluish tint to the side of her nose, barely reaching it. The right side, however, told a different story, for an oval shaped bluish patch that engulfed most of her cheek was visible. It was a bit swollen.

The nurse quickly left and grab two ice-packs. The two spectators observe Lacus and Miriallia covered her mouth with her hands. Lacus noticed this and gave her a horrid look.

"Is it really that horrible?"

Miriallia was never good at lying so she gave the girl a nod. The boy, however, never notices the bruises as he keeps on staring at the cerulean pits of the young girl. He was so mesmerized at it that the bruises seem to not exist. Lacus never notices his stares as a deep frown and a small tear sleds pass her cheeks; however, she suddenly jolts as cold touches her burning cheeks.

"There, just keep on holding it and you'll be fine." The nurse gave the young girl a smile of reassurance and left the room. Lacus nodded and grab the two ice-packs that lay positioned on both her cheeks. Miriallia quickly sat beside Lacus and grab the other ice-pack on her right cheek, while the boy sat on the other side rubbing a hand on her back.

"That wench is a devil." Muttered the young boy as he continue on rubbing his hands on the young girl's back, believing that it would somehow heal her wounds.

Miriallia nodded in agreement, "I believe devil is an understatement, that female dog is a monster! The daughter of Satan! A cursed red-head Succubus! Why is she even allowed in this school, heck, even a noble!?"

This made the boy rummage his head for an answer. The Allster, he knew, are a family of radical pure Scandinavian, believing that they are the true descendents of the Aryan race. A Blue Cosmo worshiper, and a hate towards Coordinators, a new race that now blooms in full existence in a mere three decades time, that runs even deeper than the pits of Hell. The ideals of Orb have been in existence for many centuries, so why is the Blue Cosmo radicals, such as the Allster family, still in the higher sits within the peerage?

"Don't say that, Mir, I believe she's a good person." Lacus retorted to Mir's insults.

"Good? Ridiculous, physical abuse isn't close to the word _Good!_"

"Mir…" Lacus didn't know what to say in retaliation. She knew that the Allsters are evil, but she always believed that, aside from that nature, they're good people that puts the nation first than family.

The boy quickly regretted ever starting the argument as he quickly changed the subject.

"I believe the time has come for us to depart towards our respective rooms. We do not want our instructors to wonder about our absences. My Lady, I suggest you staying home, that injury are quite serious if you want to avoid embarrassment."

Without even suggesting the boy's words, she quickly darted to the bathroom and looks herself on the mirror. Though her bruises and scratch seem serious, she new that it will heal fast, for she is none near to the Natural's anatomy. Her structure and everything that makes up her body was made that of a Coordinator. She rapidly ran back to the bed, grab her purse, and back again in the bathroom.

Mir sighs at this, familiar of her antics beforehand, however the boy just gave the pink-haired girl a look of confusion and wonder, for the girl's speed is unmatched to that of a regular teenage athlete. Mir notices this and giggled.

"Don't worry; she does this all the time."

The boy whips his head to the girl, "You mean this act of abuse has been going on for a long time?"

Mir merely nodded while watching Lacus disappear behind the door of the bathroom.

The boy grew angry at this as he grabs both sides of Mir's arms, "Why did you not report this to the head mistress? Do you not value your friend's safety?"

Mir quickly snaps at the boy as she roughly shook her arms to get rid of the boy's grip "Have you not think that I have been suggesting that? We cannot easily report this without safety for the Allster has a tight grip on every student. The guards are more in favor with the Allster merely because of money, therefore reporting her deed is like signing a torture session!"

"So you are saying the Head Mistress is NOT aware of this?"

"She is not aware of it for the Secretary made sure she will not get such information. Most of the school staffs are in favor of the Allsters, making this school corrupt. We cannot do anything; it would be a miracle if the Royals were to act, but knowing them this is a trivial matter in which the public, not the Royals, must solve for themselves."

The boy kept silent at this as a feeling of remorse wash over him. He felt like a thousand bricks hit him at the same time. He never knew how the royals and the Allsters are so alike in many ways, as both are egotistical and corrupt.

Lacus came in the room, the bruises on her cheeks gone, thanks to the power of make-up, and feeling out of place as the two students refuse to acknowledge each other's presence. The boy kept his back facing on Mir, while the girl did the same, each refusing to speak to one another.

"Did I miss something?"

Both students whisk their head and shook their head as they spoke in a dry monotone voice in unison.

"No, you did not miss anything."

The girl felt some sort of tension between the two, but shrugs it off, thinking it is not her business to be curious of their problem.

"Now, shall we go?"

The two nodded and stood up. The trio thanked the nurse before leaving the infirmary and walk towards their respective class.

A little way close to their homeroom, the boy suddenly made a short stop and quickly excused himself from the group before leaving them. The girls nodded as they bid their farewells and move on to their homeroom.

Lacus looks back to see the boy walking swiftly to the exit, never stopping to wait for the automatic door to open as he roughly pushed the door with enough force to make the hinges loose. This surprised Lacus as she knew that only a bodybuilder champion can move the door open physically.

She arched an eyebrow in wonder as she halted in front of her homeroom entrance, looking back at the door where the boy exited, and gave it a worried expression before entering the room. She quickly greeted her teacher and ambles to her seat, ignoring the taunting glare from a certain red-head, as she let her thoughts wander to a certain pair of lavender orbs and the one who held the magnificence of it.

* * *

**I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you truly want me to continue with this story, reviews would be pleasant to thy muse. lol**

**Thank this following readers for the reviews I recieve and for putting this story under their favs and/or subscribing this story.**

Gundam27

Chesca=)

The-Addicted-Subscriber

perfuse

none

lacus and kira

tommieboi

Awaikage Kitsune

LelaCross

**Again, I thank those readers above. Chapter 4 will be updated sometime this week**

**'Quiet Night' one-shot will be updated sometime after valentine's day under the story 'Memoriable Songs'**


	4. Chapter 4

****

**In this chapter, Keep in mind that:.**

**1. Kira has two younger siblings. He has a twin BROTHER, not sister, and Cagalli is the youngest sibling. **

**2. The Allster family has high noble relatives, Dukes and Duchesses, in the Atlantic Federation.**

**3. Coordinators are newly evolved human species who had a population burst millenia ago. They are highly enanced humans and the Atlantic Federation hate them a passion.**

**4: Some "Naturals" in Orb hate them, that is why the Coordinations keep their "race" a secret. Only the higher ups, Nobles and Politicians, know about them and who they are. **

**5. The Uniform of Orb are still the same as the Uniform worn in the GS series. Just read and picture them having a few addition to their uniform.**

* * *

A boy of blonde heritage fixed his relaxed stature, which was leaning beside the driver's doorway of the car, into an attention as he witnessed his master's swift movement towards his direction.

"My Lord, you are-." The blonde was about to mention his master's tardiness when the brunette instantly held up his hand to cease his talking and quickly mounted himself on the passenger side. The blonde did the same as he occupies the driver's seat.

"I know I am late, so get a move on. Father holds no patience when it comes to waiting."

The blonde nodded and reared the dark azure BMW, as he drove the car to the gate that leads to the exit of the school.

* * *

"Are you sure you are alright? That wench did a number on you this time." A boy of deep curly brown hair examines the pink-haired girl, as he twists his body to face the girl. His face shows that of a concerned brother, switching his brown orbs from one side of the girl's face to the other. He was utterly surprised at the condition of her face as she held neither any signs of broken skin, unnatural position of her nose, nor any blue or purple tint that displays abuse.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine. I thank you for your concern, Tolle." Lacus gave the brunette her trademark soft smile, assuring him that her condition is fine as always.

"If you say so, you know what Lacus. I am really surprise that, though the abuse that witch gave you, you are still in perfect shape. How did you do that?" Tolle asked in wonder as he recalls the harsh treatment that Flay gave to Lacus every time they cross paths. The way she would slap and kick Lacus, he would expect some kind of black-eye or blood trailing down her nose or mouth, but to his greatest surprise, neither blood nor abnormal feature can be shown, even after minutes of abuse session.

"Are you actually human, Lacus?" Tolle joked. He knew she's human, but after seeing the perfect angelic face of Lacus, doubts rouse within him.

"Don't ask such silly questions, Tolle, of course I'm human… I'm just not like everyone else." Lacus whispered the last part; she didn't want to expose her secret to anyone, even if they are her trusted close friends. She knew that this truth might change her friend's feelings about her, and with Tolle's curious personality, she hoped he didn't hear that part, but to her horror, Tolle heard everything.

"What do you mean?"

Lacus kept quiet, paying attention to her teacher's boring lecture about Physics. She hoped that with this little time, Tolle would just shrug it off and leave her be to her thoughts, but to her dismay, Tolle repeated his previous question.

"Come on Lacus, tell me, what do you mean by 'I'm not like-'"

Lacus released a big sigh of relief as the teacher noticed Tolle's deed of not paying attention to her lecture.

"Mr. Koenig, will you please read and answer number two? I hope that, with your incredible intelligent mind, you can enlighten us with a detailed explanation of this question's answer." The teacher crossed her arms as she gave the boy a glare of annoyance.

Tolle stood up from his seat and rub the back of his neck. He grab his book and opens it at a random page, not knowing the actually page. He scratch his head in confusion as he switch from page to page, trying to find the question his teacher assigned him to.

"Uh…" With a grumble and a small apology, he slowly sat back, sinking his head deeper behind his standing book, attempting to hide his face from his giggling classmates.

"Mm hmm, thought so. Ms. Clyne, please help Mr. Koenig with this problem, for he seems to be in a world full of unicorns instead of my class."

This brought a howl of laughter from the class as Tolle sunk deeper on his seat. Lacus nodded at her teacher and stood up, as she began explaining the answer to the problem. Her thoughts, however, were still with the boy of pure lavender eyes, but she manages to answer the question properly and with professionalism in words and grammar that left the teacher in awe.

"Thank you, Ms. Clyne; you may take your seat."

Lacus thank the teacher and took her seat. She once again let her mind drift to the boy's eyes, feeling as if she has met the boy before.

* * *

Minutes flew by as slow as the relay of a turtle, as the BMW made a halt right in front of the gate. The driver of the said car acknowledged himself to the military guards by the both sides of the gate, as they stood at an alert phrase when the car came by. The guards saluted immediately when the blonde brief them of his rank, code number, and a branch he serves, indicating that he is part of them and of higher rank and position, and then opens the gate for the driver to enter.

As the car made a swift turn, directed by the road that rotates its direction about the fountain on the center, and halted in front of a row of marbled colossal statues that leads to the entrance of the mansion. The driver immediately exits the car and sprints to the other side, opening the door for the brunette to exit. The blonde bows as he holds the door.

The brunette departs the vehicle, thanking Edward for the ride, and ambles towards a trail of marbled pavement.

Two guards that were stationed on both sides of the colossal mahogany door saw the brunette and blonde walking towards them and immediately open the doubled door. The brunette notices the difference in their uniforms from the regular uniform that soldiers wore and knew that his father is here, for their uniform can only be worn when the King is located in a non-tightly-secured area, when a battle or war is eminent, to capture or seize a high-class individual or group, or to arrest any individual or group with the King at present.

Their uniform were decorated in a unique blue and white Orb military uniform that were designed specifically for the royal guards, which can be identified by the silver and gold armor plating on the shoulders, two Orb Logos on both sides of the collar, and a tag on their right shoulder indicating the Royal Guard motto of "Live not for thy self, but for thy country" with an eagle and lion. They wore little armor, as shown with only a high-tech gold and silver gladiator style helmet, in replacement for the regular combat helmet, and steel Light Cavalry Saber mounted on the left side of their waist. Though they may appear a bit medieval, the modern ages did not fail to appear in them, as shown with a HK45 mounted on their right waist and a XM8 hanging on their front.

The brunette walks through the door, acknowledging the guard's presence, and halted in front of the old-man that dismissed the Duke of Artemis not too long ago.

"Welcome back, my Lord, your presence is needed at the Study Room." Kira nodded and instantly marched to the study room, as the old-man need not to remind the brunette of his Majesty's existence in his mansion, for he knew that his Lord has been aware of it after his immediate disappearance. The Blonde looked at the old man with a worried expression for he knew this will not be pretty. The old-man thought the same as they exchange gazes before separating to abide their directives.

Kira hasten his movement as he pass through many halls that leads to the Study Room. The more he passes one hall, the more guards became present, and he knew he was close to his destination. By the amount of guards his father brought, he knew something was up, and thought nothing until he reached his destination. He finally arrived to a hall that directly leads to the Study Room and witnessed a single royal guard.

By the uniform the guard wore, he knew right away who it was and immediately smiles. The guard wore the same as the rest of the royal guards, but with an addition. Instead of a Gladiator helmet, a Trojan Steel helmet with a white plum rests on his right arm, as it is forbidden to wear any items that cover most of the head within the homes of the nobles. And finally, in replacement with some of the weapons, a Heavy Cavalry saber rests on his left waist and on his right a Colt 45, his favorite weapon, lies within his black holsters.

The guard immediately recognizes the boy, smiles, and gave him a brief bow.

"It is truly an honor to once again see my pupil. Has the days been well to you, kid?"

Kira howled a small laughter and halts in front of him, taking his left hand and shakes it with his right.

"Indeed, a truly pleasant sight to meet my mentor once again. Has been yours as good as mine, Sir Mu La Flaga?"

"I wish I could say yes, but well… you know." The guard rubbed the back of his head, as memories of his attempt to swoon a certain woman results to a negative effect, truly a horrid day that was for him.

Kira laughs at this and patted him on the shoulder, "I hope you were successful, but after witnessing your feats before, I don't think you were able to achieve it hm?"

The guard faked a laugh as he lightly punched his shoulder, "Har har, how amusing that was."

"You do know you just signed a death penalty?" Kira rubbed his shoulders, indicating the reason for the said punishment, but the guard knew the young Lord will not uphold his death penalty.

"Funny. Anyway, His Majesty has been awaiting your presence. If I were you, I would go inside before seeing a blood vessel of his pop."

"I see, so he is not in a pleasant mood?"

"What do you think?"

Kira pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumbing before letting out a sigh and muttered, "Joy."

Mu laughed at this before opening the door for him. He gave the brunette a thumb up as he enters and closed the door behind the Young Lord.

Before Kira could take four full steps, a loud booming voice echoed throughout the room, making the brunette jump a little. He may be shocked at the sudden tone, but his expression did not alter a bit, for it remain the same after entering this room, cold and emotionless as a rock.

"Seat down!" The Voice commanded.

Kira did as he was told and sat on a vacant sofa beside another single-couch positioned in front of a hearth. His father stood in an erect position, grasping the jeweled grip of his gold Napoleon Sword, in front of the massive window, overlooking the magnificence of the mansion front yard. He wore the same as the rest of the Royal guards, but instead of silver and gold armor plating on the shoulders, it was full gold with little silver, and he wore a cape with the Orb symbol on the back.

"I am deeply disappointed in you, Kira." His father growled.

"And I am disappointed in you as well, Father." Kira growled while staring at the painting above the hearth.

"Silence you disgraceful boy! What you did is uncalled for, to think you are my son, how humiliating."

"What is so humiliating about leaving your premises!? Can't I leave your home, as how a child leaves his parents?"

"That's how it is, you are still a child and you cannot leave! Know your place in society, Kira; know your position in the family. You will soon succeed me as King; therefore you must start behaving like one!"

"Why can't my brother be King? I do NOT want to be King, give the position to him!"

"You know full well how he is, that ungrateful child who mindlessly commit acts of humiliation and selfishness. Surely such behavior is fitted for King? I think not."

"That doesn't make him any different than you father, you are the same as him."

This caught the King's attention as he whips his head away from the window and stared in anger at his son, who was still gazing at the picture above the hearth.

"What did you say?" The King gritted his teeth in anger, urging his son to repeat what he said.

"You are no different from him father, like they say 'Like Father, Like Son' you are as selfish as him."

"_Like father, like Son_ how absurd! If you so believe such philosophy, surely that makes you selfish as well, considering you are of my flesh and blood."

"I deny it, I am not like you father."

This angers the King as he rushed to his son's side and grabs his collar.

"You speak false, boy; I have done many deeds that benefit the nation. What makes you say I am selfish!?"

Kira roughly pulled himself away from his father and glared at him with hate. He never truly loved his father, ever since that day.

"How preposterous the idea of marriage with the Allsters, you know better than anyone else how they are, why so suddenly, the acceptance of unification with our family and theirs. What is the reason behind it?"

"Boy, are you blind? Are you truly that naïve? The Allsters has riches and land that would benefit the nation in many levels, can you not see that? What you did was selfish, therefore YOU are selfish, not I."

"Is truly money and land for the nation the real reason? Or is it to make a deal of colonization within the Atlantic Federation, knowing that the Allsters has relatives of high position within that nation. And then use the colony to secretly build a military base and conquer the Federation. How selfish is that father? You are no different from brother and the Allsters, what you are doing IS selfish."

The King, through blazing fury, was about to strike his son with the back of his sword, when a sudden attack hit within him. His internal became numb and his heart began beating madly, his brain did not function well as his body failed to function, causing him to drop to the floor. Kira suddenly became worried and helped his father to one the couches. Though he may hate his father, he is still his father and the one who helped create him, aside from his father.

"Father, are you all right?" Kira whispered, sitting beside his father who laid he shut his eyes and rub his chest, to ease the tension within him. When his heart beating slows down, he quickly grab a glass of water that sat on the side table near the sofa and devoured the liquid. He then released a tensed breath and sighs, patting his chest and relaxed. He closed his eyes and pulled his head back, resting it on one part of the sofa.

"I have little time in this world, Kira."

Kira listens intently as he remains silent and watches his father slightly struggle to breath.

"I have little time that is why I want you to marry the Allsters. Yes, it is true that I want you to marry the young Allster for colonization, but I wish for that colony to be a start of a friendly treaty with the Federation. With that colony, I wish for Orbians and Atlanticans to live together in harmony, as nations together may live in harmony."

"But that is not all; I just want you to be happy. Knowing that I have little time, you are still underage to be King, and the underage Kingship law still exists. Your youth will be stripped from you if you remain a lone King that is why I want a suitable noble to be Queen to assist you of obstacles to come. I know you are the most responsible and valiant successor, one who will someday be a great King and you can overcome the obstacles alone. But that comes in a price, and that is your happiness. You will not have any time to find a bride once you become King."

"And you believe that the Allster is suited to be Queen, suited to make me happy?"

"Yes."

"Father, have you gone blind to them? They detest the commoners, if she is to be made Queen, surely slavery will be inevitable. The female Allster is as dumb as a rock, how can you consider that she will make a fine Queen?"

"You are King, you can prevent it. And you can teach her the ways of a true Queen."

"I do not wish for her to be my bride." With this said, Kira suddenly had flashbacks of his encounters in White Symphony.

"Then who do you believe is fitted to be Queen, to be your wife?"

Kira smiles, as a young woman with long-flowing pink hair flashed in his eyes.

"Have you forgotten the Prime Minister's Daughter?"

This caught the Kings attention as he sat up a little. "You mean the young songstress?"

"Yes her, I wish for her to be my Queen and wife."

"How can you be so sure? What if she is the same as the Allster? I care for the Prime Minister as a brother, but I know not of his daughter. I have met her, but I believe her angelic smile is a mask to hide her hideous self."

"Father, are you truly that pessimistic? I believe she is the one, however I must ask for your approval in this."

The King hesitated a bit but later smiles. Request from his son is as rare as diamonds, therefore he trusts him.

"What is it my son?"

With a serious face, he gave his father a face of a determined love-struck man.

"I wish to attend as a student in White Symphony." Though he already submitted himself in the school, he wish for his father to be aware of it so pressure of hiding himself from his father will not happen; He has already many things to worry about, like the Allsters for example.

The King was taken a back by the request. He knew his son is an embarking Ph-D student, but going back to high school, he must have lost his mind.

"White Symphony, are you mad? You are already-"

"Embarking in a Ph-D degree, I know, but the songstress attends to that school… and so does that red-head wench Allster." He muttered the last part, but his father heard him and chuckled a bit.

"Ah, I see… I understand. I approve, but you must NOT let anyone know of your position. Keeping you in a low profile from the media and the country does have its benefits." The King chuckles at this but later became serious. "Do not endanger yourself, Kira, Atlantican spies and assassins are within our country. Do not let them become suspicious of you."

"I understand father." Kira shook his father's hand and stood up. He was about to leave when he remembered something.

"Oh and father, why did you bring nearly one-fourth of the royal guards to my premises, knowing I already have enough guards for myself?"

The King chuckled at this and leaned his arm on one of the arms of the sofa and places his cheek on the back of his hand.

"Your sister will be living with you until you find your bride. I believe that a female presence is needed to boost your need for a wife. I trust she will do a fine job with you, and it will be a silent gift for the castle. With your lack of presence within our home, quarrels between your brother and sister are becoming an everyday event… It is rather annoying."

Kira stood still in stun, he feared his sister in many ways.

"Father… is this your way of punishing me?"

A servant entered the room and offered the King a cup of tea, which he happily accepted and took a small sip of the contents. With his lip nearly touching the edge of the cup, he smiles and mumbled an answer.

"You could put it that way. I am still upset with your actions. I have spoiled you too much and I believe this is a fitting punishment for a future great King such as yourself."

Kira cringe at this and sighs. Before he exits the room, he grumbled and bows.

"Sometimes I think you are a Devil, but considering how you are, you truly are indeed a devil."

As Kira left the room, the King chuckles a bit and sips his tea, he then smiles and whispered, "Thank you." to his son.

* * *

Mu was sticking his ears on the door, but when it sudden opens and Kira became present, he quickly stood in an attention and smiles at the Prince.

"Sometimes I wonder … how you manage to ease a furious king with words and not action."

Kira pats the guards shoulder and smiles before walking away.

"It's a matter of skill, my friend, try learning it; you might find it useful in the future. Especially with your… lady friend."

Mu laughs at this and bows at the prince.

When Kira arrives at the main entrance room, the old-man greets his master with a bow.

"I have prepared your departure, my Lord."

"Thank you, Mr. Roberts."

As Kira mounts the vehicle, he gave his father, who was overlooking the massive window of the study room, a smile and a wave as his father did the same.

The King watches as his son exits the premises and sighs.

'_I am proud of you my son.'_

Unknown to him, a guard watches intently at the back of the King.

'_The Songstress hm? This will be of use to the Lord."_

_

* * *

_

**I am terribly sorry for the delay! I have so many things to do, what with school ending this coming month and I have summer leadership camp after the school year ends. Please bare with me, my fellow readers, the next chapter will be updated soon... but I cannot promise any speedy updates, so please be patient.**

**Alright, so that was a little bit of suspence, don't you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lunch ended and Lacus, along with her loyal friends, ambles down the hall to their first period of their afternoon classes, chattering amongst each other and conversing over the latest rumor like any normal teenagers in high school would do.

Sometime in between their conversation, Lacus would gaze into the unknown, wondering about something… or someone. Unfortunately her friends thought of this as some sort of sickness and attempt to bring her to the infirmary, but Miriallia, aware of the true reason behind the pink haired girl's gazed form, shooed their worried friends away and urge them to go to their assigned classes.

Lacus wasn't aware of this, never taking mind of the smirk Miriallia had on her face, and continues to stroll down the hallway to her class.

A few inches away from the door, Miriallia patted the pink songstress on the back and winked at her, before leaving.

Finally returning to the living, Lacus was not able to comprehend the smirk on her friend's face as she shrugs it off and enters her class.

As always, her first afternoon class was as loud as a banshee's cry, nearly breaking her eardrum at the screams and yells of the girls and the annoying voices of the singing young men. She ignored all the noise as she gave all of her classmates a warm smile and a small wave at the singing men, who stop singing to devour the sight of the goddess as a small drool slide from their mouths.

Lacus stop before her seat and put her stuff down before occupying it. She did so in a graceful manner that most men ignore what they were doing and watch the small and simple movement from the goddess.

Before she could even grab a pen from her desk, a party of men surrounded her. All of which are admirers and hitch-hikers as they shove gifts and flowers to her while at the same time asking her for a date. The question mingled with the other question that it almost sounded like loud mumble, but Lacus knew exactly what they were asking and politely declined.

The group of men groaned as they handed her paper after paper of their phone numbers before going back to their seats when the teacher arrived.

"I know you all love Lacus, but could you please do this OUTSIDE my class?"

This made the pink-haired girl giggle a bit.

The teacher nodded at the girl and placed his things on his desk. Before he could take a single step close to his chair, the door suddenly opens revealing a red-head girl. Lacus whimpered at the sight of the red-head.

"Ms. Allster, though you may be the daughter of the Duke, that does not make you the Duchess of this school, now seat down. You are late." The teacher mounted himself on his seat and pointed at the desk the red-head was assigned to.

"Don't talk to me like that, you peasant, or I'll have daddy get rid of you. I will soon be Queen so you better start giving me respect." Flay swipe her hand on the side of her hair, whisking it away from her face whilst gesturing an unpleasant sign to the teacher.

"Stop speaking nonsense, Ms. Allster, now seat down or I'll have you sent to the chairwoman for your redundant gesture."

Flay whip her head to her side and strolls down the row of seats. Once she passes Lacus, she gave the girl a harsh nudge on her shoulder and continues her way to her seat. Lacus release an inaudible hiss as her shoulder throb a bit.

The teacher waited for a while as the young Allster occupies her seat and motion for his students to stand up. All stand, but Flay, as they pledge their allegiance to the Orb flag and once again mounted on their seat. The teacher stood up and walk towards the door, where he pokes his head outside for a while and retreated back. All the while leaving his students confused.

The teacher stood behind his desk.

"Good afternoon class, today we have two new additions to our school. They are student transferees from Heliopolis. I know you find it awkward for them to transfer from such a wealthy place, but I believe you'll find both of them an interesting addition to our community."

The teacher motioned someone from the open door and Flay and Lacus's eyes widens.

A boy of deep brown messy hair and amazingly blended lavender eyes emerge from the door, stopping beside the teacher's desk, followed by a boy with neatly combed spiky blonde hair and equally amazing blue eyes, they both wore of course the school uniform.

Lacus was beyond flabbergasted, the brunette, she just met him a few moments ago! The thought of him in her class, heck even as a transferee, was beyond her mind, for she thought of him as some random student of this school. She continued to give the emotionless boy her big stunned blue eyes, as the shock never did cease to stop.

Flay, however, was thinking the complete opposite, for a small smirk was evident in her mouth. God only knows what she was thinking, or maybe planning, at that moment as her smirk grew even wider that her cheeks might rip apart.

The teacher noticed the expression on the pink haired girl, as it was unnatural for the songstress to be so overly shocked, and thought of this as amusing and wondered what the outcome might be in the future. He also noticed that a vacant seat is present right beside the songstress and an idea popped in his mind. Before he plans to execute his small plan, he gestured the brunette and blonde to introduce themselves to his class.

The brunette never took notice the simple gesture from the teacher, as his eyes planted themselves on a certain female as he struggles himself to keep his current posture and not ogle at the songstress. Sure that he has seen her at close proximity and the beauty of the songstress that nearly cast the boy with heart-struck eyes before, but a single unnatural movement in his supposed emotionless face might make the blonde beside him worry.

Unfortunately, the blonde took notice of the ignorant action from the brunette, as the blonde trail where the brunette was looking. He shook a bit at the familiarity of the girl, but shrugs it off and later glares at her, thinking that it's some other girl who might use the brunette to do her biddings and other things.

Not wanting to keep the teacher waiting, the blonde introduce himself first.

"Good day everyone, my name is Edward Smith." He softly nudged the brunette.

Feeling something on his left arm, he glance at Edward and then at the songstress. Then finally, a small smile slowly forms on his face as he formally introduces himself with a bow.

"I humbly bid everyone a merry morning. I am Kira Hibiki; it is truly a pleasure to meet everyone."

The teacher watched as the boy retreated back to his former position. Somehow he has this nudging feeling that he had met this boy before, but shrugs it off and nodded at them. The teacher patted the shoulders of the two.

"It is also a pleasure to have you two with us. Now, let me assign you two to your seats so we may start our class." The teacher pats the shoulder of Edward and pointed at the vacant seat beside Flay.

"Mr. Smith, I hope you do not mind seating over there."

Edward took notice of Flay and knew exactly who she is. A small groan left his mouth and hesitantly nodded at the teacher.

"Y-yes, it is fine."

Flay saw the teacher pointing at the direction beside her and groaned. She didn't want the blonde to seat beside her. Even though she thinks he's almost equally hot as the brunette, but that's only 'almost' to her and not the original and perfect one.

The blonde marched towards the seat and occupies it, never taking mind at the glare from the red-head beside him.

Flay glared at him as if he's the most hated person in the world. She released an 'hmpt' and continues to stare seductively at Kira, who was totally ignoring her.

The teacher for a while for the blonde to seat and faced Kira, he then did the same to the brunette and pointed at the empty desk beside Lacus.

A small smirk immediately makes his way on his mouth. Lacus's cheeks, however, turned a rosy crimson shade. She was rather confused that this boy has this kind of affect in her. She has met many boys who are almost or all equally handsome as Kira, but somehow she felt as if he's different from the rest of the men she met before.

The funny thing about this situation goes to Flay. She was steaming hot fumes through her ears as she knew exactly where the teacher was pointing at. Her face grew a very dark red when she saw the smirk from the brunette and the blush from the songstress.

Edward chuckled at the expression the red-head shown, but was slightly disappointed at the brunette. Though she didn't know what it was, he has this weird feeling about the girl. It was neither bad nor good, just a tugging unknown feeling, but to be more caution, he was seeing her as suspicious.

The pencil between Flay's fingers nearly snaps in two, when the brunette slowly saunters to the seat he was given at the same time locking eyes with the songstress. She has to do something to break them up before a relationship starts between them, but how will she go about it?

Then an idea struck her head, besides… another record of sleeping with another man wouldn't be bad, not bad at all. It will merely increase her reputation and popularity, and the songstress will be avoiding him because of the cause. A grin makes her way on her face.

'_Let's make this a race, Clyne. Let's see who will be the first.'_

And the brunette made his way to his seat, never taking his eyes off the songstress. He gave her a small smile and uttered, "Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you once again, my lady."

Lacus was still too shock to answer, as she gave him a nod. Kira chuckled at this, embarrassing the songstress, and offered a hand shake.

The girl look from the boy, to his hand, and then to the boy again, his eyes were as sincere as his father, and she liked that. Lacus smiles at the boy and accepted his offer, shaking his eyes while whispered, "Hello, Mr. Hibiki, a pleasure to meet you again.

* * *

The last period room was rather empty, aside from a packing brunette and songstress, and a blonde who was leaning against the wall, obviously waiting for the brunette.

As Kira packs the last items, he was about to leave when a small bell-chime like voice called for him.

"Um… Mr. Hibiki."

The brunette smiles at the formality from the girl and turns around. He walks closer to her and places a hand on his hip in a false scolding like pose.

"Did I not tell you before to call me Kira?"

Lacus looks down and apologies, but a hand cupped her chin and pulls it up. Blue meets Lavender, as the female blushes at the sincerity in them as well as the smile on his face.

"An apology is not needed. What is it, Ms. Lacus?"

The girl looks away, a bit embarrassed, but a debt must be repaid, as it was dishonorable for the Clyne family to leave any debts unpaid.

"Um… I was wondering… I have this, get-together party, tomorrow, and I was wondering if you could join me."

The brunette smiles at this and let go of the songstress. He sat on one of the desk and puts his attention to the girl. The blonde notices the conversation, but merely ignores it. From the obvious blush from the songstress, Edward does not see her as a threat… yet.

Kira once again smiles at Lacus. "And what do I owe the pleasure of being invited?"

"As thanks… for saving me back then." The songstress shivered at the memory. This went noticeable by Kira as a small frown emerges from his mouth. He sighs and thought for a moment.

From what he can tell, his schedules are clear for tomorrow- no meetings, no family visit. He brought his hand on his chin, closing his eyes in thought with a small smile plastered on his face. He stayed that way for a while, letting the girl's patience grew weary, and faced the girl.

It was truly amusing for him. The pleading look on Lacus's face would resemble that of Aphrodite's distress and he find it rather adorable. Kira drops down from the desk and walks over to Lacus. He then grabs her right hand and kissed the front of it, causing an immense blush to form on her face.

Kira looks up while holding her hand and gave her another smile.

"I would love to join your… get-together party."

Lacus was too stunned to answer, but when Kira lets go of her hand, she snaps from her previous demeanor. She gave him a thankful smile and gave him an invitation card.

Kira gladly accepts it. He once again kissed her hand and bows, before turning around and leaving the room. Lacus just stares at the door where Kira just exited while rubbing the hand he just kissed. She let a small smile form on her mouth before leaving the room.

* * *

**I know, wholeheartedly, that mistakes can be clearly seen in this chapter, and I want to apologize for that. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be updated soon.**

**Please remember that there is a poll on my profile, concerning Kira and Lacus. Please feel free to come by and visit my profile to submit one of the 5 choices.**

**Again, I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers out there and please send me a review, the more reviews I get, the better chance you might get to read the next chapter sooner than usual.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The day was like a leisure walk to an open grassy plain of blue grass, the sticky wind mingled with the scent of salt, and the voices from afar intertwine with birds of the seas and the splashing of waves… so Lacus thought, as she took in a massive ocean air into her, savoring the scent, though this was not her first time.

She sat at one of the edges of the docks, home to a cluster of yachts of all kinds, waiting for her invited friends for the awaited get-together party; this was a tradition her clique created a few years back when they created an unbreakable bond of friendship.

She waited patiently enjoying the scenery, as she swings her feet on the air as she overlook the oceanic horizon, where the sun shown itself at dawn and later slumbers beneath the sea. She adores the sea as she adores her friends, for the sea was like another figure to come to when her emotions are down. That is why, as this year's hostess for the party, she preferred this place as the setting for the party, rather than her mansion.

The songstress sighs as she flops back, lying down on the docks and looking at the clear blue sky above with little clouds of random shapes and sizes. She began observing them, pin pointing on the shapes and figures the clouds form, and naming them as she go from one to another. Her fingers trace the edges of the clouds and mumbled their names as figures form to familiar shapes.

She giggled a bit as she pictured a cloud of Miriallia holding a wooden roller and hitting a cloud Tolle on the head for his idiotic ways. And then another figure formed itself beside it, it was her father. She could easily picture the cloud of her father's figure, standing aloft above a pedestal and delivering a speech of some sort, probably another of his peace negotiations or reformations.

As she picture one cloud to the other, she stumbles upon a cloud that made her heart bit a million times a second. It was his cloud, no mistake about that. The cloud formed the side-view of a face, almost a close resemblance to his side-face. The clouds perfectly shaped nose, almost resembles his nose. The perfectly shape lips and broad chin, made her think that it was truly him up there, and the cloud's messy hair mirror's his. She could easily picture the cloud painted, fitted to his color. The cloud slowly drifts to another cloud that shapes like another side-view of a face, this time it faced the opposite side of where his face look.

She could easily familiarize the cloud, as the cloud's nose was very feminine. An elegant swirl of clouds formed the locks of hair, and with the looks of it, it almost resembles her hairstyle during one of her formal dinners. She thought for a moment, and then it struck her. The clouds features mirror's HER face. She watched in utter surprise as the lips of the male cloud slowly drift to the lips of the other cloud.

With so much shock in her system, she abruptly sat up, breathing hard than normal. She brought a hand on her chest, feeling the racing pulse of her heart, and the other hand on one of her cheeks, feeling her burning skin from her blush.

When everything, but her burning cheeks, returned to normal, she brought her head up and found that the two clouds finally collided, making both clouds merge and form an abnormal shape.

She brought her head down, sighing, and stood up. She stretched a bit and turned around, walking towards the nearest beach house.

As she enters the beach house, she was greeted by her best friend with his surprise hugs.

"Lacus, what a surprise!" The man squealed as he tightens his hold on Lacus, who was nearing suffocation due to his friend's immense bear hug.

The boy noticed the lack of breathing from his friend and looks down, only to gasp at the color of Lacus's face, which was unnatural blue.

"Lacus, are you alright?" The boy never took notice of his hold on Lacus, as he tightens his hug in his way of concern. Lacus, however, hits the boy's forearm, gesturing to let go of her, but to the dense mind of the boy, he just arched an eyebrow at her.

"Alex… can't… breath." Lacus whispered in a struggling tone, gasping for air as her vision slowly blur and her lungs tightens.

Alex looks at her for a moment and then let go of her with a horrid expression.

As Lacus flops down to the floor and coughs, Alex right away went to her side and rubs her back.

"I am really sorry, Lacus, I didn't know it was too tight for you."

Lacus looks up and gave him a small smile, while coughing a little bit.

"It's alright… I know you didn't mean it."

Alex gave Lacus an appreciated smile, as he help Lacus up and leads her to one of the seats near the counter.

Lacus sat on one of the seat, and Alex took the other beside her, as he rang a small bell from the counter.

"Well, what do ye want?" A ruff old, but huge muscular man, walk towards the duo with a glass on his hand and a cloth on the other. He had a look of, what Alex calls him, a pirate, what with his ruff grey mane of a beard with a matching ruff grey hair. He had an eye-patch on his left eye and a scar across it. His body was built, but he had a huge beer-fat on him. When Lacus came into his view, he instantly smirks and walked towards her, leaning against the counter and pulled out a few drinks from below it.

"Why if it isn't the young Miss Clyne, beautiful as ever, what do I owe the pleasure of your divine visit?"

Lacus giggled "Well, hello Mr. Walker, I just came by to visit. How are you doing with your new shop?"

Mr. Walker pulled out two glasses from below the counter and popped open two bottles of liquor and one 12-litre bottle of coke. He then filled both glasses with coke and one of them with both of the liquor contents.

"Everything's going well, Ms. Clyne, I really must thank your father for being so considerate and giving us his vacation house to use as a shop."

He handed one of the glasses to Lacus and look at her.

"You and Alex deserve it for saving us back then." Lacus thank the old man and grab the glass. She was about to drink it when she smelt liquor in her glass.

Lacus slowly puts her glass down and gave Mr. Walker a playful glare. The old man laughs at this and handed her the other glass, as Lacus thank him. Before she drinks it, she took a whiff of her drink, and when no odor of liquor was present, she drank it.

The old man took the other glass with liquor and drank it half way.

"Really? Well, as a thank you present, you and your family or friends are free to eat here whenever you want."

Lacus stop drinking and stares at the man. "Oh, please I must refuse, that is too much."

Mr. Walker glares at Alex, who was seen attempting to steal the drink from the man, and drank the whole content, leaving Alex to whimper and pout.

"Don't worry, besides, we don't mind. Also, here's an advice for you and your father. Do some maintenance on your yacht before sailing; you don't want another engine failure and being stranded in the vast ocean hm?"

Lacus giggled at this and nodded. "We'll keep that in mind."

Lacus thank the old man for the drink and bid goodbye to both of them. Before she turn and leave, a hand grabs one of her wrists and a timid voice called her name.

"Um… Lacus?"

Lacus turns around and look at Alex. She nearly gave the boy a hug for his doggy face, but the look on the old man beside Alex made her re-think of her action.

Mr. Walker gave the young Clyne a serious look, as he gently nudged Alex's forearm. Alex looks at the old man and then back at Lacus, who was looking at him with curiosity.

"Um… if you don't mind, can I accompany you to whatever place you go?"

Lacus look at him and then at the old man, who was smiling at her as if urging her to say yes. She looks back at Alex and smiles at him.

"Of course you can, however I might leave you later on for I have a yacht to attend."

Alex beams at this, "I don't mind."

Lacus gave him a smile and exits the house, followed by Alex who had a small smile on his face.

The old man behind them had a very hopeful look as he watch Alex and Lacus disappear behind the door.

* * *

Just as they exit the shop and walk a few meters away from the docks, a navy blue BMW settles on one of the parking lots and out came two male figures.

Lacus instantly recognizes them and walk faster to the docks where they would meet. Alex was confused at the hastiness of the girl and struggles to keep up with her.

When Lacus arrived at the docks, another car came by and parked beside the BMW. She immediately identifies the car and waves at it when three teenagers came out from it. The trio saw Lacus waving at them and smiles, as they walk towards her.

The two men, however, were quick on their feet and were already a few feet closer to Lacus. The brunette of the duo stood in front of Lacus, who was already blushing, and kissed her hand. He then settled beside her and smiles at the incoming trio.

The look on the trio's faces where like a mix of shock and amusement, what with their smirk, and Lacus knew they saw the whole kissing-on-the-hand scene.

As they stopped in front of Lacus, Miriallia immediately went on teasing her. "So, did we miss something between you two or what?"

Lacus turns around, hiding her blush, causing the group to laugh. She was about to say something when she noticed her male best friend coming towards them. She right away waved at him and gestured for him to come.

Alex was a bit hesitant at first when he saw the group, but when he and Kira caught each other's eyes, he became suspicious and a bit of… jealous.

Lacus never noticed the suspicious glare from Alex and continues to motion for him to come.

Not wanting to keep her waiting, Alex sprints off.

When he came to a stop in front of Lacus, he was immediately pulled by the girl.

"Alex, I want you to meet my friends."

Alex nodded and gulped. He was never too charismatic enough to social with others, that is why he was considered a little brother to Lacus, and his shyness always gets the better of him when meeting new people.

The whole group walks towards Alex, with the exception of Kira and Edward. Kira had an emotionless look on his face when he first saw Alex, and Edward deemed him a threat.

Miriallia noticed this but was more curious with Kira's unusual expression. Since their argument at the school infirmary, her feelings towards the brunette were neutral, but she has always seen him as a very charming man, as well as a gentleman, mostly around Lacus.

Lacus was too oblivious at this and was more persistent in introducing Alex to her friends. She believed that he would be accepted to the group and hoped that he'll be part of the party. She grabs Alex's shoulders and gestured to a brunette with curly hair.

"Alex, this is Tolle Koenig. Tolle, this is Alex Walker."

Alex had a good feeling about the boy and smiles. Tolle felt the same and offered him a hand shake. "Hi, Alex, it's nice to meet a friend of Lacus."

Alex accepted the offer and shook his hand. "Likewise, a friend of Lacus is a friend of mine, I hope you're day is as good as Lacus's?"

He nodded. Tolle felt something about this man, but it wasn't a negative feeling, more like a feeling as if Lacus is more than a friend to this boy.

Lacus was happy that the two of them got along, so she moved to her other male friend.

"And this is Kuzzey Buskirk."

Alex lets go of Tolle's hand and offered it to Kuzzey, who accepted it. They both shook hands with a smile.

Miriallia, not wanting to feel left out, ignores the strange atmosphere of Kira and slaps Kuzzey's hand off Alex's and shook the stunned boy's hand.

"Hi! My name is Miriallia Haw. I'm the BFF of Lacus; it's nice to meet you. Are you Lacus's boyfriend?"

This caught Kira's attention and turn to look at Alex.

Lacus and Alex blushed at this and avoided looking each other, but not wanting to be rude to the girl, he answered the question.

"N-no…we're just friends."

Kira smiles at this, relieved at the fact, but he still sees him as a threat.

Miriallia noticed the look of Kira and smirks. She pretended to be disappointed and shook her head.

"Well, that's just too bad. And I thought you two would make a good couple. I mean like, look at you two…" Miriallia pointed at Alex and then at Lacus. This caught the other's attention and listens to Mir. Kira however was close to anger and gave Alex a glare.

"- You two are almost a perfect couple."

Lacus inched away from Alex and move closer to Edward, who moved away from her. Alex, however, perked his head up and looks at Mir with a hopeful look, which disgust Kira. "Really… I-I mean… thanks?"

Having enough of the embarrassment, Lacus moved the introduction to Kira.

"Alex?" Alex looks at Lacus with a blush, but later glares when she put a hand on Kira's shoulder.

"This is Kira Hibiki; he's a transferee from Heliopolis and a new friend, along with Edward Smith."

Lacus, instead of placing a hand on Edward, patted him on the shoulders and return that same hand to Kira's shoulders.

Alex didn't like the way she placed her hand on Kira and offered his hand to him for a shake, hoping that, with the distances from between them, Kira would move away from Lacus to shake his hand.

Kira, however, didn't budge as he merely nodded, along with Edward, acknowledging his offer.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Walker."

Alex just nodded, "And a Pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Hibiki."

Lacus look from Alex to Kira with a smile, thinking that the two like each other's company. She slaps her hands together, catching the group's attention and breaking the invincible conflict between Kira and Alex.

"Now that we all are gathered, Alex, would you like to join us in our party?"

Alex beamed at this, as a small plot formed in his head. With his presence near Lacus, he will surely make it his priority to make Kira stay no where near Lacus. Kira, however, looked at her with horrid eyes,

"Sure, but where?"

"Why at my yacht, of course. It's a two day vacation to the sea!"

Alex shrugs his shoulders and walk towards Lacus. "Alright…" He then offered his arms to Lacus, who accepted it, and wraps her arms around it. "Shall we go?"

Lacus nodded and walk towards her yacht. The group followed behind, with the exception of Kira and Edward, who sent daggers to Alex's back. They both have this strange feeling about the boy and they don't like it.

Edward faced Kira and whispered, "My Lord, can you not feel the eerie aura of the boy?"

Kira nodded and trail behind the group, "I can feel it too, Edward, be cautious… around him."

"What about the girl, sir?"

"Leave her be, just keep an eye on the boy."

"As you wish."

* * *

Blended within the crowd not too far away from the docks, a man dressed in white sleeve-less shirt and swim boxers, glimpse through a local telescope with a smirk plastered on his face.

"So that is where they are going, I must inform Lady Flay right away."

* * *

**... Ok, I was planning on making this chapter longer but I change my mind. I won't promise anything, but I will try to make the next chapter longer... **

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter, now what do you think is going to happen? What is Alex's intentions... will Lacus pick Alex over Kira in the future? What's going to happen during that little vacation in the yacht?**

**Please remember that this is a KIRA AND LACUS fanfic, so no flames what so ever... thank you.**

**If the reviews, and the number of reviews, please me... I will update the next chapter sooner than usual. **

**Thank you again to all the readers and reviewers out there and again, please R&R, thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Yacht was like a floating mansion, having all the necessities needed for both the pleasure and entertainment, suited for high class people, and of course food of all kinds. Chefs, Maids, Servants, Securities, and, though they may be under aged, Bartenders were already assigned in the yacht.

Kira stood before the window within the yacht as Edward move to and fro, arranging their small bags of clothing and other miscellaneous things, and watch intently at the group outside. They were on the second level of the yacht, where most of the bedrooms were located. Outside, where Kira can easily witness, were the main deck.

The main deck had both a big Pool and two Jacuzzis, with glass tables and matching elegant stainless steel seats. It was like any typical mansion patio area, with the exception of grass and trees.

On the deck carries the group, who chatted happily with each other, enjoying their time as if they were actually in a vacation within a ferry. Kira merely gazes at them, observing how the teenagers instantly turn into young children, which amused him.

His eyes locked intently at them, when he witnessed the pink-haired noble walking towards the group, followed by Alex, who was trailing just a few feet behind her, his eyes immediately turned dark at the sight of the boy.

* * *

Lacus exits the first level, after conversing with the captain of the yacht, and ambles towards her playful friends. Alex wasn't far too behind, as he just left the elevator and saw the retreating Lacus.

"Hey Lacus, wait up!"

Lacus stop and look behind, and smiles at the sprinting Alex.

"Oh, hey Alex." Lacus greeted as she continues walking to her friends.

Alex finally catches up to her and walks beside her. He rubs the back of his head and let his brown eyes trail at the oblivious pink-haired princess. He observed her from bottom to top, almost drooling at the beauty of the princess.

When he thought that Lacus saw him, he quickly turned away, hiding his blush of embarrassment.

"So… uh… Lacus, what are you planning to do today? I mean like, I know you're the host of the party and all, but do you have some free time later today?"

Lacus giggled at the shyness in his tone. He never ceases to make her giggle, and she found that rather cute. Lacus thought for a moment while walking and smiles at Alex.

"Actually, I'm kind of busy the whole day, but I do have some free time around… eight tonight, what are you thinking?"

Alex almost leaps in joy and smiles at her, while secretly laughing at Kira, who he knew was looking at them from his room. He need not see where he is looking from, but the feeling of being stared at is as accurate as seeing him.

"Oh, I was thinking that… maybe the two of us, could uh… spend time together. You know, just talking."

Lacus thought for a moment, she was planning on spending tonight alone… to do something she love, and if Alex sees her doing her hobby, it would really embarrass her, so she kindly rejected his offer.

"I'm sorry, Alex, but I would like to be alone tonight. Solitary night is good for the soul, so my father said. I am really sorry, maybe some other time."

Alex pouted a bit in disappointment and nodded, "I understand." But he perked up later on, knowing that Kira will not be able to spend time with her this whole day and tomorrow, not with him around. "But my offer still stands." He jogged to Tolle and chatted with him.

Lacus giggles at the childish antics of Alex and walks over to Miriallia, who was seating on one of the seats and grinning at her like crazy.

"I overheard what you two where talking about."

Lacus looks at her in shock. She and Alex were meters away from Miriallia, so how was she able to listen to their conversation?

"What? How were you able to listen to us from that distance?"

Miriallia winked at her, "Simple… I have a bat's hearing sense."

Being one of the top students in her biology class before, she immediately noticed the difference between Miriallia's right arm and her left arm. Her right arm were a bit pressured, what with her arm muscle being tensed looking, making her conclude that she is holding something from that arm. Not to mention that a red towel lies on her legs.

"Miriallia, are you hiding something?"

Miriallia smiles at her, pretending to be naïve, while a very small bead of sweat slide from her forehead. "What are you talking about, Lacus? I have nothing to hide."

Lacus crossed her arms together and arched an eyebrow. "Really… Even a normal person can be suspicious of you, what with that red towel drape on your legs and a hand hidden beneath it."

Miriallia looks down and retracts her hand from it and waves that hand to Lacus. "See, I have nothing to hide."

Lacus just continues on giving Miriallia and accusing glare.

Knowing it was futile to keep going at it; Miriallia held her hands up and place a hearing device on the table. She then cross her arms and pouted at Lacus.

"There, happy now? You could have at least accepted his offer… maybe your _hobby_ is more important than your friend?"

Lacus glares at her and place both her hands on her hips in a scolding manner.

"I certainly do not put hobby first then friend."

"Then why didn't you accept it, it was really kind of him to spend his precious night for you. He could have spent it on sleeping or whatever he does at night."

Lacus was bit hesitant at this. Telling her now would cause a major embarrassment to her. The truth must lay hidden for the meantime until the end of this party, when a certain brunette is not present, then she can spill all her secrets to her friend's contentment. There were two reasons why she rejected Alex's offer, and one of them might be a good excuse.

"Look, Mir, I haven't done this for a very long time. It's been eight years since I've last seen my sea creature friends. Please understand."

Miriallia knew perfectly well of whom she was talking about, this _sea creatures_, she met them in an accident when she nearly drowned in the sea near the docks. At first she thought it was Lacus who saved her from that near death experience, but she later found out that her _sea-friends_ were the ones who saved her.

Mir sighed in defeat, "Alright, I understand, but you really have to make it up to him… maybe a nice dinner under the moonlight together… alone." Mir smirked this as she visions the scene. Lacus eating slowly and Alex staring intently at Lacus, mesmerized at the beauty of the pink haired goddess. And later after that, they dance under the moonlight, lips nearly touching each other and hands clasp one another.

Mir nearly laughs at this, she knew Lacus nearly all her life, and she knew that Lacus would think a second choice before kissing with a boy. She remembered perfectly well, the day Lacus made a personal vow.

'_I swear, under my forefathers and God, to never let my lips touch a man's before I get married.' _

It was like saying to never have sex before marriage. Mir giggles at this, finding it a bit of an amusement, but later stops when Lacus softly cleared her throat.

"I know what you are thinking Mir, and I will do not such thing… yet, however I will make it up to Alex tomorrow. That I promise." With that said Lacus pivoted on her heels and nearly sprinted away from Mir. She then stops before an elevator, press the button that symbolizes 'up' and enters the claustrophobic room.

* * *

Kira smiles at the retreating form of Lacus, as he knew that she rejected Alex's offer on something, as evident from the disappointment within his eyes.

A small knock emerge from the door and Edward stop what he was doing.

He look from his suit case, to the door, and then to Kira before closing the case and ambles to the door. His vicious protective senses went to its peak as he slowly turns the knob.

Kira notices this and chuckles. "Relax, Edward, it's just a door."

Edward released a tensed breath of air as he finally opens the door to reveal a maid.

"Pardon my intrusion, sirs, but lunch will be served at the dining hall in an hour." The maid curtsied at the duo before leaving.

Edward turns around and closes the door behind him. He then continued his previous job.

"I find it rather awkward. Lunch at a luxury yacht is commonly served, for the nobles, privately at their quarters.

Kira turns around, observing the still chattering group. His eyes turn slightly dark at the retreating form of Alex.

"I find it not strange at all. It IS a party after all, gatherings during lunch, and other meal-times, are natural during this kind of occasion."

Edward remained silent at this. He was not really used to group meals with people who are not related to each other in many ways. During his lifetime as a Royal Guard, his service was usually indoors within the castle where the Royal Family is located. When meal time came, he would stand on guard by the doors and watch as families of similar blood dine together. It was an obvious dining between royal bloods, as nobles were not present nor honored guest, which he knew where eating somewhere around the castle, probably within their quarters.

Kira knew what Edward was thinking without looking, as evident by how silent the blonde became, and sighed.

"Remember what I said before, Edward, must I repeat myself again?"

Edward remembered clearly at what Kira said before they first left to White Symphony. He remembered all so well his somewhat poetic speech.

'_At the eyes, and the premises, of the students and staff of this school, we are commoners, the same social status as the rest of this students and staff. We may face nobles at that school, but like us, they are commoners at the presence of a commoner, though some may fail to see it. If we are within the abode of a commoner, we will become like them as commoners, we will be equal to anyone, if we are within their abode, in social status, be it noble or not. Remember that." _

He replayed that speech a few more times before answering the Prince.

"Need not my Lord. We are within the premises of the daughter of a baron along with her commoner friends; therefore we are equal to them, for we are commoners like them."

Kira smiles at this as he continued staring at the group. "Whatever the hostess wish for us to do, we will obey it, for we are commoners, and of equal bearing to the hostess. Besides, she has higher authority than us for she owes this place."

Kira turns around to face Edward, who was now sitting at the edge of his bed, thinking. He walked towards him and pats him on the shoulders, before lying on his bed. He placed his hand behind his head and crossed his legs together, closing his eyes and flashing a smile at him.

"And as commoners, you are obliged to do what you want here. You are not my dog, Edward; you are a human being and a friend. Set yourself free from your duties, and do what you see fit to enjoy yourself."

Kira opened one eye and smirks at the disapproval look from Edward.

"If you are attached to your duty as my bodyguard-slash-servant, then here is my order to you as your prince, I hereby command you to do as I say. Do what you see fit to enjoy yourself, but don't cause any ruckus to this party or any deed that put our secrecy in jeopardy, Period."

Edward abruptly stood up and flashed a panic look at him.

"But my Lord, I-"

He stopped talking when Kira extended a finger at him.

Kira then wave it in a scolding manner, and smirks at him even more.

"That is an order, Captain Edward Smith of the Royal Guard. I know you don't want a record in your file for disobeying my orders, as well as a lecture from the Commander himself. I know you see him as an idol, and a lecture from him might cause humiliation to your pride."

Edward, horrified at what he said, sighs and nodded. A further argument would be futile at this moment. His glum expression remained as it is when he sat once again at the edge of his bed, but later smiles at the thought of this opportunity. He glanced at the Prince, who was lying on his bed, resting, with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face, and smiles at him.

He then stood up and came before Kira's bed.

Kira opens one eye and peek at Edward, who was standing before him in an attention. He smiles at this.

Edward immediately saluted at Kira and bows. "I thank you, my Lord. If you need my assistance, please do not fret to summon me. I am always free to serve your will."

Kira nodded and motion for him to shoo away, in a joking manner mind you, and chuckles.

Edward smiles at this and exits the room. His loyalty to his prince rose nearly to its peak. Just the thought of him as his new King nearly made him in an overdrive due to excitement. Once his Lord reaches that stage, he will protect him with his life, heck even him as his prince he would still protect him with his life. He would willingly take a bullet for him.

As he strolls down the hallway, with his hands stuff in his pocket and a grateful smile on his face, he came face to face with a certain buzz-cut blonde boy. He stops and stood still as the boy walk past him.

"Mr. Walkers." Edward greeted in a low-toneless voice.

"Mr. Smith." Alex did the same with a nod as he walk pass Edward.

The atmosphere was silent; with the exception of the tapping noise coming from Alex's walking feet. When the tapping noise faded away, Edward began walking down the hall way.

A few feet from where he stop, he once again halted when a certain woman came walking towards him.

His eyebrows furrowed a bit in slight suspicion.

"Oh, Hello, Mr. Smith, I hope you are enjoying your time?" The woman said as he stops before him.

The emotionless expression of Edward made the woman unease.

"Ms. Clyne, I am truly grateful that you invited me, though the invitation was suppose to be Kira's."

"Mr. Smith, any friend of Kira's is forever invited to my domain, and welcomed to be a friend of mine." Lacus smiles at him.

Edward's suspicion depleted a bit for the woman's smile was as sincere as his Lord's. He gave the woman a small smile before giving her a bow.

"A sincere gratitude to you, my Lady, if you need any assistance what so ever, please do not hesitate to summon me. Thank you."

With that said, he gave a small smile on Lacus's hand and left.

Lacus blushed at this, but not so much as how Kira kissed her hand. The brunette's lips were as smooth as silk and as warm as a cozy blanket during winter times.

She turned beat red at her thoughts and slightly shook her head to rid of her inappropriate and unmannered thoughts. She sighed a bit and continued her streak to her room, which was at the end of this hallway.

Edward's suspicion, however, never disappeared, but was slightly shrunken a bit due to the young woman's smile. Nevertheless, his feelings for the woman never altered. The Clyne Family may be one of the most loved nobles of this country, but like the Durandal Family, who is also loved amongst the people, they may have hidden secrets such as conspiracy to overthrow the King, as evidence to their attitudes towards radicals and war advices.

Edward sighs at this and continued his advances towards the decks, where he wished to confront the friends of the young Clyne and maybe interrogate them. Though he may be given the grace of leisure from his Prince, his duty will forever hold strong within him. He owe a great deal with the Prince, however this does not conclude that he will spend this time to investigate, but use some of this time to enjoy himself in this party… as a commoner and as a civilian.

* * *

The days at the castle was like prayer time at the church since the lack of presence from the Prince. The maids and servants go about their duties, serving the royal family and keeping the castle as clean as a biohazard laboratory. The guards and knights go about their shifts, making sure that the castle and the monarch is well protected.

From within the castle, as sudden scream erected itself from one of the wings, followed by a yell, as it echoes throughout the castle. The maids, servants, and guards, shook their heads and sighs, for this has been going on since their beloved prince disappeared.

"And I say, go away you annoying little bastard!"

"How dare you call your brother and your prince and a bastard, I am not one of the peasants out their!"

"You calling them bastards, ha! I suggest looking yourself at the mirror and repeat what you just said!"

Cagalli Yamato screamed at her older brother, as she nearly sprinted through the hallway, trying to escape her brother.

"I am more magnificent than those lowlife peasants!"

Bellows the young prince, Titus Yamato, as he continues trailing his younger sister.

The maids made way for the two royals as they watch them chase each other. This has been going on from time to time nowadays. Oh how they long for the eldest prince to come and bring justice to the two. The maids sigh and continue their tasks.

"Do you not care for the peasants at all? You are as disgustingly idiotic as the Alsters; just think what brother will say to what you just said!"

"Do you think I care, I don't! And don't you dare say that towards the Alster family, they have more dignity than anyone else!"

"Dignity! Rubbish!"

"Just watch, once I become King, you will soon regret what you just said!"

Cagalli stop her track and immediately slaps Titus. This shocked him as he stop moving for while, then later place a hand on his now-red cheeks. He recoiled a bit at the stinging sensation and glares at Cagalli, who was puffing breath after breath.

"You will NEVER be King; you are no where as great a brother, what with you snobbish attitude and all. If you do happen to be one, you will only bring chaos to this country."

With that said Cagalli left him alone to tend to his burning cheek and went straight to her room.

Titus's face turned a deep shade of red, as strong anger was over him. A maid passed by and saw the red-tint on the young prince's cheeks and attempt to tend to him, but was roughly brushed aside when Titus slaps her right across her face.

The maid, petrified at what just happened, looks at the young prince.

"Don't you dare touch me, you dirty peasant! Do you ever touch me with your slave tainted hands!" Titus roared as he roughly kicks the maid on her stomach a few times. Satisfied at what he did to her, he stops what he was doing and slows down his labored breathing. He chuckles a bit at the blooded maid and smoothes out his hair.

"This will teach you to not touch me without my permission again."

He chuckles a bit more, but later stop when some of the maids, servants, and guards, who were watching the prince kicking the maid, stares at him.

"What are you all looking at? Go back and do what you are supposed to do!" Titus ordered as the spectators continued their previous task, for they do not want to face the wrath of the prince.

Titus smirks at this and strolls down the hall way to his room. Unknown to him, a certain guard took note of the Prince's deed and immediately went to report it to the King, but not before ordering some of the maids to tend to the injured maid.

The guard stops before a massive double door that leads to the King's study room and nodded at the two guards. They both nodded for they recognize him as their superior, and open the door for him.

As the guard enters the room, he stops before a desk where the King current occupied, and kneels before the King.

The King stops signing documents and took his glasses off when he saw the guard kneeling.

"Rise, Sir La Flaga, what news you bring that is so important that you would come and disrupt me."

Mu La Flaga stood up in an erect position.

"Sire, I am terribly sorry to disrupt His Majesty's directive, but one of your sons has committed an offense."

This caught the King's attention and motion for him to continue.

"And who, may I ask, has committed an act of violation?"

"His Highness Prince Titus, sire."

The King sighs at this. Another offense committed by his son, it has becoming quite a habit for him.

"And what offence did he commit?"

"Sire, brutal violence to one of the servants, the injury is quite severe."

"You know full well, Sir La Flaga, that he will do the same over and over again, even after I punish him for his deed."

"Sire, I know… I suggest his punishment should equal a commoner's punishment, and that his years in prison."

The King booms at this, and slams his fist on his desk.

"He is my son! I cannot do that to him!"

"But sire, the deed he committed is-"

"The same as what he did before. I WILL punish, but prison is out of the option!"

"Sire, the victim carries a child within her womb, what happens if the child dies because of the violence the young prince committed?"

"The servant carries a child?"

"Yes sire…"

The King thought for a moment. Sure his punishment to his son were brutal, a whip in the back by the King himself, and many laborious job tending the garden by himself, but his son will forever be persistent, a trait both a curse and a gift. The King pinches the bridge of his nose and thought for a moment. And then an idea pops in his mind. His eldest son is truly a god-sent; why not send his youngest son to be taught by his eldest?

"Sir Mu La Flaga…"

"Yes sire…"

"I have promised my daughter to be beside Kira, inform her to prepare for departure tomorrow."

"Yes, my Lord…"

"Also, have Titus come along with her…I am sure he will learn to appreciate commoners through his eldest brother."

Mu smirks at this and thought of this as a brilliant idea.

"I will inform him right away as well, My Lord."

The King sat back on his seat and put his glasses on. Before he could grab his pen, he remembered something.

"Oh, and I want you to assist them. One highly skilled royal guard is not enough to protect three royals."

Mu smirks at this and nodded.

"It shall be done, My Lord."

"Splendid! Tell Kira I wish him luck in handling the two. You are dismissed."

Mu bows at the King and left the room. He immediately went to inform Cagalli, who became excited at seeing her brother again but later groan when Mu told her that Titus will be coming along. She was about to refuse to go when Mu told her that it is an order from the King, and of course no one can refuse the King, so she nodded reluctantly began packing her things.

Titus felt the same as Cagalli, but later sighs as it is futile to argue for it is his father's order.

Mu smiles at the two and began preparation for departure for tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile at the yacht, Kira snaps out from his rested mind, when a knock emerge from his door. He got off from his bed and opens the door to reveal the pink-haired princess.

**Alright, this will be the final chapter for this month. I will be gone probably around the first week or April to the third week because I have summer leadership camp, so I won't be able to update any chapter untill somwhere after that week. Anyway, all I have to tell you for the next chapter is that there might be some Kira and Lacus moments, and maybe a Flay-ruining-the-mood part... but that's your decision. Remember that I have a poll on my profile, please visit the poll and choose one of the many answers in that said poll. Remember it concerns Lacus and Kira. **

**The more reviews I have the better chance the chapter might meet to your likings, so please read and don't forget to subit a review. Thanks!**

**Ok, here's some question for your to answer.**

**What do you think is Lacus's missed hobby?**

**How will Kira react to seeing his not-so-liked brother and his lovable, yet annoying little sister?**

**What's Alex's intention?**

**And finally, will love bloom during this two day "vacation"?**

**Chapter Reference (Read if you want to understand):**

**1: Cagalli is the youngest sibling, followed by Titus, and then Kira who is the oldest.**

**2: Alex and Lacus have been friends since the yacht incident a few years back. Because of lack of inspection to the engine of the yacht, though the yacht may be new, the engine failed and the crew within the yacht became stranded in the sea for a day. The captain of the yacht, who was responible for the well-being of the yacht, forgot to supply some emergency signal flare, attempt to contact mainland but due to lack of signal and maintanance, he was unable to succeed. Around five in the morning, a fisherman and his son found them miles away from shore and saved them. Siegel thank them and awarded them with the vacation house. He also fired the captain. A few years later, the Walkers altered the vacation house into a beach house and restaurant. So that's the story between Lacus and Alex.**

**3. The Durandal family is also amongst the loved and wealthy family, second only to the Clyne when it comes to the affection from the people, and fourth only to the Alsters when it comes to wealth. The head of the family is Gilbert Durandal, Viscout of Messiah. Their have been numerious investigation towards this family, for their suspicious acts when it comes to council meetings. They usually try to suggest a lesser security between the borders of Zaft and Orb, claiming that Zaft is a friendly nation and with this opening, their will be oppotunities that Zaft citizens will immigrate to the Orb Land. Gilbert has high connnection with Zaft, making him the Ambassador between Orb and Zaft. **

**4. Meal time tradition. The Orb tradition is that families who are related by blood can dine together, however if families who are not related by blood must dine in seperate rooms for it is considered "inappopriate" to mingle food with someone who is not of their kin. This is highly inforced between nobles and royals, but lesser between commoner and other non-nobles. This also include during parties and celebrations, however they may dine in the same room but families of same blood must dine together in seperate tables. **

**5. The King's Philosophy: If nobles are surrounded by the majority of commononers or lesser nobles, or if the nobles are in the home or territory of the commoner or the lesser nobles, they will become like them. However if a commoner or nobles who are lower than any noble, they may not become like one of them and will stay in their status. This does not apply to the Royal Family, who may keep their status regardless if nobles, lesser or not, and commoners surrounds them, or if they are in their home. **

**6. If a royal child commits any crime, it is not the judge who will punish them, but his father, the King.**

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask.**


	8. Chapter 8

**You know the usual, I don't own GSD or GS... just this story. If I DID own the series... well... I'll be rich. **

**Uh... yeah. I took a vacation for a while and my mail box were filled with "hurry-up" messages, especially with a certain someone who keeps on mailing about it... not that I don't mind of anything. Anyway, I would like to appologize for the delay, I was just having too much fun with my vacation... and I was stuch also with with chapter. Anyway, here's the long-awaited chapter. Enjoy, and remember please review... this time, I WILL rply to reviews. Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

SPLASH!

"The sun shining, the breeze warm and salty, and sexy ladies right in front of me. Now this is vacation!"

"You better not be staring at my girl, Kuzzey." Growled Tolle as he grab a coke from the cooler and occupied one of the seats beside Kuzzey, who was laying down on his inclined seat with his arms behind his head and a smirk on his face.

"Relax, it's not like I'm going to steal your girlfriend away… I'm just admiring how sexy Mir is in that two-piece suit." Kuzzey chuckled.

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean I approve of you staring at her like she's some kind of juicy meat." Tolle sips on his icy coke while admiring her girlfriend. He had to admit, she indeed look sexy in that blue two-piece swimsuit as she unconsciously flash her well-tone stomach to the boys. Instead of the usual shoulder strap, it was rope like that went around her neck and tied at the back. The two pads that hold her breasts had white streaks and slash-like markings, making it look like a tiger just came and used its claws to paint her bikini with white paint. Her bikini bottom had the same design as her top, making her look feisty.

Kuzzey ignored the 'juicy meat' comment and continued on staring at the said girl, who just swam at one of the edges and pulled herself out from the pool and wave at it, beckoning someone to come out.

"Well, not to offend your girlfriend or anything, but I say Lacus is hotter."

As if on cue, Lacus poke her head from the water, and instead of following Mir, she swam to the other side to where the ladder is.

At that time, three men depart from the main wing, towels over their bare shoulders and swim trunks on. Two of them, much to Edward's prediction, stop their movement and ogled at the pink-haired woman, who emerge from the pool and combed her long wet silky hair with her hand.

Kuzzey just smirk even more at the sight of the songstress, as Tolle struggled to keep his eyes from wandering on the said girl.

Lacus was wearing a pink two-piece strapless bikini with a rope-like strap around her and tied to the back, the only thing that kept her bikini in place. Two pads held her breasts together, but separately and between the pads, a transparent plastic strip held the pads together, showing her cream cleavage to the men. The bottom part made Edward arch an eyebrow. The bottom, of course, was pink with clear straps on the sides, enough to hint the men on what is hidden beneath that bikini. Like Mir's, the bikini worked wonders on her well-toned and sexy stomach and legs.

The two men continue to ogle at the pink-haired woman, as she finally steps completely out from the pool and took the towel that Mir handed to her. Both girls wrap their towels around their waist and made their way to the two sitting boys. Edward just shook his head at the sight of Alex and Kira in their reveries, and made his way ahead from the two men and towards the group.

The two men finally shook their trance and ambles towards the group. Lacus grab a drink from a cooler and occupied one of the tables with umbrellas mounted on them. Before she opened her can, she placed the cool object on her forehead, trying to cool her face from the heat that was summer.

Miriallia sat next to her boyfriend and snatch Tolle's drink from his hand, drinking the contents and then handing the drink back to her pouting boyfriend. She then giggled at Tolle's expression and kissed him on his cheek. Kuzzey just rolled his eyes at the sight and stick his tongue out in fake disgust. That earned him a glare from Mir and a smug look from Tolle.

Edward suggested a beer, but that earned him a weird look from the group and a small chuckle from Kira. He then shook his hand and gave them a nervous smile, and asked for a cool-aid instead. Tolle grab the said drink and toss it to Edward, who grabbed it. He then settle on one of the empty tables and rested his feet on an empty chair in front of him. Alex did the same and asked for a coke, and took the seat beside Edward. Though they were not in good terms, they had to make good appearances and pretend they were good friends, though they dislike the idea.

Kira just grab a coke and ambles towards the very front of the deck, where he can view the vast blue sea. He just stood and stuff his empty hand in a pocket of his trunks and every now and then, took little sip from his coke. He just stood there motionless, aside from the yacht's ups and downs, his eyes focused on a single spot in front of him… though his mind was not focused in that certain spot.

He remembered his inappropriate move towards the songstress a while back before they had lunch. He grimaced at his uncalled action and mentally scolded himself for doing such a move.

But one single question haunted him after he made that move.

Why didn't she push him away?

* * *

_Flashback_

_Kira casually opens the door and instantly smile at the figure before him. _

_Lacus cocked her head to her side; her adorable smile painted her mouth as she greeted the brunette. _

"_Hello" _

_Kira fully opens the door and leans on the door frame casually with his arms crossed, as he greeted Lacus back with a smile of his own. _

"_Hello, how may I help you?" _

_Lacus giggled at his charms. "Nothing, I just want to say lunch is about to start." _

_Kira cocked an eyebrow and grin. _

"_Is that all? Surely you should have sent one of your servants to call me instead of doing it personally."_

_Lacus winked at Kira and giggled. "You caught me; I just wanted to talk to you." _

"_And this couldn't wait because?" _

"_I want to talk to you alone, with no interference of course."_

_This caught Kira's curiosity and gestured her to come inside. As they made their way inside, Lacus took note on the neatness of his room, compared to her other male friends' rooms. His empty duffle bag neatly folded and placed inside an open cabinet where his folded clothes lay as well, unlike Tolle's open bag as it seem like he just thrown it carelessly on the floor, followed by a few clothes here and there. _

_His room was the same as the rest of her friends, rectangular-like. It had one queen size bed, with a cabinet a few feet beside the bed and full-body mirror next to it, and a small corner table on the opposite side, exactly next to the bed, where an alarm clock settled. There was a door on one side next to the bedroom that leads to the bathroom. There was also a couch in the center of the room, three yards from the bed, along with a Lazy-boy facing the wall next to the couch. On the center was a small glass table. Above this small living room, on the ceiling, was a small chandelier. About another three yards from the living room was a small kitchen. It had a small counter, an island table on the center, and a small stove. Above the counter was a cabinet that held snacks and many varieties of hot drink formulas and tea- though this part was not necessary since food and drinks were offered whenever a guest call, some guests sometimes prefer making their own drinks at any time. _

_However, unlike any of her friends' room- besides herself, Mir, and Alex-, he had a balcony just in front of the Living Room, but unlike their balcony, Kira's viewed the whole deck from the middle, making a sunset view more spectacular. _

_Lacus took a sit on the couch, followed by Kira who sat next to her, but not too close enough as to touching any part of her. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable because of him. _

_Lacus stare at Kira dead on, with such seriousness that, though he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, she's making him feel uncomfortable. _

"_Kira…" _

"_L-Lacus…" Kira tried not to sound nervous, but the way she was looking at him, she uttered her name with a small squeak in it that made him blush slightly. _

_Then the inquisition started._

"_What business do you have with Alex?" _

_Kira look at her with confusion written on his face. What business does he have with him? _

"_Pardon?" _

"_Why do you show such hostility towards him? Not only you, but Edward as well." _

_Oh, so she isn't really THAT naïve. Kira sighed and hunched forward and pinch the bridge of his nose. He doesn't want her to find out yet, that he's starting to have feelings towards her. He knew he was jealous, jealous of that Alex boy, jealous that he's so close to Lacus. He was known to be fearless, having so many near-death experiences in the past that many thought that his sense of fear is totally non-existent. Oh if only they knew that right now, he fears rejection from this woman beside him._

_Lacus waited for an answer, she knew that when he and Alex met, she could feel the tension between them, though she has to act as if she's not aware of it to maintain her good-nature appearance, but she refuse to not tolerate this tension. Lacus waited again, as she observed the thoughtful look of Kira._

"_Lacus… I" _

"_Relax, I was teasing." Lacus suddenly drop her serious demeanor and pulled out her cheerful and innocent appearance. Then a teasing one appeared later on._

"_Are you perhaps jealous of Alex?"_

_Kira didn't know how to act at first. First she was serious, and then she's all teasy… Women sure change their mind fast. But when she made that jealous statement, he quickly disagrees, though he knew that she was completely right but he didn't want her to find out. _

"_W-What? No.. of course not. Why should I be jealous of him?" Kira pulled the collar of his shirt, letting the cool air touch his sweating body. "Wow, it's rather hot here." _

"_Really? Hold on, let me turn on the AC." _

_As Lacus stood up and left to the kitchen part, Kira let out a sigh. Unknown to him, however, that Lacus held a disappointed look on her face when her back faced Kira. _

_No… he doesn't feel the same way as how she felt towards him. That fact nearly shattered her heart to billions of pieces. Ever since she met him, she started having feelings towards him. She had always believed in love at first sight, and when she saw his lavender orbs, she knew she was in love. _

"_Are you alright over there?" _

_Lacus was so deep in her thoughts that she was never aware of how much time she had spend standing there. As she shook her head, she turns around and flashed a small smile of reassurance to the brunette. _

"_Yes, I am fine." She quickly turns on the AC and went back to the couch beside Kira. They sat there in silence, not knowing how to start a new conversation. As the clock struck twelve and let out a mechanical noise that was the alarm clock, Lacus stood up and face Kira._

"_Well, it's lunch time." Then her teasing expression came again, "Shall we go, my Prince?" _

_Kira quickly stiffened and feared that maybe she found out about him._

_Lacus looked at the somewhat mortified expression from Kira and waved her hand._

"_Forgive me, I was… merely teasing… you." Lacus said between her soft giggles._

_Kira let out a small sigh of relief and stood before the pink-haired woman, giving her an intense gaze as their eyes meet, ceasing the girl's giggling._

_Lacus suddenly felt a chill run down her spine and her face heat up. His gaze made her knees buckle and shake, weakening them as if they were about to tumble like old marble columns._

_Her breathing hitched, her chest ragged in motion, and sweat slowly trickles down her face from her temples._

_Kira continue gazing at her sapphire orbs like a wolf, as he casually stood up and cupped her chin._

_His hands burned her skin, and the massive heat from his body was like an incendiary grenade exploded on her skin._

_She remained still, waiting for him to act. She did not know what his intentions were to her, and fear suddenly emerge within her, at the same time… an intense pleasure welled up in her heart. _

_She wanted to push him away, before it gets too far. His face only a mere inch away from hers, his breath tickled her skin, and the scent wafted from it was intoxicating. She felt like fainting, but that would be embarrassing._

_Slowly, as if time slowed down, their nose touched._

"_Stop…" Lacus mumbled, tilting her head and slowly closing her eyes._

_She could still see his intense violet eyes through her half-lidded ones, still burning through her eyes and touching her heart in the most pleasurable way. She slowly brought her hand up to slide it up his chest. She could feel the closed button up shirt on his abdomen, and as she slides her hands upward, her hands burned as the feeling of open flesh was like erotic fire. There she halted her hands, resting it upon Kira's bare muscular chest._

"_Stop…" she mumbled again, and brought her lips closer to his, eager to taste him._

_Kira smirked at this, never letting go his burning violet gaze on her nearly closed sapphire orbs._

_He grabbed her shoulders and tilted his head._

_A mere centimeter and her vow would be broken._

_A mere centimeter and her views for him will change._

_A mere centimeters, and Kira shifted his head so that their cheeks touched instead of their lips._

_He brought his lips an inch away from her ears and whispered huskily, "That wasn't very nice…"_

_She shivered at the feeling of his breath on her ears. Her hair behind her neck rouse and bumps appeared on her arms._

_She shivered again and struggled to hold down a moan._

_Lacus slowly open her closed eyes and met his now-soft lavender orbs, a small smile appeared on his face._

_Her blush was instantaneous and swung her head away. Her eyes met her hands on his chest and immediately withdrew them as if it was burned. She moved away from him and placed a hand on her cheeks and turned away from him._

_Kira merely blinked and an amuse smile escaped his lips. He ambles towards her and halted beside her, offering his arms for her to take, much like a gentleman asking for a lady to dance._

"_Shall we go?"_

_Her blush was still there when he look from his arm to his face, and with her blush, she smiled at him and nodded. She looped her arm around his, ignoring his burning skin around hers, and walked side by side out of his room and to their destination._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Kira sighed at the memory, though pleasing as it was, he never felt so ashamed of himself before. Not even his blunders in public in his youth could equally weight the shame of making an inappropriate move on an innocent girl such as Lacus.

However, he never knew that a certain woman was thinking on the same level as him, aside the feeling of shame. Recalling that moment always put up a deep blush on her face that even Kuzzey can see, Mir, however, was the first to voice out her concern for her best friend.

"Lacus, you alright, you're all red, are you sick?" Mir tried to put her palm on Lacus's forehead, but the songstress shook her head to clear her mind from the memory and gave her friend a nervous smile.

"Of course I am alright, I was recalling something embarrassing, that's all."

Mir cocked an eyebrow and questioned her friend.

"And what is so embarrassing that made your face as red as a tomato? Even a dunce like Kuzzey noticed it."

Mir ignored the 'Hey' from Kuzzey and continues to give a suspicious glare to her friend. She crossed her arms and lean forward while hissing out a 'hmm?' to the songstress.

Lacus instantly became nervous and tried to rummage her mind on a memory that would be convincing enough to be released from Mir's inquisition.

"Uh… do you remember that time when I slip at the edge of the pool in public and nearly lost my top? "

That very memory actually made her face as red as a tomato, and it was enough to convince the Amateur detective that is Mir.

"Oh yeah ha ha, that was actually funny. Just be happy that I was the only one to notice it. Imagine the reaction if the whole people saw you nearly topless." Mir let out a roaring laughter at the memory and at Lacus's red face. Kuzzey and Tolle just stare at her in confusion and later daydreams about Lacus being topless. That earned both of them a fist on the head from Mir, double for Tolle of course, when she notice their dazed expression.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!"

Lacus swiftly, yet silently, escape the group before the boys question her about the memory and went straight towards Kira, who was still standing motionless at the very front deck.

Lacus unconsciously smooth and fix her hair, but when she noticed what she was doing, she immediately stop and blush.

'_What am I doing?'_

Lacus shook her head and continued her voyage to the brunette. Once she was a least two feet behind him, she taps him on his shoulder and flashed her trademark smile at Kira when he move his head to his side and stare at the songstress. That caused him to blush a bit and smile back. He then gestured her to stand beside him, who accepted his invitation, and once again stare at the near-evening ocean horizon.

The afternoon soon came to a close and replaced with evening, with the sun still present and the sky peachy blue. Both continue to stare at the scenery in silence, aside from the later squeal of delight from Lacus when the dolphins started to come out and play.

The dolphins, from time to time, would splash water at them. Lacus would giggle at their playful antics and wave at them, as if she was very familiar with the sea mammals. What was surprising about this was that the dolphins would squeal and squeak whenever Lacus wave and greet them, as if they where saying their own greetings to an old friend. This intrigues Kira as he just stood there, ignoring the water droplets that would hit him, and stare at the sitting and smiling songstress as she cooed and whisper to the mammals.

Unaware that he was staring at the songstress for a very long time, he sighed in disappointment when he noticed that the sun was just a few feet above the sea, painting the sky and clouds with orange. The temperature started to rise a bit, and the once warm wind turn cold against their skin causing the pink haired princess to shiver slightly.

The Dolphins seemed to sense that Lacus was cold, stop splashing water at her and just squealed and squeak. Kira noticed her shiver as well as he sat next to her and rub his hands on her arms, causing the songstress to blush. She unconsciously leaned against Kira, as if his warmth was a magnet, and just sat there watching the dolphins play with each other. Kira smiles at this and continue rubbing his hands on her arms in silence.

Their attention later was brought to the setting sun, as it painted the sky in hues of red- staining the sea with red- and tints of purple and blue. Lacus just sat there leaning against Kira and resting her head on his shoulder, unaware that their hands were intertwined together.

When the sun was finally engulfed by the sea, the dolphins squealed one last time in farewell before submerging underwater. Lacus raise her head and smile at them, aware that this will not be the last time of this day that she will encounter those dolphins.

Lacus released her grip on Kira's hand and stood up, offering the same hand to Kira, who just stare at her with disappointment written on his eyes.

"Dinner is about to be served, we should go inside and change."

Kira nodded in agreement and took her hand. Lacus pulled him up with little strength for she knew the Kira wouldn't actually let her pull him up. They then smile at each other and walk towards the chatting group.

* * *

Unknown to them that a certain blonde bodyguard was watching them like a hawk; he was truly disappointed at how easily the songstress wrapped her fingers around his master.

'_Is he being manipulated by that Clyne baroness?' _

Edward stared at them one last time before letting out a sigh and shook his head.

'_No, if he trusts her that much then I will do so as well… but I shall keep an eye on her.'_

"Hey, you listening to me?"

'_Why can't he not leave me be? Is he not aware that my loathing for him is nearly equal to my hatred for the Alsters?'_

"Yes, I hear you… can you repeat that question again?" Edward groaned in annoyance as he took a massive gulp on his drink and glare at the other blonde that was Alex in front of him.

'_Though I only met him not too long ago, why do I hate him so much?'_

"This is WHY I hate rich boys like you, too cocky, too ignorant, and too full of themselves!" Alex suddenly burst his anger with pure venom through his hiss of a whisper at Edward, not wanting the rest of the group to hear him. He didn't want to be responsible for jeopardizing the good nature appearance of the Clyne family and the so-called good friendship atmosphere.

"And what makes you believe that I'm rich?" Edward said without destroying his cool demeanor.

"THAT is what I meant by cocky!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"And a fool such as you noticed this while the rest didn't because?"

"A fool such as myself notice this because the rest are too blind! They can't see the truth and all they can see is your so-called gentleman attitude!"

Edward just let out a smirk and took another sip from his cool-aid can.

'_The fool just ignored my insult and insulted himself instead.'_

"Maybe because I AM a gentleman, not a man who acts like a gentleman. So what is this…'truth' you speak of?"

"That you, men, are nothing but manipulators that uses people to fit their entertainment."

"Does this look like I'm entertained?" Edward asked boredom evident in his voice and face.

Alex closed his mouth.

* * *

Dinner was rather heartwarming like thanksgiving; chatters ran about the table and light giggles swirl around. The main menu for today was rather formal yet exotic, served in small amounts. The group, save the three known nobles, was predictably surprised at the variety of foods served to them; this is twice the amount of food given to them this morning, and most of the food this morning was like any typical breakfast!

The dishes given to them were red caviar, lobster in cream sauce with chopped truffles, oysters broiled in the shell with butter sauce, ortolans en brochette, partridge nestled in cooked cabbage, filets of wild duck, and artichoke puree. There were at least three non-alcoholics drinks served between each dishes given and the group seemed excited to drink something that looks alcoholic. For the first time, Edward hinted a look of delight when he drank his Ocean Cocktail, this was rather rewarding to Kira for the blonde seemed to not enjoy this vacation. Kira verbally commented Lacus when he drank his favorite drink, Balsamic Vinegar Spritzers. The male part of the group, including Alex, squealed when Lacus introduced them the Persimmon "Beer" as they eagerly drank it. Lacus sighed at this.

The sight of the dessert nearly made the group's tongue drown in their own saliva, and Kira silently gulped in delight when his eyes caught the deliciously glazed charlotte with strawberries, his favorite. As the dessert made its way to their devourers, the group quickly, yet with modesty, wolf it down.

As the dinner came to an end, the group thanked Lacus for the dinner and made their way to their rooms.

Kira sighed as the showering warm water brushes his back, as if massaging his skin. He then turned off the showers, wrap a towel around his waist, and walk towards the sink, grabbing a blade and a can of shaving cream. He then spread the contents on his chin and between his nose and mouth, and then carefully administers the blade taking the white foam off, along with his sprouting young hair. Satisfied at his now smooth face, splash water on his face and dried it with a small towel.

After a much discussion about solitary and privacy, Kira manage to convince Edward to get his own room. Never in his own life have he slept with someone in the same room, not even with his own mother, so sleeping with Edward in his room was rather disturbing for him. Now with the room all for himself, he sighed and starts changing. As he sported his red silky shorts and unbuttoned silky red shirt, leaned onto the railings of his balcony, admiring the whole setting of cloudless blue sky decorated in endless amount of stars, the Milky Way staged just in the middle. He knew that practically all of the crew and guests of the ship were sleeping and that the ship was in full auto-sailing, so it was a shame for them to miss this out. It was such a beautiful sight that the male had to grab a glass of Champaign he found on one of the cabinets – he hoped, after seeing the bottle, that his room is the only that had a Champaign bottle. – And admire more of the sky with a smile.

His gaze later drifted downwards, wanting to admire the horizon, the line between the sky and sea, but what he saw made him smile more than what he had when he look at the sky. There, standing and leaning on the railing at the very front of the deck, stood Lacus in a white, thin dress, so thin that he could see the outline of her body. The light from the stars seem to help her look more beautifully ethereal, what with her dress glowing in the most angelic white and her hair illuminating in the most gem-like pink. To him, the sight of the present Lacus seems more beautiful than the skies that he formerly admired not too long ago.

He smiles even more as he felt it, his heart thumping viciously beneath his rib cage. He knew this feeling as he had felt it before when he caught sight of the girl the first time. At first it scared him for he never felt it before, going so far as to see his physician and report him of this unknown feeling. The doctor merely smiled at what his Lord said to him and told him to consult his mother for this was beyond his profession. He advice him that maternal help is the answer. Kira took the good doctor's advice and contacted his mother when he arrived home.

He chuckled foolishly at the memory.

* * *

_Flashback_

_As Kira gave his bag to his senior worker, his trusted butler, he immediately scurries to his office and contacted his mother. A screen appeared before his desk and he mounted on his seat, putting on his best poker face. He then dialed a set of numbers on the number keys of his computer and waited for a face to appear on the screen._

_A young woman at the age of what looks like twenty-four appeared on the screen. She wore what looks like a black business suit with the country symbol on one of the lapels. Her blonde hair was neatly groomed and placed on a somewhat messy bun, with curls framing her face and her blue eyes were shining in vibrant energy. _

_When the woman caught sight of the prince, her action was immediate and predictable. She stiffened and shot up, bowing in respect at the royal.  
_

"_Your Highness." The blonde greeted_

_Kira's face never faltered as he commanded the young service lady, "I want to speak to my mother, put me on her screen now." _

_The blonde nodded and quickly sat down and type something on her keyboard. She then faced the young prince._

"_Please be patient, Your Highness." _

_The Prince nodded and waited until his screen were switched from the view of the blonde woman to his mother sitting drinking her tea, behind her was her garden. _

"_Ah! My son what a pleasant surprise, how are you?" The Queen squealed at the sight of her eldest._

"_Mother, I fear I am not well." _

_His mother's expression turned from calm to worry. _

"_What? Have you consulted your physician?"_

"_Yes, he advice me to consult you."_

_The Queen became confused at this, but she knew the doctor personally. She then smiled at her son._

"_I see, then what troubles you, my son?" _

"_Mother, how can I stop it?"_

"_Stop what?"_

"_My heart."_

_The Queen arched an eyebrow and look at her first maid behind the monitor, who look at her with mirrored confusion._

"_Your heart?"_

"_Yes, my heart, it continuously pound within me in rapid motion than normal."_

"_Does it hurt?"_

"_No, it is rather pleasant…"_

_The Queen glance at her first maid behind the monitor, her smile was that of a knowing smile and the Queen couldn't help but silently giggle._

"_What causes your heart to be as such?"_

_Kira coughed a bit and cleared his throat, feeling a small blush creep around his neck and ears. He then calmly look at her mother, ignoring the blush and continue to look emotionless. _

"_Whenever I look at her, my heart seems to go wild, like horses galloping around the field. It scares me, mother, for I never had this kind of illness before." _

_The Queen suddenly let out a musical laugh. Kira, baffled at the sudden outburst from his mother, arched an eyebrow and then hissed at his mother._

"_This is not a laughing matter, mother. I appreciate it if you refrain from laughing and be concerned about this new illness. Are you not worried?" _

_The Queen grabbed the handkerchief her giggling first maid held out, and wipes the small tears from her eyes._

"_I'm sorry, my child." She said between giggles. When her demeanor finally returned to normal, she faced her son with a knowing and amused smile. _

"_My Son, that is not an illness… why you have been stuck by the arrows of Eros! This is a cause of celebration, my son, so who is this girl you are enamored to?" _

_Kira look at her as if she just grew two heads and then realization hit him._

"_I am not enamored!"_

"_The symptoms are clear, your heart beats at a rapid rate whenever you take the sight of this girl, you blush when we speak of this."_

"_Y-you knew?"_

"_I am your mother."_

"_So… so I am truly enamored?"_

"_That is quite obvious. So who is this girl that you've laid your eyes on?"_

"_Her name is… Lacus… Lacus Clyne." _

_What happened next was unexpected. The look on his mother's eyes was sheer horror, as if the she just found out a horrible truth. Concerned by his mother's expression, he verbally expressed his worry._

"_Mother, are you alright?"_

_The Queen shook her head and gave her son a sloppy smile, "I-I'm fine, this girl must be beautiful to have catch your attention?"_

_Kira smiled at her, but the worry on his face never left him. "She is… a mortal incarnation of Aphrodite. Mother, are you sure you are alright?"_

_The Queen gave her son her fullest smile and excused herself. "I'm perfectly fine, my son, I must get going… I have a tea party scheduled in an hour." _

_Kira nodded and bid his farewell before logging off._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

He still remembered the horror expression of his mother and wondered why she seemed rather disturbed when he announced Lacus's name. He shook that thought aside, he'll investigate this later, what mattered the most at this moment was the sight of the pink-haired songstress below him.

Before he could continue to admire the songstress, he quickly turn around red-faced, nearly spilling his still filled wine glass, when the baroness shred her dress. He knew that she wore nothing beneath that dress and catching the sight of the naked goddess would make him a pervert, even if it was only for a few seconds.

He wondered why Lacus took her clothing off and wore her birthday suit, but his thoughts were interrupted when a splash was heard. He quickly turn around to find the songstress gone, her clothing lay neatly folded on one of the table beside a folded towel.

In a flash, the prince bolted out of his room and to the deck, fear and dread evident on his face.

* * *

**This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written in my whole author life... THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION! kidding, I'll try to make the rest of the chapters as long as this one... maybe a little longer. **

**Anyway, again SORRY for the delay... I'll try not to do it again. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE send me a review *smile*. Also, if you have any questions or if you have an idea that you want me to put in this story, please do not hesitate to message me... all ideas are openly welcomed and questions will be answered.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't let me state the obvious... Sadly I don't own GS, GSD, or the Poem "An Ocean of Love" I got that poem out from some website... so the author to that poem is anonymous but all the credit goes to that poet for writing the poem. **

**Don't say "Took you a very long time to update!" compared to the last one I updated, this has got to be fast and I DEEPLY apologize for making this chapter SHORT! I was hoping to get at least 14 pages but I ended up at 7 instead. Well, I hope you'll enjoy this chap and sorry for the errors.**

**anyway to answer Randomguy336's question.. or comment, I can't really promise a new chapter or two per week... I sometime get lazy and sometimes I get a small writing block and I get busy sometimes so we'll see... However, I will TRY (note the "TRY" folks) to update at least one of two chapters per 2 weeks... sorry **

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

Kira halted at the very front of the deck, frantically searching around the blackness of the sea for the pink-haired woman, but unfortunately not a hint of pink was found. Kira's brain was then filled with something dreadful.

'_Is she trying to kill herself!?'_

Never in his whole intuition of the girl had he come across the thought of her being suicidal. He knew her life was not bad, nor troubling. She was loved amongst the people of Orb, and adored and idolized by the children, being the only noble to spend almost all of her own money to charity and sponsors charity work. Has the stress of having this role finally got to the bad side of her brain?

Then suddenly, a small streak of pink appeared just a few yards away, followed by at least six grey streaks. Thinking it was sharks that were chasing Lacus, Kira quickly strip off all his clothes and jump off the deck, oblivious to the fact that this part of the sea was home to friendly aquatic animals and no shark was present to ruin the peace.

Unknown to him, however, that the captain, who stood idle over his watchtower, grin at the young prince, taking a deep sip of his steaming hot mocha latte, and just watch the whole scene at his tower. He knew Lacus, and he was fully aware on what she was going to do, and before she could jump off to the sea, he made sure that the yacht was in total halt and the ladders were well prepared.

As he dove underwater, making nearly a noiseless splash, Kira quickly saw what appear to be dolphins following a blurry pink creature that was Lacus. He mentally sighed in relief as he trailed the mammals, trying to mimic there speed and stay a few yards away from the pod. He was curious as to what and where was Lacus going.

As they dove deeper and deeper underwater, nearly making his eardrums hurt from the pressure, the mammals and Lacus finally slowed down their speed and leisurely swam to a city of corals. It was like paradise for the fish as all kinds of aquatic animals, from predators to preys, going about swimming as if they were actually humans going about their daily lives in the city. Kira was at awe at all this, but as they move away from the city of corals, Kira halted in fascination and wonder at the sight before him. A collection of column like rocks decorated in different hues and texture of corals, making them look like big fascinating, yet intimidating, living creatures, greeted him. They almost look like they were swaying with the ocean current.

This vicinity of wonder was home to dolphins of all kinds. He was not surprised at the different species as Orb was located near the equator. He quickly spotted Lacus and blinked. He couldn't make out what she was doing but it seems like…

_'Is she hugging that dolphin?'_

Sure he shouldn't be surprised about this, but the way she hugged the dolphin and the way the dolphins seem to react around her… It's as if she's an honored guest to some clan or village and she was paying respect to the elder.

Not wanting to be caught, Kira hid behind the rocks not too far from the dolphin territory. He then just sat there and watched as Lacus petted the dolphin from before.

He waited for a while, and was rather surprised at the length Lacus held her breath. He had no worries as he can hold his breath for at least seven minutes… and he knew that a couple has past already. He waited for another couple and Lacus swam away from the colony, accompanied by young dolphins.

As Lacus passed the boulder that Kira lay hidden, the brunette quickly followed once again the Pink haired woman. They passed the city of corals and ascend.

* * *

When Lacus made sure that she was far from the coral city and in a more spacious area, she mentally giggled and faced the two young dolphins behind her. The dolphins squealed in anticipation and excitement and urge the songstress to begin.

_'Now now, little ones, patience.'_

As if hearing her thoughts, the dolphins quieted a bit and waited. Lacus rewarded them with a caress on their melons. She then mentally exhaled and then faced the dolphins once more.

_'Alright, let's begin.'_

With that final thought, the songstresses descend, diving downwards. The two dolphins then circled the woman, making a vortex as they ascend. They then scrambled, releasing the woman inside from the vortex as she twirled upwards. She mentally squealed in delight at the thrill.

One of the dolphins quickly reaches up to Lacus as she grabs its dorsal fin and led her to the surface, jumping out of the water. Everything went slow at that time as the moon bathes Lacus with its white ray, making her wet skin ethereal-like and her hair sparkling pink.

When they descend to the water, another dolphin catches up to the duo and Lacus released the other dolphin's fin, grabbing to the upcoming one and mount her being on it. The dolphin then quickly led lacus upwards to the surface again, jumping out of the water, and the other lone dolphin followed suit, jumping just above the two. Lacus reach upwards, running her hands on the dolphin's smooth skin above her as they descend once again underwater.

Lacus released the dolphin's fin and dove deeply down, once she reach the bottom, she placed her foot on the surface and launched upwards, passing the dolphins and jump out of the water. She seemed as if she was flying then, with the cool air brushing her skin and the moon once again bathing her with its light; she then summersaults and dove underwater.

Afterwards, Lacus did a series of loops and turns, beside her the Dolphins did the same as they swirled around her as if dancing with her.

Time went by beautifully and Kira, with the darkness of the sea that engulfs his being, watch in tremendous awe and admiration at the beautiful and enchanting work of the trio, especially the magnificence of Lacus's underwater dance. He would look at Lacus with love filled in his eyes and an urge to interrupt them and replace the dolphins with his being.

The dolphins did a final jump, with Lacus mounted on top of the two, as the pink haired woman arch her back feeling the wind with a graceful smile on her face.

As they submerge underwater, Lacus continued her dance, unknown to her that the dolphins already left to return home.

Kira found this an opportunity and swam to Lacus. As she wrapped her arms around her waist and swirled, Kira quickly reach up and grab her waist, bringing her to an embrace. He expected a scream of fear or a harsh push, but what met him was a look of astonishment in her eyes and then smile later on as she slowly pushes him away and held a hand at him. He smiled at her and accepted the offer as they dance together.

Kira would sway her and twirl her while they did various types of loops and turns. A normal underwater acrobat would have fainted or receive a head-ache at this movement, but being coordinators that they were, unknown to Kira that he is one, such techniques were easy and flawless.

Time went on and Lacus's lungs started to hurt from lack of oxygen. This went noticeable to Kira as he dove in and pulled her in a kiss, sharing his still full oxygen. This surprised Lacus as she wondered how long he can hold his breath and how tender his kiss was to her lips.

Forgetting her past vow and letting her succumb to the kiss, she wrap her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, welcoming the ongoing oxygen from Kira.

Kira smirk at this and cease the sharing as he pulled her into a more passionate kiss. They slowly ascend upwards until they merge from the water and welcome the cool air.

The kiss lasted for sometime until much more needed oxygen urges them to stop. They rested their foreheads against each other as lavender and sapphire battled against each other.

"I thought you vowed to save that kiss until your married?"

Lacus giggled at this and peck him on his cheek, "You're lips were too tempting, and I like you… very much."

"I don't believe in love at first sight, but I guess at the end I'm a sucker to it. You're so beautiful and enchanting and I would be called stupid for not falling for you."

Lacus blushed at this 'He loves me?'

"I know you don't feel the same way yet, but I'll wait." With that said, Kira reach in and kiss her on the lips once again, as he grab her hand and held them on his chest.

Lacus was too surprised at this and his confession was too slow to register in her mind, but the ravenous thump within his chest told her that he wasn't lying.

'This feels nice'

Lacus smiled at this and closed her eyes as she caught up to the kiss and retaliated with her tongue and the battle for dominance began. The waves slowly push them to the yacht and until their backs touch the cool surface that they stop the kiss.

Kira reached up and grab the nearest ladder as he offered him his hand to the pink haired woman. The woman smiled at this and accepted his offer as he pulled her to him. The touch of their skin finally hit Kira as he realized that Lacus was completely naked. Lacus also felt it as she blushed deeply. She was rather thankful the yacht covered the moonlight, hiding her blushed face and nude body from the brunette.

Kira cleared his throat and nodded, "Stay here."

Lacus merely nodded and grab a hold of the ladder as Kira climb up.

As he made his way up, he quickly rushed to the tables were the towel was folded and grab the said towel before rushing back to Lacus.

"Alright, come up." Kira gestured Lacus to come up by waving the towel in his hand.

Lacus just held on tight and shook her head, her face nearly exploding with sheer embarrassment.

"You'll catch a cold being exposed like that, I promise I won't look."

Kira and Lacus stare at each other, and with a sigh, the songstress nodded and started climbing up.

"Don't Look!" Ordered Lacus as she pouted.

Kira chuckled and face the other way and closing his eyes. He then felt someone leaning on him and the towel touching his bare chest. He quickly wrapped the towel around the figure and opened his eyes and chuckles even more.

Lacus was still decorated in an adorable shade of pink and red as she continues to pout and clutch the towel tightly around her.

"Stop that."

Kira finally stop his chuckling and offered his hand to her. She accepted it, but her pout was still there. Kira just grin at this and kissed her cheek. He then collected his discarded clothing and grab the mesh white dress that was folded on the table. Afterwards, he lead Lacus to the residential quarters and to her room were she just stood in front of her door facing him.

Kira just stood beside here, watching as Lacus stood in front of her door. They stayed that way until Lacus opens her door and faced Kira. He arched an eyebrow at her and smirk.

"Well, good night."

Before he could turn around and walk away, Lacus grab his arm to stop him. She then looked at him with a nervous look and before he knew what was coming, she quickly peck him on his lips and pulled away with a small embarrassed smile.

"I never knew you were such a good dancer, it was fun."

Kira just smirked even more and pulled her in an embrace before capturing her lips. Lacus was aware of what was coming and caught up to the act. Before it became a bit heated, Lacus pulled away and smile at him.

"Good night; I hope you'll have a well needed rest for tomorrow." With that said Lacus close the door behind her and place a hand on her chest, feeling her thundering heart and heated skin. She just stood there for a few minutes before sighing and taking a shower.

Kira was frozen in front of the door, just staring at it with a daze look before shaking his head of and walking away with a big grin.

As he enters his room, he took a quick shower and wore a new set of sleeping attire before going to the balcony again. He leaned on it and look up to the stars with a smile.

He then remembered the poem Baron Siegel Clyne wrote and presented during his lecture on poetry during his private session.

_Have you ever sailed on a vast Ocean,_

_With no island to see, and things out of reach?_

_With dreams and mysteries filled this ocean,_

_And a never ending faith that someone would teach?_

As she scrub her hair and wash away the soap, Lacus recollect a poem her father sometimes whisper to her whenever they spend their time on their yacht at night.

_Have you ever felt that feeling,_

_Of a deep calmness with you that's hard to fight?_

_And no one could help you believing,_

_That you're striving for the right?_

Kira recalled the dance Lacus did with the dolphins and how much love he felt at that moment. Such elegance, beauty, and love that radiated from the goddess; it was oh so overwhelming. He chuckled a bit at how this part of the poem is the same at that last moment watching Lacus and the dolphins.

_Did you ever sailed on an ocean,_

_That further placed upon your heart?_

_For deeply below this ocean,_

_Lies a silent whisper, where love starts._

When she finished her bath and dressed herself in her pink, skimpy nightgown. She launched her being on the bed and hugged her teddy bear with all her might. The place she just went with the dolphins, it was truly a beautiful sight. She whispered the fourth part of the poem and closed her eyes as she imagine her dance with Kira.

_An Ocean of Love, the Ocean of dreams_

_Where you can find solace and exceptional truth_

_Though pain resides even if you don't dream_

_As the existence of love bears its fruit._

Kira closed the door that leads to the balcony and covered its glass window with its curtains. He then lay on his bed and put his arms behind his head as he imagined Lacus and the fifth part of the poem.

_The fruit of harmony, bliss, and wonder_

_Without the seed that's buried down below_

_Like a pearl that lies down under_

_The Ocean of Love they call, starts hello_

Kira then radiated a smile of pure love as he imagined the songstress in all her glory bathe in moonlight. Who would have thought that this night, he gained a love yet did not gain wife. Content he was right now, a wife is not needed yet, but a love is what he yearned and a love he truly earned. Lacus felt the same, but stubbornly she question her feelings.

'Is this truly love?'

She thought and when a flash of Kira's image appear in her mind, she smiled.

'I deeply care for him, truly and deeply like him. How generous of him to wait for my love for him. I can't believe a man like him exist in this world.'

Lacus and Kira, before letting sleep overcome them, whispered the final part of the poem and smile at last as a blissful dream drowned them.

_"Upon this vast Ocean, two souls were me and you_

_Over the waves and across the surface_

_I have found a love so true_

_The Ocean of Love was then the wondrous place."_

_

* * *

_

**Agian I hope you enjoyed this chapter! and Hope you'll review!!! the more review I get, the happier my muse and I will be! and NO FLAMES!!!! THEY WILL BE DELETED!!!!**

**oh and I was thinking of putting up Flay in the next chapter but that's you're call. If I get alot of review, then I won't put up Flay... but if I won't get lots of 'em then say hello to your ugly friend Flay Alster and her ugly minions muahahahaha no serious.. lol greedy aren't I? lol**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay, I was quite busy with school and other things... I'll try to update more chapters from now on, but I can't really guarantee it for sure..... **

**Anyway, after months of writer's block this is what I came up with, hope you'll like it!**

**Also don't forget to R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Being waken at four in the morning isn't exactly what Cagalli call morning at all, in fact it is still considered night for her. When one of the caretakers of her temporary mansion her father assigned (more like imprisoned) Cagalli to wake the blonde princess up, the servant quickly wrote a mental note not to wake the young princess up in this God-forsaken hour, but orders are orders and to wake the princess up at this hour was given to her directly from her father, the King, so the caretaker have to endure the humiliation and pain directed to her by the tomboy princess.

'…AND STAY OUT!" was the last thing the caretaker heard before she scrambled out of the room and the door shut closed behind her.

Cagalli sluggishly walk to the edge of her bed before flopping down like a drunkard man who had too many booze in his stomach. She was about to pull her blanket over her body and head, when the door suddenly open revealing a furious servant, and Cagalli was smart enough to pick life with reality rather than the dream.

Merna, the head caretaker of the Athha household and nurse to Cagalli, came in with a bucket of cold water in one hand and a towel in the other. She swung the bucket and threw the cold liquid on the blonde princess and a scream was later heard when the scene switched shortly with Merna brushing the short silky blonde locks of a slightly refreshed princess.

"You should be generous to Lord Ambassador Athha for allowing you and your brother to stay here until you leave to His Highness Lord Kira's home."

"You mean imprisoned, not stay." Cagalli mumbled, but regretted later when the nurse whacks the princesses head with the brush.

"Really, ever since your father became more liberal of you, you've been getting lazier by the day… that is very un-ladylike of you, what will your mother think seeing you like this. Just be thankful I've been keeping this unwanted side of you away from your mother. What will she think of you if…"

And blah blah blah was all Cagalli heard after that small rant from her nurse. Of course she knew what her mother will do if she finds out about her sleeping habit, a small spank and scold isn't enough to change this not-so lady like manner. She's been building this attitude when she learned of her fate as a princess, and when her dreaded time is nearly coming… being seventeen isn't something she is looking forward to.

'_Seeing all those old nobles… I'd rather die than marry those old wrinkled bats.'_

"…and as a princess you should always put image first and…"

'_I wonder what brother is doing right now.'_

Another knock was then heard on the door, halting the Nurse from further lecturing the poor lass.

"Come in" Uttered Cagalli with a happy sigh

In came a rough looking man. He was roughly around six feet, four inches tall and beneath his military uniform lies his masculine figure that would equal a professional wrestler. His stoic face was framed with his dark wavy hair, about shoulder height, and a thin red band encircles his head from the forehead.

He stood tensed before the princess for a moment and bowed.

"My Lady, your transportation to Daedalus is now ready."

Meanwhile at the yacht, Edward was awake and a little agitated at the fact that he had to sleep in another room. He begged and pleaded to Kira to let him sleep in the brunette's room, stating that it is in every Royal Guard's honor and pride to protect and serve the crowned prince in times of danger or emergencies, but his pleas were unheard of as he was flat out rejected, claiming that it is an invasion to the Prince's privacy.

The bodyguard sighed and agreed in to having a separate room, which he immediately converted it into a small security room once settled. He made sure that none, with the exception of himself and the Prince, shall set foot in his room, not even the maids and servants whose duties are to clean every room of the yacht. The hostess, despite being suspicious and curious, agreed to his demands convincing herself that prying is very rude.

Now after doing a swift check-up on the security of the yacht, in secrecy of course, Edward finally released a tensed sigh and stretched. He then switched from his shorts and shirt to gi pants and white beater, and made his way to the deck were he did a series of exercise ranging from upper and lower body heavy work-out to martial-arts. At first he was planning on doing a minute of capoeira after his warm-ups, but without a good beat and rhythm of music, the desire to do so never came so he settled with tae kwon do and karate mixed with acrobatic techniques.

He firmly planted his right leg behind and tipped his left toes in front as he raise his left arm, his palm slightly cupped and facing his right, in front of him, with his right arm fisted and planted to his right hip. He breathed in, and out, concentrating and imagining as if an opponent with the same level of skill as him was in front.

His groan marked the start of his training as he moved with great efficiency and dexterity. His movements were so well coordinated that it seems as though he was dancing a dance of his own invention. In just fifteen-minutes, a small bead of sweat dropped from his forehead as he completed a combination of flips and kicks, with his dexterity and power still well in tact like the beginning and his breathing constant.

As he hit his thirty-minute mark, he stopped and flop down were he began a final string of stretches and, upper and lower body work-out. As he finally conclude this first stage of his work-out, he draped a towel around his neck to dry his sweat and threw it to one of the seats were he began jogging about the yacht.

Unknown to him, Kira stood relaxed at his balcony and observe his bodyguard do his morning routine with a mug of coffee on one hand. Like his over-protective bodyguard, he also carries a routine of morning heavy work-out and planned in doing so at the same time as Edward, but after his little, or not so little, fiasco with Lacus the night before; he deemed his action with Lacus the same as his morning routine, so he find it not necessary for him to perform his morning rituals.

Kira sighed at the memory and a feeling of happiness welled up inside his gut, though it was not enough to fill that little small void in his heart. Since the beginning when he first began to admire women, he always wondered why he felt so empty, what his heart truly desire. That desire elevated after that kiss with Lacus, but that was only a small fraction.

He sighed and gave up thinking about this. He glance at his clock pinned on his wall and noted that he should start changing for it reads 5:55 in the morning. He knew that the others will not be awake until around seven, but as an early bird the desire to sleep never came. He placed his empty mug on the counter and made his way to his bathroom.

At exactly six in the morning, Edward swiftly collected his things and made his way back to his room to take a long shower. Smelling like sweat for the whole day isn't something he like having as a scent as a civilian; in fact he hates it because to him, it'll tarnish his chivalry pride.

And that's how their early morning ended and replaced with their first morning of gathering in Lacus's party.

When the seven o'clock sunshine hit Lacus's porcelain face and strawberry blonde hair, her entire body that was exposed seems to radiate with divine light, making her whole being seem so unearthly beautiful. The sight was to die for, and the young goddess was too naïve of her beauty to be aware of the effects of that dangerous splendor. If only Kira was here to see the view.

Lacus began to stir, her eyes flickering getting rid of the sleep from her eyes, and sat up were she bended one arm and extended her other arm above her, smiling cutely at the nice feeling of the stretch and released a content sigh when she put her arms back down. She then threw her blanket off her and stretched her legs, rubbing them together. Her white silk, almost see-thru, mid-thigh night gown slowly climbed up all the way from her thighs due to her stretches, almost showing her frilly and silky white underwear.

After she bended one leg and then the other, she flops down her bed and hugged her pillows as she recall the night before. Butterflies swarmed inside her stomach and her heart felt giddy at the memory, as she hugged her pillow tighter. She giggled at the memory of her first kiss, moaning at how soft and warm his lips were. She never knew kissing was such a pleasure, and right now… she wanted more.

She never expected to fall for a guy in just one day, and these feelings still confuses her, that's why, rather than confessing love, she confessed her deep admiration to the boy. Until the day she understands her true feelings, her deep fondness for the boy will never change.

When a small knock was heard from her door, she knew that it was time to prepare. Lacus gave her maid her gratitude and began rummaging in her walk-in closet for the perfect attire for the day. She never really cared about how she looked or what clothes she should wear for the day, but right now… she felt the need to impress the prince that held her heart.

She ambles towards her walk-in closet, bringing about clothes and dresses and spread it on her bed. After a few minutes of throwing whatever clothes she deem impressive or cute on her bed, she arched an eyebrow and pouted, cupping her chin in thought as she surveyed the clothes presented to her on her bed. She grabs one dress and walk to her full body mirror, displaying the dress in front of her and sighed.

'_Uhg too flashy'_

Indeed it was flashy, for the silk white fabric hugged all parts of her frame. The skirt was more than just above her mid thigh and the straps on the shoulders were too thin…what's worse, it's see through plastic. Overall, the dress seems fitted for the night club… so not suited for a yacht party.

She neatly put the dress back on the hanger and to the closet, not wanting to burden her chambermaids with more work. She grabbed another outfit from her bed and examined it through her full-body mirror.

'_hmm cute, but…'_

If Megan Fox was considered unbearably sexy in tight and incredibly mini shorts and white beater under a black sleeve-less with thin straps, which hugged her waist and bust tightly showing her cleavage to the world, then in Lacus's case… it's a jaw-dropping, nose-bleeding, over-heated body, and boiled brain treatment for men out there if they ever lay a single eye, or tiny glance, at the pink haired girl.

Lacus blushed at the outfit and, with closed eyes and burning cheeks, neatly folded the attire and place it in one of the drawers inside her walk-in closet.

She went on for minutes, trying on different clothes, and at last… with a blush and a cute smile, she twirled around viewing herself in her chosen attire before her full-body mirror. She placed one hand on her chest, feeling her thundering heart bit, and exhaled, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

'_I hope he likes it'_

The Sun was merry and bright that early morning, covering the grassy open field with healthy light. Within this grassy open field perched a mansion of divine structure in the middle. The residence was so grand that even the goddess of hearth would be jealous if she ever paid a visit. It was Grecian style, with light-tan colored body and woody brown tile roof. Evergreen trees made their home around the mansion, far enough that the mansion made a master-piece as its yard, in all sides.

From a guarded gate that lies at a far distance from the mansion to a colossal fountain- a marble figurine of a dancing couple perched on top of a European pedestal in a middle of a circular fortified pool- decorated the ground with a linear two-lane ruble pavement, suitable for living and non-living means of transportation. The auburn ruble pavement circulates the fountain as it reconnects with the same pavement that leads to the gate and outside.

Both sides of the road were decorated with strips of flower field and palm trees at the edge until the linear road was overtaken by the circular part ahead.

If you look beyond this flower fields on both sides, a garden carrying all sorts of tropical flowers could be seen. Just behind the mansion linked a shallow pool that extended all the way about, for it carries the same perimeter as the mansion, and in this pool, Koi fish of all colors and design reign supreme. At the center of this pool lies a rounded white pavilion with columns infested with rose bushes. Between the pavilion and the mansion, rounded stepping stone with elaborated designs could be seen.

Princess Cagalli Yamato, though a familiar face around her older brother and crown prince of Orb's private realm, never cease to be amazed at the glorious sight that fed her eyes. It was no wonder that Kira prefer to stay at his own home rather than at his father's domain, the palace was too…. intimidating despite those precious and beautiful antiques, heirlooms, and paintings that were placed about at the throne room and hallways.

"Bleh, brother should change his taste for exterior design… the place is too revolting and plain to see… where are the gallows!? He should put that at the back of his home instead of that useless pool! With gallows, everyone will know their place in society!"

Cagalli sighed and glared at her obnoxious brother, the young prince Titus. HE should change his taste for exterior designing, from the opinions of many who were lucky to witness this fine scenery and herself, her brother Kira has great taste and talent… as expected from the Mr. perfect bachelor crown prince.

"WHO would want gallows in their home beside yourself!?"

Titus snorted and gave her a are-you-stupid look.

"Why the Allsters of course! I heard that the slaves were so terrified that none left their job and the commoners stay put and away from royalty."

Of course, the Allsters. Cagalli sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. That's the Allsters alright… radical, intimidating, and stupid… just like her brother. She truly hoped that with the guidance of her beloved Big Brother, the crown prince can enlighten her deranged brother and put him in the right course of sanity. God She truly wish he'll succeed… it's only a matter of time before she'll crack and murder her own kin…

As the car stop at the front of the entrance, which was guarded by two royal guards, the head butler opened the passenger door for the two royals to exit.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Lady Cagalli and Lord Titus." The butler bowed

"Mr. Richard, it has been a while. How is my charming brother doing?" Cagalli said as she steps out from the car and saunters to the double door, followed by Titus not too far behind. She was rather surprised at how silent her radical brother is; usually he would scoff at the fact that a servant wore a high-class suit, unknown to him that it was merely uniform for all male servants. He always believed that servants should wear rag clothes and damaged shoes with holes.

"His Highness is doing well, my Lady."

"I see, and where is he now?"

The head butler cocked an eyebrow. The two guards assigned at both ends of the double door opens the colossal doors for the three to enter, never forgetting to bow as the two royals enter.

"I suspected that you knew of his involvement with society now… you know not of his enrollment to White Symphony, My Lady?"

When they came across the enormous staircase that splits in two –the middle was decorated with the portrait of the Royal Family- as both ends meet the second level floor at opposite sides, the head butler immediately ordered the two servants who were carrying the two royal's luggage to drop the baggage to the usual rooms of the two royals.

The head butler then led the two royals to the Living Room.

"White Symphony… as in White Symphony Private High School?"

"Yes My Lady." When they reach the Living Room, the two Royals immediately settled themselves on the couch, away from each other of course. The head butler bowed and left the room to get some refreshments.

"Why would brother be at White Symphony, isn't he a graduate already?" Titus asked as he played with a flower on a vase near him, disgust clearly shown on his face.

"How should I know? What really confuses me is that Kira HATES that school, so why did he enroll it?" Cagalli snorted. She took out her cell-phone and called Kira, but when he didn't answer, she groaned and threw her hands up in frustration. "Being woken up at 4 in the morning only to arrive here with the owner gone isn't something I call a good start for the day, in fact it pisses me off. I'll kill that brother of mine once I see him!"

For the first time, Titus agreed to her sister's declaration. Why didn't Kira tell them beforehand that he'll be gone, was he aware that they'll be living with him for until the King allows him and his sister to come back to the palace?

"Didn't he know we'll be coming?" Titus whispered with a sigh

Surprised at how humble-like Titus sounded, Cagalli stared at her brother and cocked an eyebrow. Titus noticed this and growled. "What, something amuses you?"

Cagalli closed her eyes, and shook her head. Titus is never humble, that guy is an egotistical and prideful noble, something like 'humble' doesn't exist in his vocabulary.

"Nothing, just thinking…"

Both nobles sighed and groaned, frustration building up even more inside them.

"It's a Sunday today right, so why isn't he here?" Titus asked as he cupped his hands together in front in thought.

Cagalli rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Kira is not the religious type so I wonder what he's _exactly_ doing at eight on a Sunday morning?"

The butler arrived with a tray of refreshments, consisting of a teapot accompanied by two china cups, a cup of sugar and warm milk, and a plate of bite size sandwiches. He places them on the center table and offered the royals some warm white tea with milk. The siblings graciously accepted the drink, though a rather rude acceptance from the Prince.

"So where exactly is Elder Brother right now, Richard?" Titus questioned in a commanding tone as he drank his tea. He never once gave the butler a look as he questioned servant, much to the already deflated pride as a butler for Mr. Richard. The second prince never once acknowledges the wonders of the head butler's deed as a servant, nor did he receive any praising for his generosity, like how the Crown Prince usually do whenever the butler serves his master.

The butler struggled to maintain his stoic face, despite the growing urge to sigh a somber sigh, and answered the Prince's question.

"His Highness is attending a Yacht gathering at the moment, and will not return until tomorrow."

"Oh?" Cagalli cocked an eyebrow, amuse at the fact that his brother is, for the first, actually attended a party from someone of insignificant presence to the society. Usually he would reject such offer, claiming that it's a waste of his time, and lock himself up at his study room doing what a genius gentleman usually do... "And whose Yacht party is he attending?"

"A schoolmate name Lacus Clyne, my Lady."

Titus spit his tea in shock and stares at the Butler with bewildered eyes. Cagalli, however, cupped her chin in thought. "…Lacus Clyne… why does that name seem so familiar?"

"Are you serious, Butler!?" Titus demanded as he slams his fist on the table.

"I am, My Lord."

Cagalli look her brother, "Do you know this Lacus Clyne?"

"Do I know her? Of course I know her! She's a good for nothing bitch-"

"Titus, manners, vulgar words isn't necessary here!" Cagalli exclaimed

"…Pardon me; what I meant to say is… She's a lowly vermin who manipulates people into believing her lies! Don't let her pretty face and personality fool you, deep inside she's nothing more than a succubus!"

"So she's just like that Allster girl, Flay…"

"Flay is a hundred times better than that Lacus Clyne!"

"I don't know what you see in that girl, but if what you said is true about this Lacus girl… then she's after the crown…"

"I'm not lying about Lady Flay and that's probably true!"

"I'll have a talk to brother about this tomorrow when he arrives; I'll warn him about this potential danger. I don't want him marrying anyone with a personality relatively close to or exactly like Flay Allster."

"Hey, I like Flay Allster, she's a nice person!"

"Really... I don't know what you see that is good about that girl."

The Butler remained silent at this, ignoring the whole argument about the pros and cons of Flay Allster, as the feeling of anger came to him. How dare that boy insult Lacus Clyne, she's nothing like the image created by Titus. He wanted to argue but knew better than to do so, a servant arguing against a Royal… he would like to keep his job for as long as possible, thank you very much.

'_Oh My Lord Kira, please enlighten your fooled sister… That Lady Lacus Clyne is nothing like Lord Titus stated she is…'_

When Kira arrived at the deck, he was greeted by the outgoing Miriallia, whose outgoing greeting causes Tolle to groan in embarrassment and Kira's stoic face to grow flushed.

"Kira, I was wondering when you'll wake, I see you're dressed for the occasion… very nice" Mir grinned as she inspects Kira, like a tailor admiring his masterpiece, from the Prince's sandaled feet to his tan khaki shorts and white button-up shirt. She licked her lips as she stopped her eyes at the muscles of his exposed chest and a small silver rosary cross pendant decorated with a blue gem at the center.

Kira shuffled his sandaled feet as he let out a nervous laugh, feeling exposed and naked through the eyes of Mir. Mir was looking at him as if he was a piece of juicy meat.

Kira cleared his throat, and retaliated with a wolfish grin of his own and inspecting lavender hawk eyes.

"I see that you, as well, are dressed for the occasion, rather ravishing and indeed becoming of you."

Mir couldn't help but blush at the prince, covering her spaghetti shirt and navy blue short-shorts clad body. She shuffled her sandals and felt nervous all of a sudden. Seeing this kind of reaction from the ever-so confident girl brought a sense of dominant satisfaction from the Prince. How dare she made him, the Crown Prince, fall to his feet and tremble in embarrassment, but he had to admit though… she is indeed a rare specimen, but not of the same degree as a certain pink-haired noble.

"All right, all right… can it, Kira... I don't want anyone, besides myself, looking at my girl that way." Tolle step in between Kira and Mir, glaring playfully at the prince.

Kira grinned and joked, "I'm terribly sorry, my friend, but if you do not contain your girl from staring at me with such… devious eyes, I might as well take her as part of my harem."

"You have a Harem?" Alex barged in on the conversation as he looked at Kira with huge and surprised eyes.

Edward, who was leaning against the railing with his arms crossed, chuckled at how stupid Alex truly is, and the bodyguard wasn't the only in on the thought. Kuzzey was stunned at Alex's remark. Didn't he know his history… or the Law?

Kira rolled his eyes and chuckled as he replied with sarcasm, "Yes of course, I have a harem swarmed with beautiful women who are waiting for my being to devour their luscious body. Actually, I should be there with them right now, I miss the pleasure they serve me."

"Alex… owning a Harem is illegal." Kuzzey said as he blushed at how perverted Kira seem to sound.

Alex looks at Kuzzey and pointed an accusing finger at Kira, who look at the blonde with bored eyes, feeling not the least bit offended.

"Shouldn't we call the authorities about this? He just admits he own a Harem."

"Please put down your finger, it is rather rude, and how gullible can you truly be, Alex? Owning a Harem is punishable by life in prison and a huge sum of fine, regardless of your status in society… In fact there's an organization, sponsored by the Bureau of Investigation and National Defense, specifically created by the Crown Prince to find, trial, and dispose all Harem owners. Have you ever paid attention to your government class?" Edward snorted and chuckled even more at how deflated Alex looked.

"Oh" was Alex's last reply before he retreated to the railing and leaned on it with his shoulders hunched.

Kira smirked as he felt proud at how Edward introduced the Crown Prince's establishment. A year ago after meeting and seeing noblemen, who bragged about their collection of women back at their home, and reading news reports about sexual abuse and sex slavery, he was rather sick to the stomach and angry about this. He of course confronted his father and demanded a full investigation and trial to all sex slave and harem owners, claiming that it's a complete discrimination against women as it promotes sexism, but his father refused stating that no such law exist about the disbanding and trial to harem owners and sexism, but he agreed to an investigation to sex slave owners. This did not satisfy the Prince as he called the House of Commons to discuss the matter of establishing an organization specifically to subdue all Harem and Sex Slave owners, and the creation of a law against owning Harems and Prostitution House. These gains an overall vote of three to four and went straight to the Royal council were it was approved with a close mark of three to five votes.

This move of course gained outstanding support and praise to the Crown Prince, mostly from women, as the organization was later headed by the Police Force as another branch, with the approval of the Crown Prince, and sponsored by the Bureau of Investigation and the National Defense Committee.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. It was breaking news last year. I was actually really happy and proud that our future King is a supporter to women's rights and a protector to us. Because of him, the military now allows women to be on the battlefield as an equal to men." Mir said as she lean against Tolle on the railing. "I wonder what's taking Lacus so long

As she said that, a series of footsteps clad with heeled sandals sound appear from the doubled glass door that leads to the inside of the yacht.

"Hey Kira, didn't you know that we're heading to an island?" Kuzzey asked as he grabs a drink from one of the servants who walk about with a tray of refreshments.

Kira, anticipating the arrival of a certain girl, shook his head and muttered a 'no', his eyes never leaving the glass door.

"Really, I heard that it's owned by the Clyne family, but the natives of that island still inhabit it freely. Lacus's Father isn't complaining about it though."

"How generous and kind of him." Kira said, his eyes still glued at the glass door.

When the door finally opens, a squeal from Mir and gasps and 'awes' was heard from the deck. Kira was left speechless as he held his breath at the sight before him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As she exits the door, giving a thank you at the servants positioned on each door, Lacus smiled and look at the guests before her. She giggled slightly at the silly look Kira was giving her. His mouth was slightly open and his astonished violet eyes made the Pink-haired noblewoman to feel slightly self-conscious yet amused.

"Lacus, Oh My God, look at you! Are you trying to impress someone or what?" Mir exclaimed as she jumped and gave Lacus a huge bear hug while hopping. "You're beautifully sexy and hot!"

Lacus blushed and look at Kira, who was still mouth-opened and slightly dazed; it's as if her very own presence hypnotized him into staring at her with an amazed expression, however when she gave the other boys a look, they're very own expression were slightly the same as Kira only at a lesser degree, with the exception of Alex who was practically drooling.

"You think so?" Lacus asked as she grabs the ends of white dress. Despite how simple the white dress appears, but to the eyes of the guests, it was truly jaw-dropping. The white dress hugged her frame perfectly and the ends of the dress only ended a few inches above her mid thigh. She wore a simple summer hat, big enough to hide her whole head but right enough to increase her charm, and lastly she wore a pair of simple white low-heeled gladiator sandals. Her sparkling smooth pink hair was placed in her usual and favorite style, making her look like a true angel before their eyes, and no make-up were evident on her already angelic face.

"I think so? I believe so!" Mir exclaimed as she pulled Lacus to the group.

Kira kept her mouth closed as his eyes trailed Lacus from top to bottom. Can Lacus be anymore beautiful than now? Kira believe so, for the girl kept surprising him with her natural beauty. If God truly indeed exist, he would be laughing with pride at his true masterpiece of his image that was Lacus Clyne.

Lacus blushed and felt shy through the eyes of the small male population of the deck, but more so when her eyes caught the lustful look of Kira's half-lidded ones. Lacus was no ignorant lass when it comes to raging hormones, for the Prince looked as if he was ready to pounce and have his way on her, but she knew better than him to do so. He was too much of a gentleman to fall so low as to have her forcefully against her will.

"My God Lacus, can you appear more beautiful than you already are? I have no words to describe how beautiful you are right now" Kuzzey came up to Lacus and kissed her hand. He then gave each man on the deck a playful glare, "Alright gentlemen, I'm sorry to announce this but she's taken!"

Unknown to everyone, but Edward, that both Kira and Alex gave Kuzzey a killer glare simultaneously, their anger and jealousy reaching to a new level.

"Oh sure Kuz, I don't mind cuz' I have Mir." Tolle chuckled as he pulled Mir close to him and kissed her cheeks, "Not to offend you or anything, Lacus, but I say Mir is more hot."

Lacus giggled, "None taken."

"One down, three more rivals to kill!" Tolle announced as he pulled Lacus close to his body.

"You are indeed truly beautiful, Lady Lacus; but I have no interest in women right now." Edward said smoothly as he turned his back to the group and stared at the vast blue ocean and the nearing island, their destination. The group fell silent at that moment, looking at Edward with renewed interest and wonder. Kira knew that military life changed him completely, but it was still a wonder for him to dismiss his interest for women and the goal to create a family.

Tolle coughed, ridding the unwanted atmosphere, "Ok, so I guess that's two down, and two more to kill."

Kira was about to steal Lacus away from Tolle, but Alex beat him to it.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Tolle, but Lacus already promised me a time to hang out together… alone."

Kira glared at Alex but kept silent, watching Lacus's conflicted eyes. It seems that she was at a war with her self, deciding whether to uphold her promise to Alex or dismiss it and spend the remaining day with Kira. This was, after all, the last day of the party…

Lacus looked at Kira and gave him a look of apology, hoping that he will understand her decision.

Kira nodded, and gave her a small and slightly disappointed smile. He hoped that she'll dismiss the blonde boy, but he knew that Lacus's personality forbid her from doing so.

Lacus smiled reassuringly at Kira and then look at Alex with a giggle.

"Ah yes, how could I forget? I look forward in spending our time together."

A few hours later

The yacht that held the six young schoolmates and a friend finally made a stop at one of the open docks that was preserved only for the Clyne family. Kira could see that the privately owned island was filled with natives from the said Island. They were tan skinned and brown haired, much like natives from the Middle East, but there was one unique appearance they held that made them truly a native of the exotic island… They had red eyes. Though they may appear intimidating before the eyes of a tourist, but to Kira they seem well civilized and gentle.

Kira eyed one of the natives - clad in simple blue jeans, tan worker's boots, white shirt, and a yellow vest with a 'SECURITY' labeled at the back in deep bold black- as he used his signal light baton to lead the yacht to a full stop right at the side of one of the docks. After the captain anchored the yacht, the captain signaled two servants of the yacht – dressed in a sailor outfit – at either ends of the boat to throw the rope to dock for the coast guards lock the boat in place.

As the Captain halted the engines and the coast guard locked the mobile staircase on the open side of the boat, the Captain then announced that it was safe to disembark the boat.

Lacus lead the group to one of the nearest buildings that appear to be a department for tourists and told the group to inform their presence to the chief of security. Lacus smiled at the chief, who smiled back in recognition and respect as he gave the pink-haired noble a bow before putting his attention to the others. He merely gave them a smile and scanned their citizenship card to the computer.

For Kira and Edward's situation, whose identities are anything but real, smiled at the chief and handed them their fabricated citizenship card. They had trouble with the Department that deals with Orb citizenship and immigration since they're the ones that manufacture the cards that states you as an official citizen or resident of Orb, and the kind of cards they use are very difficult to duplicate since it has codes at a nano size that only a computer can read from top to bottom, back and front. Not only does it held this very difficult text that transmits your personal information and records, but it requires your finger prints, DNA via blood testing, and eye scan to allow you privilege to enter. Fortunately for Kira and Edward, this only requires if they wish to enter a premise with heavy security detail and with an access code. The island the group wishes to visit only requires their personal data for them to be given permission to roam around the island freely.

'_Thank the Almighty that uncle Haruma still has not retired, without him… it would be very hard to convince the new chairman to help create this cards without the approval of Father.'_

Kira sighed at the memory. Never in his whole life had he begged so much, like a man begging for his life, as he pleaded for his uncle for consent. The old Prince of Orb and younger brother of the King only stared at his supposedly cool and collected nephew with compassion. He knew what arrangement his older brother had set up for his nephew, as he gave a sigh and agreed to the young heir's request.

As the security finally finished scanning the cards and gave the said items back to their respective owners, Lacus gave the Chief her gratitude and introduced her friends to the island. By the time they reach the outside, they were greeted by a native dressed in ebony dress pants, shoes, and blazers with a white dress short-sleeved shirt under it. They then noticed an open bronze carriage with elaborated trims and designs and on the doors marked the crest of the Clyne family and upfront… four miniature horses, smaller than a pony, stood strapped by their mouths.

The group settled themselves on the classy red sedan seats, amaze at how the carriage fit all of them and leave enough space to move around. Lacus politely told the carriage driver their destination. With a 'ha!' followed by the sound of a whip, the carriage began moving as they went along the dirt road that leads to the main square of the small town.

Kira noted how insufficient the technology the island seem to possess, being raised at an environment were automobiles are available at every direction and can be driven using the auto-drive and energy can be harnessed using solar panels, geothermal generators, and windmills – all of which are sources that are environmental friendly-… the use of fossil fuels were the thing of the past, and, due to the threat of global warming, were banned in his nation. This source of energy was then distributed to automobiles, house hold appliances, and other means of mechanical appliances that requires the use of energy.

On the contrary to this technology-dependent location, the island possesses nearly zero technology; aside from entertainment appliances, barely reliant security, and communication lines. However, the people of the island seems content with this troubling fact, much to the surprise of Kira. It's not that he's bothered with this people's lack of need for technology, but with the knowledge of possessing nearly nothing as means of security… it made Kira wonder how they manage to protect themselves without relying on police force or the military… sure the island is small, but further consideration to the land's size, he could make out a small bit of land and convert it into a small military base.

"Wow, this sure is a good place to retire once you're old… It's so peaceful here." Kuzzey could only awe at how silent the place is, the thought of the place so old-styled never seem to pay a visit to his mind.

"I totally agree, the people seem so friendly… oh Hello!" Mir waved at a passing pod of school children as they frantically waved at their direction. The children, much to the amusement of Kira, waved at Mir but their attention were totally on Lacus as she wave and smiled at them. She was then presented by the children's greetings.

"Welcome back, Lady Lacus!"

Kira smiled and chuckled at this, causing the pink-haired noble to slightly avert her gaze from the children and to the brunette, before putting it to the children again.

"Something wrong Kira?"

Kira waved his hand before crossing his arms, smiling at Lacus with affection and admiration.

"They sure love you a lot."

Lacus closed her eyes and properly sat herself. She smiled at Kira and cupped her hands on her lap.

"Because I'm the daughter of their hero, most nobles would shun and banish the natives from their private island, but my father let them do as they wish… even help them with their problems. Father even introduced them to better technology, but the islanders rejected the offer and he respected their decision. He let them live their life, gave them our protection… he even donates the human necessities to them regularly. If it wasn't for father, I would never receive this kind of treatment… in fact, I think I don't deserve such treatment, I have done nothing to help them but support my father."

Kira shook his head as he places his hand of top of Lacus's and gave her a warm smile.

"I don't believe so. You deserve as much credit as your father, from what I can tell…"

Kira turn his head, they were nearing the main square of the town and he could very well see a very distinguished building coupled by a church beside it, and he knew who founded such building and the purpose of such foundation.

"… without your help, lost children would still be roaming around this island, people would be left unemployed and suffer from poverty, and hope would very well die in this part of the country. Indeed your father freed them from those sufferings, but it was you who kept them from suffering further in the future. You gave them hope, and I believe the people are very grateful for that"

Kira took away his hand when he felt gazes on them, and he knew that he had to keep his relationship with Lacus a secret. He made a mental note to remind her of that when he gets the chance to be alone with her. He smiled at Lacus and presses himself on the cushion of his seat, he cross both his arms and legs, and close his eyes.

"I think what you gave brought them such great happiness that not even materialistic items can compare such feeling."

Kira's smile depleted a little, which went noticeable to Lacus and the others who were listening in on their conversation. Kira slightly opens his eyes and look on to the skies with distant eyes as a memory of his past mistake came to him.

'_Thank you… your highness, I hope we will meet again!"_

Kira inhaled a sharp air as he could feel the sharp twist of his heart.

"If only you could spare more of your special gifts…. Then the world wouldn't be so cruel."

Edward was looking far of to the distance with his hand resting on his cheek, but he could clearly hear their conversation fully well. He slightly turns his head and peeks at Kira. He frowned as he could feel the growing grief of his master. He then looks at the rest of the group, as he knew what questions they have growing in their minds.

Sparing his master from answering all those personal questions, Edward cleared his throat and pretended to be at awe when he saw the Clyne mansion up on a cliff at a far distance.

"Miss Clyne, I must say your villa is indeed remarkable. Did a God of masonry volunteered to be your architect?"

Lacus smiles at Edward, though concern was still in her eyes for the brunette prince, and replied.

"It was father who designed that villa; he laid it bare before the eyes of the dwellers here for them to see and visit… and sometimes stay as a visitor. It was and still is open for everyone to stay and visit, or merely to tour around. Father trusts the islanders and he knew they will not commit an act that is against all good morals."

"What an admirable man he is, only if the nobles could follow his examples… ah never mind... I wish to meet your father, if that is okay with him. I do not want to intrude his busy schedule, after all… being a prime minister is a tough job"

Lacus giggled at this, "You will meet him… soon."

"I look forward to it." Edward smiles at Lacus and gave Kira a small glance of concern before looking at the distance once again.

Kira grins slightly at Edward and silently thank him. He knew that the others will be questioning him of his sudden change of behavior, and he was thankful that no one press him on it after Edward's short conversation with Lacus, but he knew that out of everyone on the carriage… Lacus was the one with the most concern in her eyes. He doubt Alex would even care about him and his problem, and he could very well tell that when he stare at his bored eyes.

Kira rolled his eyes, _'What a compassionate man'_

Kira care less if Alex cares or not. Pity was something he refuses to acknowledge as it was against his honor.

Kira then gaze a Lacus who was still looking at him with concern and smiles at her reassuringly. He places his hand on top of Lacus's when no one was looking and winked at her. Lacus blushed slightly but smiles and places her other hand on top of his as she lightly squeezes. Kira grins at this affection and took his hand away before someone sees them.

The group on the carriage was somewhat silent as the casual conversation between Tolle and Mir became a comedy show for the other passengers. The two would bicker over the smallest and most trivial things, which was truly a remedy for the renewed grief within Kira. Edward would drop in a few jokes that were dry and somewhat eerie but humorous in a different sense, and Kuzzey would compliment over the scenery and how the people seem to care about the environment. He would claim that if the world would follow their ways, pollution would have never existed and wars wouldn't be so constant.

Kira, Lacus, and Edward nodded in agreement.

As the carriage stops in front of a statue that was in front of the town hall, the carriage driver told Lacus that he will come back at the evening to pick them up and the pink-haired angel nodded and thank him. They disembark the carriage and began making their way to the nearest eatery; after all… they missed breakfast due to their excitement.

They ate whatever the chief generously offered to them. It's not everyday to have the daughter of their island's chief administrator to casually come in, along with her friends, and eat at his canteen. In fact, it was an honor to the owner as he went all out in making the food the most elegant and delicious. The owner even went as far as to declare whatever they ate free of any payment, but Lacus shook her head as she reminded the owner that they were regular tourists and should be treated as one. The owner thought otherwise for he respected the Clyne heiress like a goddess and urges them to keep their money.

Lacus sighed and nodded, though she was still determined to pay for all the treatment the owner gave them. She knew that because of her, the owner was in debts, as evident with the amount of food he gave her and her friends.

"Hey Mir, do you have a paper and a pen with you?" Lacus asked as she dug in her small purse and pulled out her wallet.

"Yeah, what for?" Mir handed Lacus a pen and paper, wondering why she need it, however Lacus didn't answer as the pink-haired heiress thank Mir and grab the paper and pen. Her hands then became busy and, as she finishes writing, folded the paper along with a fine sum of money inside of it.

She places the folded paper and money on the center of their table, which gain curious eyes from her friends, and began drinking her pineapple juice. Not wanting to leave her friends ignorant of her action, she merely winked at them and smiled.

"As thanks for taking care of us."

"But the owner said everything was for free." Tolle interjected. Was the owner lying?

Kira however smiled at Lacus, knowing fully well why she has done such a thing. His feeling of admiration and affection grew ten folds for the Pink-haired girl, and couldn't leave this feeling left unsaid.

"How very considerate of you, Lacus" Kira smirked as he drank his iced tea, giving Lacus a wink, which earned him an adorable blush.

"I'm just looking out for their well-being... that's all, excuse me." Lacus couldn't contain her blush even further as she excused herself from her friends and left to the rest room. The group, excluding Edward who was busy eating, stared at Kira with confusion. Kira chuckled at this and took a fork full of seasoned rice and presented it to the others.

"Enjoy your meal." Kira said before plunging the rice into his mouth. He let out a small smile and closed his eyes, enjoying the fine taste of tomato and grain.

The others just sighed and followed Kira's suggestion.

Lacus leaned on the counter as she took a full look of her reflection on the mirror. She could see a fine tint of red on her checks as her blush never ceases to stop. Of all the compliments she receives, why is it that Kira's compliments always left her feeling embarrassed or self-conscience? She sighed and splash water on her face to ease the burning sensation on her cheeks. She then dried her face with her handkerchief and began applying very little make-up to her face.

Satisfied at how she looks, she was about to exit the bathroom when a certain red-head came out from one of the cubicles.

"What revolting food they serve! I should inform father of this and have him dispose of this vile peasants! Honestly, what is that old man Clyne thinking allowing those ugly vermin to live here?"

She gasped and quickly turns about and left the rest room before the said red-head could even take a small glance at her direction.

'_What is she doing here?'_ Lacus panicked as she made her way to her friends. She smiles at them and began packing her things at a rapid pace, which made Kira and the others concern of her hastiness. Lacus was known to be patient, so why now is she being so hasty?

"Lacus, is something wrong?" Mir couldn't contain her concern, but her concern quickly left when she spotted long red-hair at the corner of the room, followed by what looks to be her security force… or in the term of that certain someone," small protection". Why didn't they notice her before?

Mir stood up and announced for everyone to finish eating. "All right, everyone, if you don't hurry… Lacus and I will leave you." Mir began collecting her things and pulled Tolle up. "Come on Tolle, I wanna see that resort that I've heard so much about."

"But Mir, I'm still not done eating… and what resort?"

"Shut up and let's go!"

Everyone knew that it was time to leave as they began collecting their small items and left, but without saying their farewells and thanks to the owner first, who smiled at them.

"Feel free to come back!"

The group nodded at the owner as they wave at him and left the premises.

Kira walk beside Lacus, followed by Alex at the opposite side, both with gazes that demand answers in a gentle way.

"Is everything okay, Lacus?" Kira look at Lacus with concern on his face. Lacus appears as if she has a ghost and from what her expression told him, she indeed faced something traumatizing.

"Huh? Oh nothing is wrong. I just want everyone to see the whole island before we leave this place. We only have eight hours in this island, and we have so much to go. I really wanted to show everyone that circus designed for dolphin show."

Kira frowns at Lacus, but press no further, despite his growing curiosity and suspicion. He'll wait for her to tell him, even if he has to kick Alex out of the way to be alone with her…

* * *

**(A/N)**

**Well, it was shorter than planned, but oh well, hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**I made Haruma and Ulen as brothers, with Ulen being the oldest, to make the character frame more simple and less conflicted... I don't need too many characters with different affliation, that one is needed more for FAR later chapters... mostly the dramatic parts. Keep in mind that Ulen is King and Haruma is still a prince, he did not lose that title when Queen Via gave birth to new princes. **

**I'm guessing you're wondering why Kira's so depressed in this chapter, but you'll find out in the next chapter,so stay tuned! **

**And don't forget to Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Declaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and its' sequel, only this story... damn**

**Chapter 12**

Kira Yamato, or in his current ego, Kira Hibiki was a man to be truly admired by his people, not because he's vigilant or because he's a prince that will soon be their next leader as King, but because of how he is right now. Before that little fiasco he did with Lacus that one night in the middle of the ocean, he hated aquamarine creatures. Hated how they trip on his sensors and waste his men's time fixing it, then the little buggers would just swim away without a care in the world. He hated how they're like that, hated how they don't care despite having many of Kira's men lose a few limbs and lives after one of the sensitive underwater mine detonates on his men when a school of fish happily swam by and rub their scaly bodies on it, thinking it was another coral (it was his mistake to make it seem as if it was a coral). At least those annoying fish dies along with his men, but he knew that thought would never bring his men back.

And Edward knew all of this, so it was no surprise that there was a shock look on his face when Kira happily petted a dolphin, who was happily nuzzling its nose on Lacus. Edward expected Kira to glare menacingly at the intelligent life form, or excuse himself or reject Lacus's offer when she asked him to pet it. He never expected such scene to unfold before him... But deep inside his stoic and strict demeanour, he was happy for the change of his master. After all, one can't hold a grudge against innocent marine creatures forever, like what his men once said "Forgive and Befriend and live on happy..." Edward shrugs his shoulder and smirk at his "wise" men's words, those same wise men who happily jumped into a battlefield and barely dodged flying bullets on the way while singing the first Pokémon theme song. Such role models for the new recruits indeed...

Kuzzey noticed Edward smirking and chuckling and find it odd that the anti-social Edward would show such emotion. He felt a little frightened at the smiling Edward and inch his way closer to Tolle, who nearly pushed the kneeling Miriallia into the pool.

"Hey, watch it!" Miriallia warned as she held on to the railing as if her life depended on it.

Seeing Miriallia almost falling to the pool and glaring at him with vicious eyes, Tolle backed away with his hands extended as if blocking himself from a charging bull and feebly begged for his life as Mir inch herself closer to the now trembling boy.

"I-I'm sorry, it wasn't me! It was Kuzzey! Kuzzey pushed me a-and well..."

Suddenly as easily as her anger came, Mir gave Tolle the sweetest of smiles as she leans forward towards Tolle.

"Hey, Tolle?"

Feeling nervous at Mir's sudden change in attitude, meekly let out a small, squeaky "yeah"

Tolle expected this, for the next thing he felt besides a raging punch to his face was the cold water and a sort of leathery yet slippery surface. Mir wiped her hands together, feeling like her duty was fulfilled, as she ambles her way to Kira, not minding the fact that Tolle was floating in a tank full of dolphins, moaning in pain and begging for Mir's forgiveness. Mir brushes past Kuzzey, who backed slightly away from her, and gave him a sharp glare that causes the curly haired boy to gulp in fear. He could have sworn he saw fire within her eyes.

Lacus merely giggled at the scene, but only for a brief moment, for her attention was fully on the man beside her. It was like watching a small timid child meeting a new pet dog. He seemed so insecure, so unsure of himself when she asked him to pet the harmless whales before them. How oddly cute it was to see the man whom she deemed fearless to be so timid, insecure, and hostile towards the innocent marine mammal.

But now, as he grown use to the dolphins, he was petting them as if they were his dearest pets. He would rub his hand on their head affectionately and whispers baby words which was odd and cute, since the Dolphins were mature adults. Lacus giggled, causing the brunette man to cease his ministration on the dolphins and eyes Lacus with his eyebrows arched, but Lacus merely shook his head and gave Kira a warm smile. He returned the smile and continues spoiling the marine mammals.

While they were on their own little world, Tolle was being bombarded by other dolphins who were eager to play with the human, but Tolle outright refuses by swimming at the edge and attempting to pull himself from the pool, but the Dolphins wouldn't want it as they tug on his khakis and pulls him to the pool.

"Stop it!" Tolle cried, "Hey, w-wait, where do you think you're tugging, ah! Hey, stop, Mir! Help!" But Tolle's cries were unheard of by Mir, as she exited from the marine stadium and ordered hot dog for herself, eating outside and humming to herself.

This went on for an hour as Tolle frantically swam away from the Dolphins, searching for any means of escape from the playful marine mammals. Luckily, feeling pity for Tolle, Kuzzey pulled Tolle from the pool and offered him a towel, which he gratefully accepts and nearly weeping on, feeling slightly abandoned. Lacus and Kira finally agreed to leave the marine stadium and walk towards the only double door that serves as both exit and entrance, with Edward following slightly behind, his stoic face ever so unchangeable. Mir finished her third hotdog and nachos, offering her remaining nachos to Tolle who happily accepts.

"Do that again, and I won't forgive you this time" Mir warned. Tolle sighs and nodded, thinking why he loves this girl, who minds almost everything, very much.

Accepting that it was futile to defend his innocence, Tolle sighs and nodded.

"I promise, I won't do that again."

Mir nodded and huffed a "Good" before turning around and planning to break the couple's reverie. As she made her way to the entrance, with Tolle trailing just behind her, she suddenly halted her heels and scurries to the nearest column that serves as both decoration and support for the second floor above them. Confused at Mir's actions, Tolle merely follows Mir and hid behind the same column. He taps her shoulders and whispers "Why are we hiding?"

Mir simply places her forefinger on her lips and points at the direction in front of their column. Tolle, curious and confused, peeks at the side and gasp. Right there, with a team of her servants, stood Flay, obviously arguing at the receptionist for whatever reason.

'_At least she's not loud...'_ Tolle sweatdrops and turns to Mir who appears to be in panic.

"We have to tell Lacus." Whispers Mir.

Tolle nodded in agreement, as they silently scurries pass Flay unnoticed and through the double glass doors that leads to the Marine Stadium. Mir nearly ran at full speed around the stadium to Lacus where she stops and catches her breath. Seeing as Mir nearly coughed up her lung during her trek around the stadium, Lacus looks at Mir with concern.

"Is something the matter, Mir?"

"-gasp-... Flay.. –wheeze- ... Circus... –breath-...here... now!"

All Lacus could do was stare at Mir with wide horrified eyes. It was Kira who took the stand and tugged Lacus.

"Well, I guess our fun is over now. Shall we take our leave?" Kira smiles at Lacus, who merely nodded. Kira nods at Edward, who understood the unspoken objective, and exits the room.

As Lacus led the group out from another exit, Edward confronts Flay who immediately took notice of the blonde man.

"What a nice surprise, Edward was it?" Flay smirks as she saunters towards Edward like a predator ready to pounce on her opponent.

Edward merely replies an "Aye" with a nod and put on his smirk, one that he knew would catch any heated female. Flay was no different as she took the bait and took a step closer to Edward.

"If you're here, does that mean my dear Kira is here as well?" Flay put a finger under Edward's chin and slid it down pass his adam's apple.

"Aye, but what matter of interest do you see in him. Surely I possess an equal to near superior traits as him." Flay's finger was like acid on his skin and all he could do was keeping his current fake appearance on, hoping that his master was out and away from this place... hopefully at least a mile radius from this place.

"Tsk tsk tsk, such a bad boy... bad mouthing your friend like that."

"Ah but you see my lady, when a man deals with a fine lady such as yourself, only a fool could would brush you aside." Pretending to prove his point, Edward suddenly grabs Flay's waist and pulls her closer, pushing the disgust deeper within him.

"You wolf." Was all Flay said before she slid her hands down Edward's chest and stopping on his naval were she began tugging on the hem of his pants, smirking along the way.

* * *

Lacus and the others meanwhile literally jogged to the island's biggest park, which was, for the tourists' convenience, situated right behind the aquarium they just came from, as they escape from the impending doom that was Flay Alster. With her was the remaining group of her party, who loyally followed her stead. She internally prayed for Edward who voluntarily acts as decoy as they escape from the Allster Heiress' range of sight, but she knew the park won't be able to hide them for long. She had to think of a plan before Flay comes in, along with her horrible tantrum.

Her thoughts were disrupted when Alex, who was silently seething behind Kira, decided it was the perfect time to 'steal' Lacus from the group and fulfil her promise.

"Look, Lacus, look at that tree in the middle of that pond. Isn't it huge! Let's go check it out!"

Alex grabbed Lacus' hand and nearly dragged her from the group. Kira was about to protest when Kuzzey stood in his way and drag him to the opposite road from where Lacus and Alex went, asking him questions that he thought Kira would answer in more detail than Edward. After all, Kuzzey knew Kira was from a wealthy and very influential family... the air around him screams that fact.

Mir and Tolle, on the other hand, were too much in their own little world to care about the four, though Mir had to smirk at Lacus. She supported the sudden relationship of Lacus and Kira, but with the obvious affection towards Lacus from Alex, she knew something interesting will happen. She couldn't help but smirk even more at the upcoming soap opera that she knew will take place eventually. She took Tolle's hand and sauntered away, going to a place where she thinks would be romantic for the two of them.

By the time Edward arrive at the supposed meeting place, he was rather confused at the groups lack of presence, but when Flay sudden appear just a few feet away from behind him, he thought that perhaps the group split to make the job much harder for Flay. He smirked at the brilliant idea and strolled at a random direction in the park, hoping that he might be able to give the others more time to escape. He sighed, however, when he knew that he has to spend more time on the red-head. She already violated him and he fear that she might mentally scar him for life if he let her do as she wish, but it would be a sacrifice worth doing right? For the sake of his Master right? Edward just sighed and steeled himself as he felt arms around his waist. The guards that were with Flay were dismissed for God only knows what reason.

It took about an hour to lose Flay and another thirty minutes to find Kira, who obviously looked bored sitting at a bench overlooking the pond with the giant tree with Kuzzey, who is obviously talking to him about stuff, namely about real life and current events. Be it about the world or about something personal.

Deciding that perhaps this might be good for the young prince to know the world in a different person's perspective, he sat on another bench right beside Kuzzey and listened in on the conversation, no matter how boring it was. However the conversation spiked both Edward and Kira's interest when the oblivious young man asked a very blunt question.

"Considering that you're from a noble family which makes you exposed to the military and politics, why is it that even though we've had plenty of technological breakthroughs for the past 10 years, we still rely on XM8s and Glocks when we can obviously create guns that shoots out lasers or maybe mass produce giant fighting and epic looking robots?"

Edward and Kira look at each other. This question was rather too much and normally the two of them would have Kuzzey knocked out and have this part of his memory permanently erased, but Kira decided that perhaps Kuzzey should be enlightened before he starts asking random people about this. He didn't want this innocent and curious boy to see dirt just for asking this question. How the hell does he even know about the extent of the country's technological capabilities anyway!

"Hmm that is a good question." Kira faked thought while rubbing his chin for an added touch, "From what I've heard..."

Kira tried to wrack his brains up for an answer that would satisfy his friend without revealing too much.

"There has been incidents were the military used prototypes during their campaign and killed many people as a result of an accident from a failure."

"Really? Can you name one incident?" Kuzzey's eyes beamed with interest as he lean a little closer to Kira.

"Uh um... let's see... I think it was during..." Truthfully Kira only heard and know of one incident, and that incident happens to be the one he does not wish to remember since he experienced it at first hand. He looks down as sudden flashbacks of the event came to him and groaned when he remembered the little girl who will never grow up to see the world because of his blind mistake. Edward instantly became alert and tried to finish his master's sentence with a lie when Kira continued with a whisper and obvious anguish, "The Nigerian Sectorian Incident from three years ago"

Kuzzey heard of the incident, with the government claiming that due to the immense corruption of the government in Nigeria, Orb decided to colonize the country at the request of the Prince of Orb. He didn't, however, know the actual reason of the colonization and the actual event of what transpired in the country that suddenly lost a city in one night. He wanted to know more but sensing that it was a sensitive topic, he avoided asking. Maybe he lost a dear friend during the incident? Who knows...

"To put it simply," Edward began the effort of directing the conversation away from the topic of the Nigerian Incident, "Orb decided to continue on our current inventory of weapons since converting the technology we use in our infrastructure to weaponry, the safety of the technicians, mechanics, and environment might not be so guaranteed. Surely you know the energy we use to power our electronics isn't something easy to harness as a weapon, unless of course we go to space and do the whole procedure of making and testing this so called 'epic robots'." Edward chuckled and shook his head, "It's an absurd and unrealistic idea."

Kira couldn't help and chuckle, "And your idea of a flying submarine and naming it 'Archangel' is realistic?"

Edward closed his mouth in silence and bit his tongue, trying to banish the embarrassing memory.

"Flying Submarines? Why didn't I think of that!" Kuzzey took out a notepad and began scribbling.

Kira looked at Kuzzey and smile,"You sure love talking about this kind of things, namely about the what's of Orb."

Kuzzey just shrug and continue on scribbling "Well, even though I love Orb, I can't shake this feeling of being lied to. Like some secret internal conflict is happening right now in society and we don't even know about it since most of the stuff are censored. Take the disappearance of the Prince of Orb for example. He's loved and cherished by the people, yet we don't even know what he looks like, or why he disappeared. I guess I just like finding the unknown of the country."

Kira leans forward and rest his elbows on his knees, thinking about what Kuzzey just said. "Maybe they're just trying to protect the people by overshadowing them with censored information. Some people tend to over-exaggerate and might cause some trouble or mislead other people. There are always the pros and cons to everything and the cons sometimes make more trouble than the pros..."

"Yeah, so the rumor about the prince being young, charming, and handsome is a lie and that the reason why the royal family decided on hiding the prince's face is to hide how hideous looking their heir is?" Kuzzey joked, but he didn't know how insulting it was to Kira or how Edward looks up to the prince with admiration, loyalty, and pride.

"Insolent Fool! How dare you speak that way about your future King!" Edward roared causing Kuzzey to jump in surprise.

"It was a joke! No need to get your panties tied up. I respect the prince as much as you, but it might be a possibility you know, after all we don't even know why he disappeared or why the royal family refuse to introduce the prince to the public."

"That is none of your concern."

"It is! I'm a proud citizen of Orb and as such we are privy to the information regarding our future Leader. What if he turns out to be tyrannical, the public should have a say about their future leader and whether to approve him or not."

"You dare question the Royal Family's actions?" Edward glared as he gritted his teeth in an attempt to no lash out at the boy.

"No I don't! And why do you have to take this personally, it's not like you know him." Kuzzey huffed but when realization began to seep in to his brain, he looks at Edward with interest and smiles. "Do YOU know him personally?"

Edward backed away from Kuzzey as Kira glared at him for slipping, "Uh... n-no I do not. I merely speak in behalf of the... uh... loyal supporters of the young Lord and his family."

"Really?" Kuzzey turns and faces Kira, who tried to act indifferent and oblivious. "What about you, you're a noble. You should know about the prince right?"

Kira inwardly growled and plotted punishments for Edward. Kira rub his chin in false contemplation and mumbled "Uh... hmm.." before setting in on a half-truth, "From what I've heard, what you state is not true. In fact he looks no different than any normal man, nor does he act like a mighty God."

"I see, so do you know his reason for disappearing?" Kuzzey stares at him with interest, but fearing that his identity might be found, Kira thought he saw suspicion in his eyes and couldn't help but say the truth when he began sweating. Kira could do and act many things that are the opposite of the truth, but somehow he couldn't lie to the boy. Kuzzey's inquisitor-like eyes would surely make the young boy become a very effective investigator. Kira made a mental note to introduce Kuzzey to Mu La Flaga if ever his true identity becomes public knowledge.

Before he could say a single truthful word, a female voice called for their attention and Edward couldn't help but groan.

"Oh Edward, we still haven't finished our little ga-Oh!" Flay stopped running as her mouth grew into a huge grin at the brunette man beside that boring looking boy she deem inferior. "Kira! What a surprise!"

Edward was about to stand and lead the young woman away from the young prince when Kira gestured for him to stop. The blonde could only stare in confusion as Kira stood up and smiles at Flay.

"Ah! You must be Lady Flay of the Allster family. I have heard so many interesting stories about your family." Pushing away the memory of how Flay treated his pink-haired hostess before, along with other things he disapprove of, Kira sauntered in ways befitting for an arrogant noble towards Flay and grabs her hand before placing a kiss on her knuckles and flashing a grin "It's an honor."

Flay blushed at this gesture and giggled, bringing her hand to her cheek and bashed her eyelashes at him. "Oh my!"

Edward wanted so much as to intervene, but since Kira made the first initiative, all he could do was watch in unseen horror. _'What are you doing, my lord!'_

Like Edward, Kuzzey clearly showed his horrified look and nearly screams, "What about Lacus!" when Kira gave the two mortified men a leave-it-to-me look. Although it was enough to set Kuzzey's nerves back to normal, Edward was agitated and almost shaking. He hated Flay with a passion, blaming the red head and her family for putting so much misery to his family, and he could not stomach the thought of his Lord being around such a vile and corrupt succubus, but he was powerless to stop him when his Lord wanted this.

Kira smiles at Flay as he observes the young woman shifting about, being bashful and insecure. If he hadn't known that Flay was a great actress when it comes to getting any man she wants, he would have find her acts very cute. He inwardly groans but maintains an alluring smile as he offered the red-head his arm. "Shall we go for a walk? There are so many things I wish to know more about your noble family, especially the beautiful Lady of the Allster house."

Flay eagerly accept and immediately wraps her hands around Kira as they walk away from the two silent men.

"This is rather... interesting, though I hope Lacus won't see the two of them together." Kuzzey muttered as he continues to stare at the retreating forms of his friend and the red-head.

"I couldn't agree more, my friend..." Edward sighs as he leans on the railings and contemplates on the lake with worried eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** I am REALLY sorry for not updating for like... long! I had a major writer's block and college isn't so merciful to my schedule so I didn't exactly find time to write and update. I AM REALLY SORRY!

Originally this chapter was suppose to reveal Kira's mistake but when I look at the total number of pages for this chapter, I couldn't help but say "Daaaaammmnnn! Long!" and I wasn't even finish so I decided to break it up into two parts. This is obviously the first half so the next chapter will be about Kira's mistake, I can promise you that, but it's still incomplete. And it's rather long, far longer than this chapter. I'll update the next chap as soon as I finish, which is hopefully by December. I have a tight schedule after all. I'm really sorry about that!

As for the "Cherry Blossom Adrift" story, I'm starting the third chapter and If get enough free time, I might be able to update it by December as well. December happens to be the time I roll as a writer due to many sources of inspiration. It's my favourite month after all and Christmas happens to be my favourite occasion, and winter being my favourite season as well.

So stay tuned everyone and see you then!


	13. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I've got good news and bad news to those who read this story. Let's start with the bad news. A while ago, a program that my friend downloaded to my laptop for our group project deleted most of my files INCLUDING the new chapter for this story and the plot that I carefully planned. Without it, I'm totally lost about what to write for the next chapter since this story is meant to have a long plot. I curse my friend for downloading it, but it is also my fault for not updating my anti-virus (sigh) and creating a back-up for my files. The good news is that I rewrote the story with the same plot as the last, albeit extremely different in certain areas such as the character's origin and so on, and will be uploaded sometime this week, I guarantee you that.

WHITE SYMPHONY is the only story that will be re-written. The rest will remain the same since I have their plots written on paper due to boredom during lectures at college (sigh). Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the revised White Symphony I will soon post up. I won't delete the old story so you can, in your own freewill; see some changes in the plot.

Thank you for everyone's patience and peace!

Your incompetent writer,

Angelbreed2121


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Long time no see! I have a perfectly reasonable and selfish excuse for the incredibly lateness of this chapter! The main reason is that, since shifting to a new course in college last year, which is now Computer Engineering, let's just say I spent the majority of my time trying to lose the flab on my stomach due to stress from the incredible amount of projects I had to do which usually takes five of my six school days a week, I use Sundays (my day off) to kill this flab and get my hard-earned abs back. Yes, I'm vain when it comes to my body physique, but it's necessary if I were to keep my image as a tough-and-hard to get type of girl. My baby (a sports motorbike) just adds more aggression in my image, which I love. Oh and not to mention that Aikido and Tennis tournaments and practice takes up most of my nights and holidays. I barely have time to write nowadays, but now that it's the semester break, I finally got my ass up to gear and wrote this chapter for the original story. The reason why I decide to continue with the original is because of a little angel who graced me a PM that made me smile and inspired me to write. Yes, I understand that my reason is not enough to excuse me from writing, hence why I stated that's a selfish reason that seems reasonable to me. *Falcon-punched self***

**Anyways, enough about my stupid excuse and what I've been doing, on to the story! I don't really know if you'll find this satisfying, but with the look my sister gave me after I let her read it gave me confidence that it might be enough to get you all hyped up for the next chapter…. At least I hope it will. The beginning may seem boring, but it's necessary information for you all to know so you won't get confused in the future. Oh and the legend is totally made-up like this story, and I sorta got the idea from the first inuyasha movie so yeaaaaah. Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Gundam Seed and its sequel, but if I did, I would totally put more K/L fluffs XD. **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Fifty years ago, the island, known for their abundant natural resources and rich tradition, was but a peaceful independent nation of incredibly petite size as compared to its considerably powerful island neighbor with its massive colonies on many continental lands. The island's hundred-thousand denizens, the entirety of the nation's population, were content with their primitive technology and diminutive army for they expect no aggression from foreign countries nor do they see any intent to declare a war they clearly cannot win. With their lack of technology and a territory consisting of an island enough to house less than a hundred-fifty thousand people, they could not grasp the idea of being invaded by outsiders when they have little to offer. The citizens understood that and, in this time when the nations around the world progressed so much since the Third World War, which happened about a hundred and fifty years ago, it seems very unlikely that any nation would be interested in theirs, but when their leader announced the alliance between their neighbor, which happens to be, with great luck, the Kingdom of Orb, they could not help but celebrate this historic event. But then, as the months pass by and their nation slowly become well known due to their connection with a supernation like Orb, some could not help but worry that their growing fame might be the end of their nation. A government official from the island parliament, who was notorious for his extreme views, made a speech of this a year later that would change the fate of the nation forever.

Protests roam the small streets of their only city as they demand the cancelation of the alliance, but when the government failed to find a solution to the problem without having to cancel the alliance, riots broke and chaos roam the streets. Government buildings were torn and demolished, the Embassy of Orb threatened, and innocent lives lost. The government could do nothing but watch helplessly as their very own trained army was defeated in a matter of minutes; they would have had a chance in breaking the riot if a branch from the military did not start a coup d tat. Helpless and losing control of the nation, the leading government party requested help from Orb, to which they responded immediately by sending support helicopters and an advanced unit from their army. Orb would have settled with negotiating with the rebel leaders, but the King of Orb, a fair but power hungry monarch, saw this as an opportunity to expand his powers, even if it involves a backward country like this island nation. He deliberately ordered an offensive strike to the heart of the city, and, proving the superiority of his military might, sent in his squadron of his best fighter jets to release fire upon the rebels.

An unnecessary show of supreme military power and inhumane act of violence to rebels who could do little but to hide beneath barely sustainable nuclear bunkers and retaliate using primitive AKs and M16s against upgraded and improved XM8s and 50-caliber weapons used by seemingly impenetrable soldiers of Orb, but it concluded the month long rebellion to which the government had mixed feelings about. Some were outraged at how Orb handled the situation so inhumanely and with no mercy while some praised the help but kept their resentment tied up within themselves. They didn't want to anger the King of Orb, seeing as how his nation's military nearly annihilated all of the rebel's army in under thirty-minutes with little to no casualties.

As the storm that is the civil war subsides and the scar of war could be seen everywhere on the streets, the King of Orb, who tended to the matter personally, smirked proudly at his action. Now with the situation controlled and no rebels daring enough to challenge him, he visited the government building, still in pristine order despite the chaos, intent on collecting his winnings. He made a deal then, a deal the leaders could not help but accept, seeing as they had no choice with the Royal Guards hounding them in the meeting room, seemingly posing as guards. With how they were position at each side of each leader, it was as if they were forced to sign a deal rather than accepting it at their own free will. A deal their whole nation feared, a treaty that would forever annex them as part of a foreign nation, in this case, the Kingdom of Orb. They could only look down in shame and wonder at what is to become of their people and their beloved culture.

With the treaty signed, the King announced their new leader. Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, it was a relative of his. A third cousin of the King, the Duke, and seeing the distress in the former group of leaders' eyes, he assured them that their culture will remain intact. Relieved, the leaders shook their new King's hand and watch him leave, faithful to his words and promise. Although the damage was severe to the nation, the former leaders were willing to bypass the resentment towards Orb so long as they could continue to follow their culture and traditions freely.

The King, true to his words, sent his cousin, an Allster and Father of Duke George, to reign the island and again, true to his promise, made sure that their traditions are unharmed and unhindered, but what the King did not promise nor made it clear was how they were to be treated. Apparently the King left the Duke to decide how they were to be treated and the Duke, notorious as a power-grabber and tyrant, used every opportunity he has to let the denizens suffer and bend to his will. He forbade civil protection, rights, and executes criminals who commit even the most minor atrocities, as minor as a simple and small public distaste towards their new leader. As much as the Duke wished to ban the practice of their culture and tradition, he had made a promise to his distant cousin the King, but he did allow his city guards, Orb natives loyal to the Duke, to disrupt any practices whenever they see it as offensive, disgusting, or ideally inferior to Orb's culture. This went on for years until the end of the Great War that involved Orb and many other supernations all over the world. Twenty long and torturous years and finally their sufferings where lifted when the Duke and King died during the war and were replaced by their sons. The sufferings would have continued under the leadership of the new Duke had it not been for the sudden change in leadership. Seeing the atrocities committed by the Duke's family, even before the war and especially to the island, the new King, King Ulen, replaced the Duke with the newly coronated Baron. He would have strip the Duke and his family with everything they have including their title, had it not been for their influence over the Nation. Some were loyal to the Duke for the family was loyal to the former King, whom they saw was a fair leader, and others begrudgingly were indebted to the family because of their contribution to the war. After all, had it not been for the family's connection with the Atlantic Federation, the war would not have ended for another five years. So with this backing the Duke from being stripped of everything he has, the King decided to relinquish him of his responsibility as leader of the island and give that responsibility to his best friend, the new Baron.

The island, although relieved that the Duke is no longer their leader, were wary of their new one. Some took up arms in preparation of another riot, some wisely stayed inside and hoped for the best, but when the Baron was officially announced as their new leader, his first act as leader was the total construction of the damaged city, which was neglected by the former Duke. He personally helped the construction, right alongside Orb's engineers and construction workers. Surprised at this humble act, the denizens, slowly but surely, began to help the Orb native workers. They began to learn new thing things about their new leader and during the five long months of reconstruction, they saw something in the new leader that their former did not possess or any of their past leaders twenty years ago: Chivalry and Self-Sacrifice, and unyielding kindness.

And when the flag of Orb was hoisted up at the flagpole situated on top of their highest building, the last building to be reconstructed, they could not help the sudden wave of patriotic pride. Finally, after twenty years of suffering and denial, and a year of reconstruction, they finally accepted being a part of Orb, and being proud of their name as citizens of Orb. They could see a better future ahead of them, and when they look at their new leader, a leader they proudly hailed as the greatest, standing atop that building saluting at the flag with a smile gracing his lips, they smiled and mimicked their leader. They clapped their hands afterwards and declared a celebration to which their leader agreed wholeheartedly with a joyous laugh. The citizens present in front of him smiled and laughed along, feeling as if a huge burden were lifted off their shoulders. That night, the celebration was the grandest the citizens had ever seen, and all was because their leader pitched in a considerable amount of donation to have this grand festival a reality. That very next day, they surprised their leader by asking him to be the one to hand a bride over to the groom at a very small island in the middle of the only lake in the former island nation, to which he agreed when he heard the father of the bride was killed by the Duke for a crime he did not commit. She was but a little girl of four when that happened. She never had a father in anyone until the Baron came and brought happiness towards the city. To her, she believed that the Baron was the father of all orphans. Touched at the bride's story and belief, the Baron agreed and at the very end of the wedding, as per tradition, the bride and groom, now husband and wife, planted a seed baptized by the Baron using the lake's water, as beseeched by the couple, at the heart of the small island within the former island nation. The wedding was not grand, but it touched the denizens in more ways than one. The fact that their Baron was accepting of their tradition, even participating in the tradition the Duke considered barbaric and uncivilized, proved to them that their future was bright, and they were indeed true.

Years passed and the tree the Baron planted was well tended and cared for by the couple he wedded and the citizens who saw the plant as more than a symbol of the couple's love. Eventually, no more than ten years later, the tree grew to the size of a mature tree, which surprised the Baron since he knew trees cannot grow that big in a matter of ten years. The Citizens believed that it is because the Baron baptized it that it had the nourishment and love to grow as big as a mature tree. Reflecting the tree's health was the couple whom he wedded, who were blessed with three healthy children. The family continued to tend to the tree and eventually, tourists flocked about it. Some couples confessed and proposed under it, but not wed for it seemed inappropriate, seeing as the island was situated at the very center of the lake, away from prying ears. News of how couples who confess and propose under it had a tremendous and happy life together became widespread and the couple who tended to it sees that as a threat to the welfare of their tree, despite their bliss at knowing that their tree brings happiness towards any loving couples. They forbade anyone from coming in without their permission and even asked the Baron to protect it to which he agreed, but some, even those who were single and wished for a life partner, were determined to visit the tree, to which the couple had no choice but to agree. The success of a happy love life was so high, the tree became known as the "Tree of Life" for it guarantees a happy life. Many youngsters dreamt of meeting this place and believed the trees powers.

Even the very skeptical Alex Walker was drawn to this legendary tree, although it shouldn't be considered legendary considering it was only about thirty years old, but the size couldn't be considered like its age. The tree, with its monstrous size, would be mistaken for a two hundred year old tree. It baffled even the best scientists in Orb. The only explanation the natives of the island could give was that it was blessed.

Another reason why Alex dragged Lacus to this island within an island, to this tree. It was blessed and it guarantees something he wished to have.

Leading Lacus by the hand, he tugged the songstress behind him, who lagged slightly by a margin, and lead her across the bridge. Despite the trees enormous popularity, there was only but a handful of tourists who visited the tree. Probably because it was well guarded. He was about to ponder on why he had such an easy access to the tree, but looking at the Pink-haired wonder behind him, he could only smirk at his stupidity. He was, after all, with the daughter of the native's hero and leader.

"Come on, Lacus, where almost there!" Alex chuckled, intending to sound childish knowing that his best friend found it cute. He would usually groan and growl at being called a child because of his baby face. He tried to get his hair cut in a matter befitting a soldier so he could be taken seriously as a man, but his baby-face… it just ruins it all. He inwardly sighed at his unfortunate trait, but as long as he could usher Lacus's affection towards him, then he'll begrudgingly embrace his unfortunate trait as a gift.

"Why in such a hurry? The Tree of Life will not go anywhere." Lacus let out a cute giggle behind him.

"But if we don't move quickly, it might be too late!"

Lacus rolled her eyes and smiled at Alex as she let him tug her harder to move quicker. She giggled some more at his cute impatience and wondered what could possibly be so important as to make the clumsy boy, a year older than her, rush when they had all the time in the world to get there. Alex, however, frowned at the implication in his words that only he knew. True that time was at his side, but time was not kind to him when it comes to gaining the love of his best friend, a love he hoped reflects his, knowing that his rival had gain the future baronesses attention in matter of a day and a few hours. If he moves quickly, and if the legend is true, then he might be able to claim the woman as his before the noble of questionable background.

He could only fear losing her innocence than fearing rejection for he believed that if the noble were have the baroness, then he might lead her on. He seemed like the playboy type after all, a type Alex believed is dangerous for a pure and innocent heart like Lacus Clyne. He was doing this to protect her and with that determination, he was now standing face to face with Lacus under the same blessed tree. He hoped, truly and indeed hoped, that the legend is true because if not, then may God save his heart.

He looked about his surroundings, marveling the pristine water of the lake, and when he was about to stare at the depths of Lacus's baby blue eyes and confess his undying love, a giggle came from her that broke his determination slightly and confused him.

Lacus turn to face the body of water and giggled some more, "This is beautiful pond."

A pond? Alex cocked his head to the side, "A pond? But this is a lake?"

Lacus giggled some more and gave Alex a playful smirk, "Oh this is a lake? But a certain _someone_ told me that this was a pond before dragging me under this tree."

She faked a surprised look as she put her hand on her mouth and gasped, before giggling at the growing blush on Alex's cheeks.

Alex gave Lacus a pout when her giggles intensified, but then a smirk etched his way to his baby face when an idea came to him. Perhaps this might make Lacus respect him for his effort to woo her, even though he hasn't wooed her yet.

"Oh, well then, since this is a pond, perhaps I should offer the fish some food. They might be delighted." Putting on a predatory look marred with a mischievous smile, he inched his way to Lacus who stopped laughing at the end of his sentence to stare at him in confusion, but when she saw him prowling towards her way, she could gasp and turn around to run before arms snaked around her waist.

She let out a squeal in surprise and began laughing when the boy started tickling her sides, but then yelped when Alex put her over his shoulder and began walking towards the edge of the island.

Her eyes grew at what Alex was intending to do and kicked her legs about, hoping to put Alex off balance and stumble back, but it was futile.

"No! Alex, put me down!" She drummed his back with numerous amounts of punches with the side of her tiny fists, but to Alex, it felt like a massage rather than punches. He laughed and when he put his foot on the surface of the water, Lacus let out a high pitch squeal that made Alex wince but laugh nonetheless.

"I am serious! Put me down this instant, Mr. Alex Walker!" Alex put his other foot on the surface of the water when his other foot sunk under the lucid surface.

"What was that? Did I hear something?" Alex joked as he pretended to look around him in search of the voice. Lacus puffed her cheeks and began drumming her fists harder. This time, Alex felt the jabs and winced at the barrage of attacks, but regardless the pain, he continued on his play.

"Gee, this fish food sure is painful to carry. Maybe I should just throw everything to the water" Lacus's eyes widened at this and begged for Alex to not do what she think he will do.

"Please, I beg of you!"

"Why?" Alex smirked and prepared himself to throw Lacus to the lake.

"Please!" Alex laughed and submitted to the songstress's pleas. He turn about and intended to walk back to dry land but he wasn't called clumsy because Lacus found it cute, oh in fact, he was notorious for being clumsy during fishing by his very own father. He cursed this trait when he suddenly found himself sputtering water off his mouth and Lacus sitting on shallow water with her summer hat clinging to her head and hiding half her head. A frown obviously marred her porcelain face under the hat.

Standing up, he nervously gulped when he saw that Lacus still has not moved from her sitting position.

'_Oh God! Is she angry?!'_

Swallowing the growing lump in his throat, he knelt down in front of Lacus and offered to help her up, but when she didn't budge, he took off her hat instead and shivered at the glare Lacus gave him.

"I-I'm sorry!" He stuttered and offered Lacus hand to help her, but when a gleam appeared in her eyes, he knew he was in trouble.

Smiling sweetly at him, she accepted his offered hand, but when she didn't pull herself up when Alex tugged, her smile turned mischievous and once again, Alex found himself on the shallow water with his back pressed on the soft and wet ground under the clear liquid and sputtering water off his mouth before wiping water off his face. He opened his eyes, intending to declare war, but found that his voice failed him and his stomach fluttering with butterflies when he saw that Lacus was on top of him, cradling his stomach and leaning down with her hands pushing his shoulders down. His eyes grew wide and his mind shut down at the moment Lacus inch her face closer to his and whispered on his ears, sending shivers down his spine.

"Don't you dare. I've clearly won." She leaned back and giggled at the surprised look on his face, wondering why he was so surprised at her victory proclamation. When a blush formed on his cheeks, she couldn't help but giggle and pinch both his cheeks, "You are simply too adorable for your own good", before standing up and walking her way towards dry land.

Alex remained lying on the shallow water and wondered what just happened before sitting upright and stare at the back of the retreating Lacus Clyne, her pink bra and panties clearly visible through her white and wet sundress. He blushed and looked away. He was not a pervert, unlike a certain brunette noble. He stood up and made his way towards Lacus, who was now threshing her hat and twisting the ends of her wet dress off some water.

He walked behind Lacus and turn around so that his back was facing the woman before shedding his shirt off and squeezing the water out it. He threshed it and squeezed some more but when he heard gasp from behind, he turn to ask what was wrong, only to blush at the stare Lacus gave him.

"S-something wrong?"

Lacus pry her eyes away from his torso and stare at his brown orbs with a nostalgic smile.

"Oh nothing, I'm just surprised at how much you've grown. I hardly noticed the changes until now." She smiled before facing her whole body away from Alex and continued on wrenching her dress off some more water. Alex blinked and turned around with a smile.

"You make it sound like you're my mother. I'm a year older than you, you know."

"Indeed you are. It's just that, you're growing up into a handsome young man. I just wondered how many girls threw their hands at you for your affection." Lacus giggled

"Oh, is that jealousy I sense?" Alex smirked but a tiny bit of him wished it was indeed jealousy, although, contrary to what he just said, he sensed none.

"Jealousy? Why should I be?" Alex stopped what he was doing and frowned, sadness came to him at the hint he was given.

"I'm happy that you're gaining women's attention. I remember that time when a girl came by and she bluntly declared you hideous." Lacus frowned at the memory and remembered all the hugs he gave his best friend after being frankly insulting him. Now she could only smile at how much his best friend has grown into a fine young man. She giggled at the words Mir described her best friend.

'_What's with you attracting princely types, huh? First it was Kira, now Alex? Are you sure you didn't take some kind of drug that would make hot men like them flock around you?'_

She giggled some more. She denied the claims of course; Mir was just being ridiculous and being herself.

"But now, I can say with great confidence that you'll find the right one for you." She turned around and gaze at the warm brown orbs of her best friend.

"Just remember to introduce me to her, okay?" She gave him a smile befitting a sister and shifted to admire the lake and the slowly descending sun. It was nearly sunset, about another two hours, and she knew it was time to leave. She made to move to pass Alex and gesture for him to follow, but when Alex grabbed her wrist before she could move pass him, the pink-haired baroness gaze up in confusion at his suddenly serious and determined face, although there was hesitation beneath those two powerful emotions, as he dove in deeper within the depths of Lacus's patient baby blue eyes.

"What if… What if there's someone….?" Lacus cocked her head to side and waited for him to continue, wondering what he meant by _there being someone_.

"… Someone that I have feelings for…" This time, Alex shifted his eyes away from Lacus as a growing blush decorated his cheeks. Lacus resisted the urge to pinch his cheeks but the realization that Alex has someone he likes put a massive smile on her face as she voiced her delight.

"You have someone you like? Oh how wonderful, do I know this someone?" Putting all her attention to the blushing boy, lacus cupped his hands with hers and eagerly waited for his answer.

"Ye-yeah, I guess. You know her."

"Really?" Lacus's eyes grew wide at the information and began wracking her brain but when she found none, considering that she never saw Alex converse with any female aside from herself. Maybe it's that girl at the market he seem to enjoy chatting with.

"Is it Marcella? She seems to be smitten with you, so you will surely have chance with her." Lacus giggled but when Alex shook his head, she frowned and tried hard to guess who the lucky girl is. Perhaps it's that girl at the port, a fellow fisherwoman.

"Miho? She's really outgoing and enjoyable to be around. It's her right?" When Alex shook his head again, she sighed and gave up. She knew a few girls who were smitten with Alex, but it no one seem to be what Alex had in mind.

"I give up. Can you at least tell me her physical appearance if you don't want me to know her name?"

Still cupping Alex's hand in hers, she squeezed his hand to urge him on, but when she step closer to Lacus, she couldn't help gasp as her eyes grew wide.

"Well" Alex gulped, but seeing the surprised look from Lacus seem to give him the courage he needed to confess… albeit slowly.

"She's about this tall." He removed one of his hands from Lacus and put the flat of his palm on top of Lacus's head.

"Her hair has the luster of fine metal, softness as silk, and weaved with the finest cherry flower." The hand that lay on top of Lacus's head move to comb her hair from the top and to the ends of her hair and moving back to tuck a stray hair behind her ear.

"She has skin as white as snow and soft as a baby, and her innocent blue eyes could sink any man to his knees in awe and wonder." He then cupped her cheek and place his forehead on Lacus's, who remain awe-struck at Alex.

"And her luscious pink lips… I just wonder what it would taste like. Probably as sweet as her scent…." Looking down at her lips, his grin turned into an affectionate smile, "Perhaps even more." Staring deep within her blue eyes, Alex smiled and pulled back and asked a question that made Lacus gasp.

"I'm head over heels in love with this girl, but… I wonder…" Alex broke his gaze momentarily to look at her alluring lips before inching forward and whispered the last part that made Lacus's eyes sting with moisture.

"Does she love me back?" With that, he captured her lips and all Lacus could do was whimper as tears trailed down her cheeks.

* * *

With an arm wrapped around his, Kira could only give a smile that wouldn't even reach his ears to Flay Alster as he listen in the stories told by the future duchess… and his distant cousin.

"- but they gave in once I told them who my father was. They just drop everything and let me do as I please in their dorm. But get this, they barely had anything worth playing around! I mean, to be a friend of mine, they need to have something of equal importance right? Something that shows the world that 'Hey, I'm friends with Flay Alster, daughter of Duke George Alster of Artemist'. They could at least do that for me right? It's not easy becoming my friend after all. We're nobles, it not as if we're like those commoners who could just talk to each right?"

He nodded his head absentmindedly, his mind far from the conversation at hand. He wondered where Lacus was now. What she is doing. Who she is with. He hoped it is someone who can protect her when the need arise, someone who could please her, someone who could bring a smile to her lips. Someone that would make her shine.

'_Someone entirely better than a killer like me'_

Looking down, Kira began to wonder his worth for the future baroness. She was someone who was so near yet so far, someone he can touch but seems untouchable for his hands, someone who belongs to his peer but he himself does not belong.

'_Am I even worthy to love a pure and innocent woman like, Lacus? I, who killed many? Am I even allowed to love at all?'_

Looking at the Alster girl beside him who continuously talk about anything that pops in her mind, he began to compare. Lacus, he agreed, was by far the best candidate to be his Queen and wife… but thinking about that, the very thought scared him.

What if she dislike like being Queen?

Who wouldn't, this Alster girl, and any girl he knew, would jump at the opportunity at becoming queen.

What if, because of his selfishness, she does not love him like the way he loves her?

Who doesn't love him? He slept with so many women who claim to love him. This Alster girl was no different.

What if she feels isolated and alone because she is queen?

This Alster girl obviously throws herself to any person and claim that person to be her friend. To her, they were as disposable as trash. He's sure that Lacus would do the same…

… He scoffed and shook his head with a smile at his stupidity…

This was Lacus Clyne, the epitome of beauty internally and out. Someone who is selfless to others and whose self-sacrifice stabbed his selfish heart. She is like a double edge blade with an authority to match her beauty, and adorably execute her commands with hesitation but her subjects obeys regardless. Her subjects loves her, people in this island loves her….

'_I love her' _

Although his intention was to merely woo the girl and have her wed him so he can dodge Flay Alster, he did not expect to fall head over heels in love with Lacus Clyne, daughter of a commoner turned Baron, in a matter of hours after their first meeting. He was not one to believe at love at first sight, but Lacus surely proved him wrong. He indeed fell head over heels in love for her at their first meeting, and he fell _hard_.

'_I will show her that I love her, even if she doesn't love me back, I will have her fall for me.'_

He smirked at his declaration to which Flay noticed with an alarmed look.

"Something you find amusing, My Lord?"

Kira look at Flay and smiled, "No, just a selfish thought." A VERY selfish thought, but it's what his heart desired and he intends to listen to his heart, no matter how cheesy it sounds. "Forgive me"

Flay nodded and smile, "What is there to forgive, people should be selfish to be happy." Kira frowned at the obvious fact, but the truth coming out from the Alster girl seems to make the truth sound bad.

'_Even selfishness has a limit, girl' _

Sighing, he turned his head to face the infamous lake and tree when Flay continued her story. That's when he saw something that made his blood run dry and cold and his heart ache.

Noticing that he stop walking, Flay bounded in front and leaned forward with her hands cupped behind her and her head cocked to the side.

"What's wrong, My Lord?"

When Kira didn't give her an answer, she followed his trail of sight and smirked at the scene before her.

"Well well well, I guess commoners will always be with a commoner, regardless if they have a title or not."

There before them, just down the hill and pass the bridge was the famous Tree of Life and below it… were Lacus and Alex with their face close to each other. Flay could only make out what they were doing, but even she could tell that what they were doing sealed their relationship. Kira, with his eyes far superior than any known human on earth, saw it clearly and his blood began to boil.

'… _Lacus'_

* * *

**A/N: Don't kill me please! There's a perfectly good explanation for all this. You'll find out soon in the future. I decided to go at a different route as compared to my original idea after reviewing the settings and plot I made… 2 years ago(?) and come to the conclusion that there were some loop holes to things. There will be more Drama going on in the future, some comedic scenes which is necessary to uplift the tension, and you'll find that in the most unlikely person nyahahaha. **

**Originally this chapter had 8K words and was still incomplete. When I re-read the incomplete chapter, I knew it would go longer than 15K words if completed so I decided to cut the chapter by half, besides… it seems fitting to end the chapter at that moment. Nyahaha, I just hope it's a cliff-hanger worth hanging lawlz. **

**This time, the next chapter will be about Kira's mistake that led him to question his worth for happiness and love. Fluffs will be armed with tissue boxes so be prepared for some heart-clenching war! Lawz, I just hope it'll affect you all the same way as it affected my little sister, who's a mediocre FF writer under my guidance lawz. I love teasing her for being average lol. **

**If my coach doesn't decide to use my vacation as a training session, then I might be able to have a chapter done sometime the end of this month or the first week of next month. The next chapter for the other "White Symphony" will be posted in between those two dates. An explanation to the setting of that other "White Symphony" will be posted in that chapter to lessen some growing confusion if there are any. Other chapters for my other ongoing GS stories such as "Cherry Blossom Adrift", "A Viking's Passion" (formerly known as "A Compassionate Viking"), and "Her Legacy", and the last installment of "Her Songs: Trilogy" will be posted randomly. I cannot be certain about the dates since I have other chapters to write for the stories I wrote at a different account and some at a different category. **

**Lastly, I have many other K/L fics to write, but I'll do that when I feel I have the time. I'm sure that simple statement is enough to convince some who are doubtful of my devotion to the couple that I'm still part of the K/L game. Lawlz. **

**So that's the end of my long author's note. I cannot promise that I'll really update on those vague dates, but please rest assure that a chapter WILL be made and POSTED. Reviews would seriously help me write more, PMs will be deeply appreciated and being nagged constantly to start writing would deeply help me tremendously. Weird, I know, but it worked, because I'm here now lawlz. **

**Lastly, I especially thanks **_**kigura desu**_** for being such a faithful and devoted follower/reader to my GS stories, especially the two "White Symphony"s. Without him, a chapter won't be posted today XD. You inspire me, dude! I'll be sure to not let you down too much nyahahaha. Oh and FB friend request is totally accepted dude, I'm sure you'll be my number one nagger from now on lol.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and adieu to all and until the next update! Be sure to review! If you have any ideas for the story, please be sure to share it with me. =D. I'm totally open to read any ideas proposed, or if you just wanna say hi, PM me. I'm always open XD. **


End file.
